Ai IchiSan
by blue love137
Summary: KYUMIN (YAOI) Happy Family [CHAPTER 5 IS UP]
1. Chapter 1

Pertama, aku ingin mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH buat yang sudah review UNSPOKEN LOVE. aku sangat menghargainya walaupun tidak melanjutkan sesuai permintaan, hehehe

Karena menurut ku ceritanya sudah pas sampai di situ :)

buat yang me review jangan khawatir, aku selalu membaca semuanya :)

FF kyumin yaoi kali ini mengangkat tema mencintai cinta pertama selama belasan tahun *.*

Ide yang muncul ketika mendengarkan lagu Janus-Boyfriend. Itu lagunya jleb juga buat yang patah hati ataupun yang galau :p

Tentang FF ku kali ini*mikir lama* aku memang tidak terlalu pandai, jadi maklum ajha yaaa...

**YANG TIDAK SUKA, TIDAK USAH BACA**.

Cast

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Hankyung

- Cho Heechul (GS)

- Kim Kibum

- Leeteuk

- Lee Jongwoon

- Henry (Liu Xian Hua)

- Shim Changmin

- Lee Donghae

- Shin Donghee

- Choi Siwon

- Choi Minho

- Lee Jinki (onew)

- Victoria

- Other cast

ᵜᵜ҈҉ᵜPart 1ᵜ҉҈ᵜ

Author POV

.

.

.

BUMM..!

Tubuh tegap itu terhempas menghantam dinding dingin di belakangnya. Kakinya serasa tak kuat lagi untuk berdiri tegak, namun satu cekalan menyakitkan mencengkram bahu kanannya untuk tetap berdiri.

BUAGHH…

Pukulan terakhir yang telak menghantam dinding di sebelah kiri kepala SungMin. Tak menatap gentar sosok yang tengah memelototinya seakan ingin melahapnya bulat-bulat.

"Hahaha…"

Tawa rendah SungMin menghasilkan darah kental yang mengaliri sudut bibirnya yang pecah dan lebam. Perutnya begitu ngilu dan keram yang menyakitkan tak berhenti sedari tadi.

"…"

Namun _namja_ yang tepat berada di depannya ini, tengah meredam nafasnya yang memburu oleh amarah. Manik secoklat madu itu berkabut oleh emosi yang sudah meledak-ledak.

"Haha.."

Lagi, SungMin tertawa kecil, sudut bibir kanannya tertarik ke atas.

"Tak ada yang tahu sangat baik tentang wanita yang kau sebut gila itu selain aku. Karena dia wanita yang melahirkanku, Lee brengsek!"

Desisan KyuHyun terdengar bergetar. Kedua tangannya masih menggigil setelah puas menghajar SungMin sekuat hatinya. _Eomma_nya adalah harta paling berharga baginya. Walaupun _appa_nya sendiri tak pernah peduli lagi pada eommanya, tapi KyuHyun peduli. Akan peduli hingga waktu sang _eomma_ tak bersisa.

"Kau sudah puas, hmm?"

Tangan kiri SungMin menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan KyuHyun yang masih terkepal erat menyentak dinding. Darah berlumuran di setiap buku-buku jari yang memucat itu.

CUUP…

Dengan gerakan lambat, SungMin mencium lekat punggung tangan KyuHyun yang terluka dan bergetar dalam genggamannya. Tak memperdulikan pandangan KyuHyun yang nyalang seperti ingin membunuhnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, SungMin berlalu meninggalkan KyuHyun di tengah kelamnya gang sempit dan lembab itu sambil menyeret satu kantong plastik hitam yang tak begitu besar.

BRUGHH…

Setelah SungMin menghilang berbelok melangkah menuju flatnya, KyuHyun jatuh bertumpu dengan lutut. Tubuhnya menjadi lemas seketika, seperti terhisap pusaran udara dalam sekejap.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya…?"

«§§§§§§§§»

UHUKK!

Lagi-lagi SungMin menyeka darah yang terus keluar saat dia terbatuk. Langkahnya tertatih, berusaha menyeret kakinya menuju flat kecilnya. Tangan kirinya terus mengusap memutar perutnya yang begitu ngilu. Kepalanya terus tertunduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam balutan syal yang di pakainya. Sesekali SungMin memperbaiki letak topi yang menutupi kepalanya. Tugasnya sudah selesai untuk malam ini, sisa-sisa makanan yang di kumpulkannya sudah diantarnya hingga ke tempat yang semestinya.

"Hahh… Haah…"

Nafasnya tersengal sambil bertumpu pada pintu flatnya. Tangannya merogoh sakunya, mencari kunci flat. Setelah mendapatkannya, SungMin segera membukanya terburu-buru.

"Meoww~~"

Seekor kucing berbulu kuning ke emasan langsung menyambut tubuhnya yang jatuh tersungkur di lantai setelah menutup pintu.

"Hyaku…"

Lirihan SungMin memanggil nama kucing kesayangannya, membuat si kucing langsung meracau tak tentu. Mengitari tubuh SungMin, seakan mengerti ikut panik melihat keadaan SungMin yang seperti orang sekarat.

"_Gwenchana_… Aku tidak apa-apa…"

SungMin mengelus kepala Hyaku, pandangannya mulai mengabur. Hyaku segera menjilati wajah SungMin. Mulai dari hidung, mata dan pipi majikannya.

"Aow~~"

Saat melihat SungMin terpejam dan bernafas teratur, Hyaku mengeong pilu. Kemudian mengendus topi SungMin. Hyaku menyundul ujung topi SungMin, berusaha melepaskan topi hijau army itu dari kepala majikannya. Setelah terlepas, Hyaku bergelung tepat di samping kepalanya, menyatukan kepala mereka. Seolah tengah berduka cita…

«§§§§§§§§»

KyuHyun memandang datar _eomma_nya yang tengah membersihkan luka di punggung tangan kanannya.

"_Uri_ KyuHyun… akan susah belajar, _aigoo_…"

Wajah sedih sang _eomma_ semakin mengiris hatinya.

_'Aku memang sampah seperti yang kau katakan. Mengais sisa makanan setiap malam dari satu restoran ke restoran lainnya. Apa bedanya dengan anak dari seorang wanita gila menyebutku sampah…'_

Ucapan SungMin yang begitu telak mengenai pusat amarahnya, kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Bagi KyuHyun, _eomma_nya tak gila seperti yang di pikirkan oleh orang-orang. Hanya saja, HeeChul mengalami trauma yang begitu dalam hingga membuatnya takut untuk bertemu dengan siapapun-termasuk _appa_ KyuHyun. Ingin sekali KyuHyun menyembuhkan HeeChul, tapi tak ada yang tahu apa yang membuat wanita paruh baya itu ketakutan.

"Kasihan sekali_ uri_ KyuHyun…"

Ucapan pilu HeeChul membuat KyuHyun kembali dari pikiran-pikirannya. Menatap HeeChul yang terlihat begitu sedih menggenggam tangannya yang terluka.

"_Eomma_, ayo kita tidur."

Segera KyuHyun menuntun HeeChul berdiri dari duduknya. Mengarahkan langkah mereka menuju lantai dua dimana _eomma_nya dipenjarakan nya selama ini.

"_Uri_ KyuHyunnie… "

HeeChul memeluk KyuHyun begitu erat setelah KyuHyun menyellimutinya. KyuHyun hanya diam dan membalas pelukan _eomma_nya.

"_Jaljayo, eomma_."

Setelah memberi satu kecupan hangat di dahi _eomma_nya, KyuHyun segera meninggalkan HeeChul yang mulai tertidur. Langkah KyuHyun gontai menapaki marmer sewarna gading di bawahnya.

"Brengsek!"

BUAGGH..!

Sekali lagi, KyuHyun menghantam pintu kamarnya sendiri dengan kepalan tangannya yang sudah di perban.

Darah segar kembali mewarnai perban putih tak berdosa. KyuHyun tak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menghina HeeChul, tidak satupun.

"Kau akan berlutut memohon maaf padaku, Lee SungMin…"

«§§§§§§§§»

"Apa?"

ChangMin menatap KyuHyun tak percaya. Sahabatnya itu menghajar seorang Lee SungMin si anak pindahan..?

tak ada yang selamat jika sudah beradu jotos dengan SungMin seantero sekolah. Tak ada yang berani membully-nya sebagai sampah semenjak beberapa kejadian babak belurnya preman-preman sekolah mereka, termasuk seorang ShinDong sang ketua klub judo. Junsu sang ketua taekwondo saja angkat tangan, kekuatan mereka hampir imbang.

"Aku mohon kau bisa menjaga mulutmu. Aku semalaman terus berpikir kenapa dia membiarkanku menghabisinya."

"Tak melawan? Sedikitpun? _Chakkamman_, apa ada yang terlewatkan olehku..?"

Segera ChangMin beringsut lebih mendekat untuk berbisik-bisik dengan KyuHyun.

"_Eobseo_, aku sudah menceritakan semuanya dengan detail padamu…"

_'Kecuali saat dia mencium tanganku yang terluka…Aaarrggh..!'_

KyuHyun meringis tak suka saat mengerang dalam hatinya sendiri. Setelah menghajar SungMin, entah kenapa hatinya menjadi tak tenang. Tak ada satupun murid di sekolah ini yang tahu tentang keadaan _eomma_nya kecuali ChangMin seorang. Bagaimana bisa si anak baru yang pindah lima bulan lalu tahu tentang rahasia terbesarnya? Dan pandangan SungMin saat menatapnya… Seakan menelanjanginya dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Dia datang…"

Bisikan ChangMin menyentak KyuHyun dari pikiran-pikirannya, melirik SungMin dari ekor matanya. Namja berperawakan manis itu terlihat seperti biasanya pagi ini, bahkan luka yang KyuHyun masih ingat di sudut bibir kanannya hilang begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa…?

"KyuHyun-ahh… Dia terlihat seperti tak terjadi apa-apa."

Kepala KyuHyun mengangguk mengerti. Pikirannya masih bertanya-tanya tentang siapa SungMin sebenarnya. Tak ada yang mau berteman dengan murid anti sosial seperti SungMin. Bahkan para murid-murid perempuan yang menganguminya hanya berani memandang dari jauh, tak ada yang berani mendekat satu orangpun. Apalagi tampilan yang lusuh dan sedikit tak rapi membuat siapapun pasti berpikir bahwa SungMin bukanlah murid baik-baik-terlepas dari otak cerdasnya.

_'Dia tak seperti yang terlihat. Seperti apa seorang Lee SungMin sebenarnya?'_

Kedua tangan KyuHyun mengepal erat, bertekad harus berbicara empat mata dengan SungMin.

Sementara SungMin tengah menatap kosong meja di hadapannya. Tak ada hari-hari yang bergairah, semuanya sangat membosankan dan tak ada yang baik di mata SungMin. Sesekali SungMin mengerinyit menahan rasa sakit dari perutnya yang terasa tegang. Terkadang denyutan ngilu beruntun membuatnya seketika membungkuk menahan sakit.

_'Usaha yang benar-benar buruk…'_

«§§§§§§§§»

"_Hyung..? Gwenchana..?"_

Sontak SungMin buyar dari lamunannya. Matanya beradu pandang dengan mata seorang bocah berumur enam tahun yang menatapnya sedari tadi.

"_Gwenchana_, MinHo-ya."

Tangan SungMin mengelus sayang rambut MinHo yang terasa sangat halus dan lembut. Seperti biasanya, SungMin akan menjaga MinHo setiap hari mulai dari siang saat pulang sekolah hingga pukul Sembilan malam. Semenjak pertama pindah ke area flat sederhana ini, SungMin menerima tawaran SiWon-atlet basket-untuk menjaga adik lelaki satu-satunya dengan bayaran yang mereka sepakati. Tapi setidaknya cukup untuk membiayai kehidupan sehari-hari SungMin besarta biaya flat kecilnya. SiWon dan MinHo tinggal di lantai tiga yang memiliki ukuran tiga kali lebih besar dari ukuran flat yang di tinggali SungMin.

"_Hyung_, darah…"

MinHo terlihat cemas saat setetes darah pekat terlihat mulai melebar di sudut bibirnya yang terluka. Sepertinya luka itu kembali terbuka akibat SungMin yang terus menggigiti bibirnya.

_'Make up tak buruk juga menyembunyikan luka..'_

"Hanya sedikit, jangan khawatir MinHo-ya. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan rumahmu?"

Sengaja SungMin mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudah selesai. Silahkan periksa, _hyung_^^"

SungMin tersenyum penuh saat MinHo begitu bersemangat memberikan buku tulisnya pada SungMin. Bukannya SungMin tak mau membantu MinHo mengerjakan tugasnya, hanya saja SiWon melarang SungMin. SiWon hanya memperbolehkan SungMin untuk memeriksa pekerjaan rumah MinHo saat bocah itu selesai mengerjakannya sendiri.

"Na-ah… Kau mengerjakannya dengan baik, MinHo-ya.."

"tentu saja! SiWon _hyung_ selalu ingin aku belajar dengan telaten. SiWon _hyung_ bilang… dia ingin melihatku memakai seragam pilot sesuai cita-citaku saat aku besar nanti."

"Kau harus memperjuangkan cita-citamu."

Kepala MinHo mengangguk antusias, tubunhya bergerak reflek memeluk SungMin-menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Ahh!"

SungMin tersentak dan mengerinyit menahan ngilu saat lebam-lebam yang membiru di perutnya tak sengaja terusik saat MinHo memeluknya.

"MinHo-ya, ayo kita membeli makan malam untukmu."

"_Ne, hyung_! Aku ingin makan _samgyupsal_!"

«§§§§§§§§»

SungMin mendengus kasar, seolah mencemo'oh nasehat-nasehat yang selalu di berikan Jung _sonsaengnim_ setiap akan menghadapi ujian akhir bulan. Dia bukanlah murid yang harus mengkhawatirkan masalah nilainya lagi.

"Cho KyuHyun dan Lee SungMin harap menemuiku di ruanganku setelah jam pelajaran selesai."

_"Ye, sonsaengnim_?"

KyuHyun yang sepertinya tengah melamun menatap bertanya pada gurunya yang berwajah bijak itu setelah mendengar namanya disebut.

"Ikut aku setelah jam pelajaranku selesai."

Kepala KyuHyun mengangguk patuh, kembali berusaha berkonsentrasi dan menyudahi lamunannnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bel pertanda pelajaran matematika telah usai sekaligus pertanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Seluruh murid berhamburan keluar dari ruang kelas yang seperti di neraka jika berhadapan dengan matematika.

Saat Jung _sonsaengnim_ berjalan keluar ruangan kelas, KyuHyun dan SungMin berjalan mengikuti wanita paruh baya tersebut menuju ruangannya.

Pikiran KyuHyun di penuhi tanda tanya saat mendapati SungMin berjalan tepat di sampingnya-mengikuti Jung _sonsaengnim_ juga.

CLEKK..

"Silahkan duduk."

Kedua orang namja berbeda tinggi itu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja Jung _sonsaengnim_. Di susul oleh sang guru yang terlihat lega bisa duduk lagi setelah mengajar selama satu setengah jam penuh.

"Dua minggu ke depan aku harus mengikuti workshop pengembangan metode pengajaran guru di Jepang bersama beberapa guru lainnya, jadi kelas kalian akan mendapatkan tugas selama aku absen mengajar. Aku memiliki beberapa orang murid sekolah menengah pertama yang belajar denganku setiap pukul empat sore hingga jam delapan malam. Aku berharap kalian bisa membantuku menggantikan posisiku untuk dua minggu ini. Tentu saja bayaran mereka menjadi hak kalian selama kalian mengisi posisiku…"

"Maaf _sonsaengnim_, aku tidak bisa."

SungMin menolak dengan sopan. MinHo sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya, dan SiWon sangat percaya padanya.

"Aku mohon SungMin-ssi, pikirkan lagi… Kau bisa memulainya hari sabtu akhir minggu ini."

Sejenak SungMin terlihat berpikir, apakah SiWon akan memperbolehkannya membawa MinHo ikut dengannya?

"Aku akan memberikan jawabanku besok, _sonsaengnim_."

Jung _sonsaengnim_ tersenyum lega, kemudian beralih menatap KyuHyun yang hanya diam sedari tadi.

"Maaf, aku juga harus berpikir untuk ini, _sonsaengnim_. Aku memiliki tanggung jawab lain juga."

"Aku menunggu jawaban kalian besok setelah sekolah usai. Datanglah besok ke ruangan ini."

"_Ye, sonsaengnim_."

Keduanya menjawab serempak. Segera berdiri dan menunduk sekilas sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Jung _sonsaengnim_.

"Tunggu, Lee SungMin-ssi.."

Langkah SungMin yang mendahului KyuHyun terhenti, namun tak membalik badannya menghadap KyuHyun.

"Kita butuh bicara.."

Setelah berpikir sejenak, SungMin akhirnya membalik badannya dan menatap KyuHyun seolah mengatakan persetujuannya.

KyuHyun segera mengarahkan langkah mereka menuju atap sekolah yang jarang di kunjungi murid. Siapa yang betah untuk sekedar duduk-duduk di tempat yang mengerikan dan di penuhi oleh rongsokan yang sudah tua..?

BLAMM…

Setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya, KyuHyun menatap SungMin dengan serius.

"Kau… Darimana kau tahu tentang _eomma_ku?"

Pertanyaan langsung KyuHyun tak memberikan efek apapun pada SungMin. Pembawaannya tetap tenang.

"Hanya menebaknya saja."

"Kau berbohong!"

"Apa urusanmu?"

Wajah SungMin menantang menghadang KyuHyun yang terlihat geram.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau rencanakan dan apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi aku hanya ingin memperingatkan satu hal, jangan mengusik hidupku. Karena kau hanya orang asing…"

"Lalu kenapa?"

SungMin berjalan mengitari KyuHyun, tersenyum samar saat KyuHyun tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Ahh! Kau malu jika satu sekolah ini tahu bahwa _eomma_mu gila?"

"Diam!"

"Atau kau takut semua orang tahu bahwa tuan Cho yang terhormat tak pernah memperdulikan istrinya yang gila?"

Mata KyuHyun melebar mendengar ucapan SungMin.

"Kau!"

SungMin tetap dengan wajah datarnya ketika KyuHyun menarik kasar kerah seragamnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa maumu?"

"Aku? Lee SungMin. Mauku? Tidak ada…"

Tangan KyuHyun begitu gatal untuk menampar wajah di hadapannya ini. Lelaki ini… Seperti selalu menyulut emosinya tiap kali mereka berbicara. Tubuhnya bertindak kasar tanpa bisa di kendalikan, padahal KyuHyun sangat baik mengatur emosinya.

"lagipula, apa yang bisa ku harapkan dari bocah penakut sepertimu, Cho?"

GEEZ… KyuHyun mendorong SungMin dengan kasar hingga menghempas pintu.

"Setidaknya aku bukan orang berperilaku buruk sepertimu.."

"Yeah.."

SungMin mengangguk, seolah membenarkan ucapan KyuHyun. Kemudian SungMin melepas tangan KyuHyun yang masih merenggut kerah bajunya, melepasnya dengan paksa.

"Satu hal lagi…"

SungMin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah KyuHyun, membuat _namja_ berkulit pucat itu sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan mengharapkan permintaan maaf dariku karena menyebut _eomma_mu gila. Itu tak akan pernah terjadi, Cho KyuHyun. Karena kegilaan _eomma_mu adalah kenyataan."

Segera SungMin meninggalkan KyuHyun yang masih berdiri tak percaya. Tak bisa menerima ucapan SungMin begitu saja.

«§§§§§§§§»

"Silahkan ambil di sana."

Tanpa bertanya dua kali, SungMin segera menuju pada sebuah bak besar yang berisi sisa-sisa makanan yang sebenarnya masih bisa di makan. Hanya saja… Terlalu banyak manusia yang tidak bersyukur di luar sana, menyisakan begitu banyak makanan. Padahal mereka sudah membayar mahal untuk itu. Aneh bukan…?

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, SungMin terus berpindah dari satu restoran menuju restoran lain yang sudah menjadi langganannya untuk mengumpulkan sisa-sisa makanan. Memilah mana yang di butuhkannya.

"Nah.. Sepertinya sudah cukup."

SungMin menenteng satu kantong besar dengan semangat. Mereka semua pasti sudah menunggunya.

«§§§§§§§§»

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, KyuHyun-ahh? Kita berkumpul untuk tertawa melepas lelah, bukan mendapati wajah masam mu itu."

KyuHyun tersenyum kecil, berhenti dari lamunannnya.

"Aku diminta Jung _sonsaengnim_ untuk mengganti posisinya mengajar privat di rumahnya sementara beliau berada Osaka."

"Lalu?"

DongHae, namja flowerboy sekolah mereka itu bertanya antusias. KyuHyun bukanlah type yang suka banyak berbicara, bagi DongHae itu terlihat cool.

"Aku di tugaskan bersama Lee SungMin. Apa kalian memiliki informasi tentang dia?"

"Hmm…"

Semuanya serentak berdengung-bergumam tak jelas. ShinDong yang berpikir sambil memandangi sebungkus coklat. DongHae yang menatap KyuHyun seolah masih bertanya-tanya. ChangMin yang menatap KyuHyun dengan pandangan menilai. EunHyuk yang berusaha memanggil kembali informasi-informasi berupa gosip yang pernah di dengarnya dari murid-murid perempuan.

"Sepertinya tak banyak informasi mengenai Lee SungMin yang aku ingat. Murid-murid perempuan yang menyukainya hanya tahu alamat flatnya. SungMin tak pernah makan di kantin sekolah. Ada kabar beredar bahwa SungMin merupakan anak broken home yang hidup terlantar. Yang aku lihat, dia sering tidur saat jam pelajaran. Aku jadi iri bagaimana nilai ulangannya selalu bagus."

Kembali semuanya hanya mengangguk, mencerna informasi-informasi yang di beberkan EunHyuk.

"Aku pernah melihatnya berkeliaran sekitar pukul Sembilan malam di pusat kota. Saat itu… Aku tengah menjemput _eomma_ku."

Seseorang yang di sangka tengah tidur, ikut mengutarakan informasi yang di milikinya.

"RyeoWook-ahh? Kau sudah bangun?"

ShinDong memandang RyeoWook dengan wajah ngeri.

"Aku memang tidak tidur sedari tadi, hanya memejamkan mataku."

"B-baiklah.."

DongHae menggaruk tengkuknya yang memang gatal melihat tingkah RyeoWook. Tak ada yang mengajak _namja_ aneh ini untuk ikut bergabung dengan mereka, tetapi diam-diam mengikuti EunHyuk tiap kali mereka berkumpul di rumah ChangMin.

"Ehm…! Jadi, kapan kau mulai mengajar menggantikan Jung sonsaengnim di rumahnya, KyuHyun-ahh?"

Sengaja berdehem, setidaknya ChangMin berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba terasa semakin menyeramkan saat RyeoWook ikut berbicara.

"Besok, sabtu."

"Wow! Kau akan menghabiskan malam minggu mu bersama namja lusuh itu."

Saat DongHae tertawa, yang lain juga ikut tertawa. Meninggalkan KyuHyun yang hanya memasang wajah bosan. Hey! Ini menyangkut keberlangsungan hidupnya dua minggu kedepan, tetapi semua teman autisnya tak memberikan solusi sedikitpun.

"Kalian benar-benar tak membantu sedikitpun."

Dengusan KyuHyun sengaja di hembusnya dengan keras, tetapi malah membuat ShinDong semakin tertawa keras.

"Yeah… Tak banyak yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu dalam kasus ini, KyuHyun-ahh. Tapi kami akan menyemangatimu. Siapa tahu ada murid menengah pertama yang membuatmu tertarik."

"Hahh~~"

Lagi, semuanya kompak mendesah lelah. Apa hanya seorang pacar yang memenuhi pikiran DongHae? Padahal akhirnya _namja_ yang terobsesi dengan laut itu akan menghabiskan malam minggunya bersama EunHyuk, ShinDong, dan RyeoWook. ChangMin tentunya menghabiskan malam minggu bersama pacar rahasianya-entah benar atau tidak, tapi semua orang sudah menebak jika pacar rahasia seorang Shim ChangMin adalah games koleksinya.

"KyuHyun-ahh…"

Bulu kuduk KyuHyun benar-benar merinding mendapati RyeoWook tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan tersenyum aneh padanya-seperti mengetahui sesuatu.

«§§§§§§§§»

Jam tiga, baik KyuHyun maupun SungMin sampai di halaman rumah Jung _sonsaengnim_. Keduanya telah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian santai. KyuHyun yang memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna navy blue di padu jeans hitam dan sepatu sport putih bermotif biru muda. Ransel hitam menggelayut di punggungnya. Rambut hitam legamnya dibiarkan lurus begitu saja.

SungMin memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna coklat pucat. Dilapisi jaket kuning cerah, serta celana

selutut berwarna coklat susu. Rambut hitamnya ditutupi topi rajutan. Di punggungnya menggelayut ransel biru. Sedangkan MinHo dengan pakaian seragam training hijau muda.

"Ehm..!"

KyuHyun pura-pura membersihkan tenggorokannya, sengaja untuk memancing perhatian SungMin yang duduk agak jauh darinya dan tengah menatap random pandangan di luar jendela. Jung _sonsaengnim_ memberikan kunci ruangan yang disebutnya sebagai rumah mengajar pribadinya. Bangunan sederhana itu berdiri kokoh di sisi kiri rumah Jung _sonsaengnim_.

"Aku rasa kita harus melupakan sejenak hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan…"

"hmm? Tentu saja."

Jawab SungMin ringan, kembali menatap keluar jendela. Menikmati pemandangan berbagai macam bunga yang memenuhi halaman Jung _sonsaengnim_. Selain itu, SungMin juga memperhatikan MinHo yang berlari mengelilingi taman bagian samping-mengejar seekor kupu-kupu. SiWon memperbolehkan SungMin membawa MinHo selama jadwal mengajarnya.

"Maksudku, urusan yang kurang baik sebelumnya… bisa diselesaikan setelah ini."

"Baiklah."

KyuHyun memandang SungMin seperti melihat makhluk luar angkasa. Sungguh berbeda dengan SungMin yang berurusan dengannya belakangan ini.

_"Hyung…"_

_"ne?"_

Mata KyuHyun memperhatikan dengan lekat tiap gerakan SungMin, merekamnya dengan jeli. MinHo yang berpeluh mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Aku mengantuk…"

Sejenak SungMin berpikir, melihat jam di tangannya. MinHo terbiasa tidur pukul tiga sore hingga pukul lima sore. Sekarang sudah setengah empat, lewat dari jadwal rutinnya.

"Kau tak keberatan tidur di belakang?"

SungMin menuntun MinHo ke bagian belakang ruangan. Melepas jaketnya dan menata tas ransel biru laut yang selalu di bawanya. MinHo langsung merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya, menjadikan tas SungMin sebagai bantalnya. Begitupula jaket yang selalu di pakai SungMin, menjadi selimut untuk MinHo. Bocah itu langsung tertidur karena kelelahan bermain.

"_A-anyeonghaseyo_…"

KyuHyun dan SungMin menoleh serempak, seorang namja yang tak lebih tinggi dari SungMin menatap mereka bergantian sambil memperbaiki kacamata tebalnya.

"Silahkan masuk, JinKi-ahh^^"

"_N-ne_…"

Namja yang sekali lihat saja siapapun pasti berkesimpulan bahwa dia type murid culun dan kutu buku.

"Bisa kita mulai pelajarannya, JinKi-ahh?"

Senyum SungMin mengembang melihat remaja tanggung seperti Lee JinKi. Perlahan, _namja_ berambut mangkuk itu mengangguk antusias. Membuka semua buku yang ada di dalam tasnya dan menebarnya diatas sebuah meja yang lumayan besar. Baik KyuHyun maupun SungMin bergantian menerangkan materi matematika yang sulit di mengerti oleh JinKi.

"_H-hyung_…"

"_Ne_?"

Lagi-lagi KyuHyun dan SungMin menjawab serempak. Menunggu JinKi yang memperbaiki kacamata bulat tebalnya yang lengser dari hidung mancungnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengerti semua materi ini. Aku ingin sekali belajar materi tingkat menengah atas. Tetapi Jung _sonsaengnim_ tak pernah mengizinkannya. Aku hanya berpura-pura tak mengerti sedari tadi…"

"Kenapa Jung _sonsaengnim_ tak mau memberikan materi tingkatan kami?"

"Tentu saja, SungMin. Dia masih kelas dua menengah pertama."

"Ada segelintir anak yang bisa mencerna materi lebih dari teman-teman seumurnya."

"Lalu kau akan memberi materi pelajaran kita?"

"Kalau dia bisa kenapa tidak?"

"Jung _sonsaengnim_ pasti akan protes dan tak puas dengan hasil kerjamu."

"Tidak akan, selama anak ini tutup mulut."

Dua orang yang paling tua di ruangan itu beradu pandang. Seolah ada dua aliran listrik yang tengah saling mendorong untuk membuktikan siapa yang menang.

"_Yogiyo.. Hyungdeul…_"

JinKi menelan ludahnya pahit saat dua tutornya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh, buru-buru memperbaiki kacamata yang entah kenapa senang sekali berseluncur di batang hidungnya.

"_Jebalyo_.. Aku tidak akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Jung _sonsaengnim_. Semua karena permintaan orang tuaku untuk tak mengajari materi yang lebih tinggi."

Lama SungMin menatap JinKi yang menatapnya dengan wajah memelas. Sedangkan KyuHyun memasang wajah tidak akan terpengaruh dengan permintaan JinKi.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus tutup mulutmu dengan rapat, ok?"

JinKi membuat gesture seolah menutup zipper bibirnya agar tak bocor.

"Lee SungMin!"

«§§§§§§§§»

"Onew _hyung_…"

"Ne?"

"Boleh aku minta satu kornet sapinya?"

"nah.."

Onew dengan senang hati bertukar menu bekal dengan MinHo.

KyuHyun dan SungMin hanya memandang lesu sambil menahan perut mereka yang lapar. Salah mereka juga sih… Harus rela menonton dua orang anak-anak yang menikmati makan malam mereka. SungMin sengaja mempersiapkan bekal untuk MinHo. Sementara JinKi-atau lebih sering di panggil Onew memang rutin membawa bekalnya selama belajar dengan Jung _sonsaengnim_.

"_Hyung_! Aaaa…"

Mulut SungMin reflek terbuka menerima suapan dari MinHo, sementara KyuHyun sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

"_Hyung_, kalian tidak membawa bekal?"

Tanya Onew sambil mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya dan memperbaiki kacamatanya yang tergelincir diatas batang hidungnya.

"kami sudah makan kok sebelum datang kesini^^"

_'Sudah makan kepalamu…'_

SungMin hanya memandang KyuHyun sekilas, kemudian menatap bekal milik MinHo.

"MinHo-ya..?"

Mata SungMin melirik KyuHyun dari ekor matanya. Mengisyaratkan MinHo untuk berbagi dengan KyuHyun juga. Mengerti, MinHo segera menghampiri KyuHyun yang malu-malu kucing di suapi oleh MinHo.

"_Hyung_, tadi siang aku membeli sebungkus roti saat istirahat. Tapi aku lupa memakannya."

Mata KyuHyun dan SungMin langsung mengikuti tangan Onew yang memeriksa tas ransel besarnya. Mengeluarkan sebungkus roti sebesar dua kepalan tangan gadis remaja.

"sayang jika tidak dimakan…"

"Kami boleh memakannya?"

KyuHyun bertanya sekedar basa-basi, saat Onew mengangguk dan meneruskan menikmati bekalnya, KyuHyun langsung membukanya. Membagi dua roti tersebut dan memberikan setengahnya untuk SungMin yang menatap KyuHyun lama sebelum tersenyum dan menerima roti dari KyuHyun.

"_Hyungdeul_, kita mengobrol saja ya? Semua materi sudah masuk dalam otakku."

«§§§§§§§§»

"Hati-hati di jalan, _Hyungdeul_~~~"

Onew melambai dari kaca mobil sedan yang menjemputnya. Meninggalkan KyuHyun dan SungMin serta MinHo yang terlihat sangat senang bisa menikmati suasana malam di luar rumah. Jarang sekali SiWon membawa MinHo jalan-jalan saat malam.

"Kau pulang naik apa?"

Sambil menyusuri trotoar, KyuHyun melirik SungMin di sampingnya.

"Bus, tentu saja."

"Perlu ku antar?"

Senyum remeh terukir di wajah SungMin. Yang benar saja! Harusnya dia yang menawarkan diri untuk mengantar KyuHyun pulang.

"Tidak perlu. Lebih cepat kau sampai di rumah, itu lebih baik. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Tentu saja -_-"

Aura menyebalkan SungMin mulai menyeruak. MinHo kecil yang berjalan di gandeng SungMin di antara mereka sibuk memperhatikan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit.

"_Hyung_, boleh aku membeli es krim?"

Sejenak SungMin berpikir, SiWon belum pernah membelikan MinHo es krim di malam hari.

"MinHo-ya, bagaimana kalau kita membeli yang lain? Coklat?"

Giliran MinHo yang berpikir, menatap KyuHyun dan SungMin bergantian.

"Baiklah… Tapi besok belikan aku es krim ya _hyung_?"

SungMin mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Membawa MinHo membeli coklat berbentuk hewan-hewan lucu. KyuHyun hanya diam mengikuti. Kurang dari sepuluh jam bersama SungMin, membuat KyuHyun mendapati sisi lain dari _namja_ berperawakan manis ini.

"Ramai sekali…"

Gumam KyuHyun risih. Beberapa kali mereka hampir terpisah dan untung saja KyuHyun masih sempat menggenggam erat ransel SungMin.

"Tentu saja, ini malam minggu."

Jawab SungMin enteng, menunggu dengan sabar saat MinHo asik memilih-milih bentuk coklat yang di inginkannya.

"Yeah.. Malam minggu yang buruk."

SungMin hanya tertawa mencibir mendengarnya, KyuHyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain-tepatnya ke area jajanan tepi jalan. Perutnya masih lapar setengah mati akibat belum makan dari siang hari. Saat menangkap stand yang menjual _ddokbeokki_ berbeda dua stand dari yang menjual coklat, KyuHyun segera beralih pada stand makanan pedas tersebut. Meninggalkan SungMin dan MinHo sejenak.

"Dasar bocah itu…"

SungMin memasang wajah bosannya saat KyuHyun memisahkan diri darinya dan MinHo. Suasana semakin ramai dengan pasangan-pasangan yang di mabuk cinta, sedangkan mereka adalah dua orang dengan keepribadian berbeda yang sama-sama menyebalkan bagi satu sama lain.

"KyuHyun _hyung_ mana?"

Setelah SungMin membayar sebungkus coklat pilihan MinHo, bocah itu menyadari KyuHyun tidak lagi bersama mereka. SungMin segera mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari KyuHyun yang cukup menjulang di tengah keramaian.

"_Molla_, mungkin dia masih lapar. Kita istirahat dulu di tempat yang agak sepi ya?"

MinHo mengangguk setuju, lebih lama berada di luar rumah bersama SungMin merupakan kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. SungMin terlihat sebagai orang baik dan bertanggung jawab menurut MinHo, jadi bocah itu yakin SungMin tak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Eoh? Mereka sudah selesai ya?"

Gumam KyuHyun sambil mengunyah hasil buruan makan malamnya. Saat kembali ke area stand yang menjual coklat, SungMin dan MinHo sudah tak ada di sana. Kepala KyuHyun berputar-putar mencari sosok yang memakai topi rajutan itu. KyuHyun seperti merasa dejavu, rasanya… Dia merasa pernah mencari SungMin dalam situasi dan kondisi yag sama. Merasa sendiri di tengah keramaian.

"Hey, kau terlihat sangat bodoh."

Sontak KyuHyun menahan nafas, SungMin tiba-tiba sudah mencekal lengan kanannya.

"Akhirnya kau menemukanku."

_'Tentu saja. Semu hal dalam diriku terpusat padamu..'_

"Ayo pulang, MinHo sepertinya sudah mengantuk lagi."

KyuHyun masih terdiam, seolah kakinya terpaku dengan jalan yang di tapakinya. Menatap punggung SungMin yang berjalan menggandeng MinHo. Rasanya dia familiar dengan perasaan seperti saat ini.

"Lee SungMin… Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

«§§§§§§§§»

"Jangan sungkan SungMin-ahh. Taemin akan senang mendapat teman baru."

DongHae terlihat ikut lega. Awalnya dia hanya sekedar iseng untuk mengikuti KyuHyun dan SungMin menjadi tutor menggantikan Jung _sonsaengnim_. Tetapi Lee taemin-_namdongsaeng_nya merengek ingin ikut bersama DongHae. Namja flowerboy itu terlihat sangat senang mendapati taemin tak akan mengusiknya selama memiliki teman bermain.

"_Anyeonghaseyo_…"

Sontak ketiganya menoleh pada suara cempreng seorang gadis berambut panjang. Gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian ikut bergabung bersama tiga namja yang terlihat memikat semua di matanya.

"Namaku Victoria. Aku murid Jung _sonsaengnim_ setiap hari minggu."

"_Ne_, aku DongHae."

Keduanya berjabat tangan, sementara KyuHyun dan SungMin menatap jengah tingkah DongHae.

"Bisa kita mulai pelajarannya, _oppa_?"

Sambil berdehem, DongHae melepas jabatan tangannya dengan Victoria.

"Tentu saja. Yang akan mengajarimu dua orang temanku ini. Yang ini… Namanya Cho KyuHyun."

DongHae menepuk keras punggung KyuHyun, terdengar begitu bersemangat.

"Dan ini Lee SungMin."

Karena baru pertama kali berbicara dengan SungMin hari ini, DongHae hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Umm… _Oppadeul_, murid Gwangan high school?"

"Begitulah."

KyuHyun dan SungMin tetap diam, sepertinya DongHae sangat menikmati hobinya untuk mendekati perempuan sebanyak mungkin.

"Kalian tahu shim ChangMin _oppa_? Dia murid paling pintar angkatan kelas dua kan?"

"_MWO_?"

Baik KyuHyun dan DongHae terkejut dengan penuturan Victoria.

"Kau.. kenapa bisa tahu tentang ChangMin?"

Mata DongHae menatap penuh selidik pada Victoria yang tampak bingung dengan perubahan suasana.

"Hmm? Tentu saja aku tahu. ChangMin oppa adalah _namja_ku."

"Aku akan menghabisinya saat bertemu besok di sekolah."

Tangan DongHae terkepal, ternyata ucapan ChangMin tentang pacar sungguhannya benar adanya.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham, Nona.."

Tangan DongHae mengelus dagunya, kemudian beralih menatap KyuHyun dan SungMin yang duduk berdampingan di hadapannya dan Victoria.

"KyuHyun merupakan murid paling pintar angkatan kelas dua, dan dia sahabat paling dekat ChangMin. Dan Lee SungMin, murid pindahan yang akan menjadi saingan terberat KyuHyun semester ini saat naik kelas tiga. Otaknya encer juga walaupun hobi tidur."

"Lalu..?"

"Kau tak mengerti, Victoria?"

"Umm… Tidak."

DongHae membenarkan posisi duduknya. Menatap Victoria dengan wajah serius.

"Jika dua orang ini yang di percaya Jung _sonsaengnim_ untuk menggantikan posisinya, kau pasti berpikir mereka berdua adalah murid yang pintar. Kenapa bukan ChangMin? Karena dia tak lebih pintar dariku."

Wajah Victoria berubah terkejut, namun SungMin segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kita mulai belajar saja, jangan dengarkan mulut besar orang ini, mengerti?"

Mendengar nada tegas SungMin, Victoria mengangguk mengerti. Sementara DongHae meringis tak suka saat KyuHyun ikut mendelik menatapnya sebagai sebuah pengusiran agar tak menganggu jam belajar-mengajarnya.

«§§§§§§§§»

Esok harinya, DongHae benar-benar membongkar semua rahasia ChangMin dengan pacar sungguhannya. Proses tutor tetap di jalankan KyuHyun dan SungMin secara rutin selama dua minggu, tentunya mendekati akhir bulan. Itu artinya, ujian kenaikan kelas sudah di depan mata.

Semuanya sibuk belajar, begitu juga KyuHyun dan DongHae. Mereka sibuk belajar bersama RyeoWook, ShinDong, EunHyuk dan ChangMin.

"SungMin… Sudah dua hari tak terlihat olehku."

Mata DongHae menatap penuh tanya pada KyuHyun. Dia merasa tak perlu memperdulikan tentang SungMin, namja bermata foxy itu selalu sangat menyebalkan jika bertemu dengannya.

"_Mollayo_.."

Jawab KyuHyun acuh, membuat DongHae juga tak mau bertanya lebih jauh. Kembali melanjutkan belajarnya yang sebenarnya sangat membosankan. Besok adalah hari pertama ujian, apa SungMin akan datang?

KyuHyun juga bertanya-tanya sendiri, menebak-nebak alasan ketidak hadiran SungMin. Walaupun _namja_ itu hanya duduk dan tidur di kelas, tapi semenjak menjadi partner mengajarnya seminggu yang lalu, SungMin menjadi satu titik perhatian lain KyuHyun setelah semua deretan teman-temannya.

"KyuHyun-ahh..?"

Tiba-tiba semua orang mengerinyit merinding. RyeoWook menegakkan kepalanya, menatap KyuHyun intens.

"_Ne_, RyeoWook-ahh?"

KyuHyun memandang risih RyeoWook yang seperti ingin menerkamnya.

"Kasihan sekali…"

Air muka RyeoWook berubah sedih menatap KyuHyun yang tak mengerti apapun.

Setiap orang saling berpandangan, sementara RyeoWook kembali asik dengan buku sejarahnya.

Sebenarnya… Ada apa dengan RyeoWook?

«§§§§§§§§»

"Apa dia ada di sini..?"

KyuHyun berjalan mondar-mandir di depan gang sempit yang meninggalkan kenangan buruk. Di gang sempit yang di apit oleh bangunan restoran mewah dan motel ini, KyuHyun menghajar SungMin tanpa ampun. Waktu itu… KyuHyun mengatai SungMin sebagai sampah yang tengah memungut sampah juga karena SungMin tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan KyuHyun perihal kenapa SungMin memunguti sisa-sisa makanan di belakang restoran. Dan SungMin membalasnya dengan tikaman telak di hatinya tentang _eomma_nya…

Sudah satu jam KyuHyun menunggu, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan SungMin. Kyuhyu ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahannya tentang ucapannya terhadap SungMin. Tentu saja KyuHyun juga menginginkan permintaan maaf dari SungMin tentang _eomma_nya.

Dari seberang jalan, SungMin memperhatikan KyuHyun tanpa ekspresi. Sisa-sisa makanan yang dikumpulkan SungMin malam ini masih setengah dari biasanya, dan harusnya SungMin sudah mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin. Tapi, SungMin memilih berdiri selama satu jam di sana-memperhatikan KyuHyun. Bocah itu… Apa dia tak ingat jika besok akan menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas?

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau masih disini?"

Kepala SungMin menoleh, menatap KiBum yang tengah mengatur nafasnya akibat berlari-lari.

"Hanya lelah. Bisa kau gantikan aku mengumpulkan makanan lainnya? Mereka pasti kelaparan jika tidak makan satu malam saja."

KiBum mengangguk, mengambil alih kantong hitam yang masih ringan dari tangan SungMin.

Setelah memastikan KiBum berjalan menjauh, SungMin dengan langkah mantap menyebrangi jalan. Matanya jeli mengawasi KyuHyun yang masih setia berdiri di mulut gang.

"Seharusnya kau pulang dan belajar di rumah."

Wajah KyuHyun pucat untuk beberapa detik melihat kemunculan SungMin di hadapannya.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan dua hari ini? Ohh ya, kau murid cerdas jadi tak perlu belajar untuk menghadapi ujian."

Kalimat sindirian menghasilkan tawa kecil SungMin, mengarahkan langkah mereka masuk ke dalam gang yang gelap gulita.

"Aku memang cerdas. Bahkan langsung menghadapi ujian tak masalah bagiku."

Jawab SungMin enteng. Saat mendengar langkah kaki SungMin berhenti, KyuHyun juga berhenti.

"Apa yang membawamu hingga pukul sepuluh malam berada di luar rumah?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan saja…"

KyuHyun berbohong, SungMin tersenyum meremehkan. Dasar bocah!

"Ya sudah, pulanglah. Aku juga ingin pulang."

"Tunggu!"

SungMin tak jadi membalik badannya, menahan langkahnya yang sudah di ujung kaki.

"Aku berjanji menyelesaikan urusan kita setelah kegiatan tutor dua minggu selesai. Jadi, aku minta maaf karena mengataimu sampah dan menghajarmu."

Wajah SungMin berubah tak suka, jemarinya memainkan saku celananya.

"Pulanglah."

Setelah mengatakan satu kata itu, SungMin memiih berjalan. Namun, baru dua langkah, KyuHyun menahan lengannya.

"Sesuatu yang awalnya buruk, memang selalu buruk. Aku tak salah memanggilmu sampah, yang hidup berkeliaran di jalanan."

SungMin tak bereaksi apa-apa. KyuHyun menatap berang siluet yang berada dua langkah di hadapannya. Benar-benar manusia yang tidak memiliki etika! Bagaimana bisa ada yang tak mengacuhkan permintaan maaf seseorang secara tulus?

"Jangan membuang waktumu di sini. Pulanglah.. KyuHyun-ahh. _Eomma_mu pasti menunggumu di rumah-"

"Tahu apa kau soal _eomma_ku?"

KyuHyun mencengkram leher SungMin. Menekan kepala _namja_ yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu pada dinding yang dulu pernah menjadi saksi bisu.

"Aku hanya menebaknya saja."

Jawaban SungMin yang terkesan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, membuat KyuHyun semakin marah.

"Kau… Kau tahu sesuatu tentang _eomma_ku? Oh! Apa kau yang membuat _eomma_ menjadi seperti saat ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dan aku belum pernah bertemu dengan _eomma_mu. Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi gila? Aku tidak tahu."

HUPP!

SungMin dengan cekatan menahan kepalan tangan kanan KyuHyun yang siap mendaratkan pukulan keras di perut SungMin.

"Pulanglah. Esok hari, saat kau membuka matamu, kau tak perlu berurusan denganku lagi."

Ekspresi wajah SungMin campur aduk, tapi KyuHyun tak dapat melihatnya. Hanya deru nafas SungMin yang semakin memburu menggema di telinganya. Perlahan di rasakannya tubuh SungMin yang merapat padanya, dan hembusan nafas SungMin terasa semakin dekat menerpa bibirnya…

Gerakan SungMin terhenti. Matanya menatap kosng dalam kegelapan.

Jangan…

SungMin memejamkan matanya kuat, menjauh dari KyuHyun. Melangkah cepat meninggalkan _namja_ berkulit pucat yang kebingungan di tengah kegelapan.

"Pulanglah, KyuHyun-ahh."

«§§§§§§§§»

"Jung _sonsaengnim_!"

KyuHyun berlari kecil menyusul guru paruh baya yang baru saja selesai mengawasi murid-murid melaksanakan ujian kenaikan kelasnya.

"Ye, KyuHyun-ssi?"

"Aku tak melihat Lee SungMin-ssi ikut serta ujian hari ini."

Jung _sonsaengnim_ tersenyum maklum. Kemudian memperbaiki posisi kacamata bacanya yang berbingkai lebar.

"Lee SungMin sudah pindah semenjak tiga hari yang lalu. Sepertinya urusan yang mendadak. _Hyung_nya yang mengurus kepindahan Lee SungMin, tapi dia tak memberitahuku kemana SungMin di pindahkan. Aku tidak khawatir, dia anak yang pintar."

Melihat KyuHyun diam cukup lama dan merasa tak ada hal yang perlu di bicarakan lagi, Jung _sonsaengnim_ memilih meninggalkan KyuHyun sendirian di koridor sekolah.

_'Pulanglah. Esok hari, saat kau membuka matamu, kau tak perlu berurusan denganku lagi.'_

"Bodoh."

**TBC**

**semoga responnya baik :)**

**reviews sangat di tunggu dari para pembaca :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meninggalkan reviewnya :D**

**Yang bertanya tentang arti judul FF ini, akan terjelaskan seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Lalu, yang bertanya FF ini akan menjadi berapa chapter, jawabannya adalah 5 chapter.**

**Untuk typo jika masih ada mohon maaf, karena sudah di periksa sebaik mungkin.**

Cast

- Cho KyuHyun

- Lee SungMin

- Cho Hankyung

- Cho HeeChul (GS)

- Kim KiBum

- Leeteuk

- Lee Jongwoon

- Henry (Liu Xian Hua)

- Shim Changmin

- Lee Donghae

- Shin Donghee

- Choi Siwon

- Choi Minho

- Lee Jinki (onew)

- Victoria

- Other cast

ᵜ҈҉ᵜ**Part 2**ᵜ҉҈ᵜ

**HAPPY READING ****\\^.^/**

**Author POV**

.

.

.

"Jung _sonsaengnim_!"

KyuHyun berlari kecil menyusul guru paruh baya yang baru saja selesai mengawasi murid-murid melaksanakan ujian kenaikan kelas.

"_Ne_, KyuHyun-ssi?"

"Aku tak melihat Lee SungMin-ssi ikut serta ujian hari ini."

Jung _sonsaengnim_ tersenyum. Kemudian memperbaiki posisi kacamata bacanya yang berbingkai lebar.

"Lee SungMin sudah pindah semenjak tiga hari yang lalu. Sepertinya urusan yang mendadak. _Hyung_nya yang mengurus kepindahan Lee SungMin, tapi dia tak memberitahuku kemana SungMin di pindahkan. Aku tidak khawatir, dia anak yang pintar."

"…"

Melihat KyuHyun diam cukup lama dan merasa tak ada hal yang perlu di bicarakan lagi, Jung _sonsaengnim_ memilih meninggalkan KyuHyun sendirian di koridor sekolah.

_'Pulanglah. Esok hari, saat kau membuka matamu, kau tak perlu berurusan denganku lagi.'_

"Bodoh."

KyuHyun segera memutar langkahnya, berniat untuk langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Perasaannya sangat buruk hari ini.

"KyuHyun-ahh! Cepat! Kita akan belajar bersama di rumah ChangMin!"

Kepala KyuHyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan DongHae, lalu segera melupakan permasalahan tentang SungMin yang masih berkeliaran di pikirannya. Untuk apa di pikirkan? _Namja_ menyebalkan itu sudah pindah…

«§§§§§§§§»

SungMin duduk di salah satu sofa di tengah ruangan yang sunyi dan tak terlalu terang. Pikirannya tengah menerawang kemana-mana.

_'Aku rasa… Hyung hanya terobsesi padanya.'_

Ucapan KiBum masih terekam jelas di pikirannya. Selama beberapa bulan berada begitu dekat dengan KyuHyun, SungMin mendapati satu hal yang luput dari pikirannya.

'_Dia masih muda… Pantas mendapatkan masa depan yang lebih baik. Aku tak boleh menghancurkannya…_'

"Hahh…"

"Meaow~~"

Suara kucing yang mendekat dan menari-nari di kaki SungMin membuat majikannya segera menggendongnya dan mendudukkannya di atas paha. Kemudian SungMin menangkup muka kucing berbulu tebal tersebut dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau tahu, menjadi tua itu tak menyenangkan."

«§§§§§§§§»

"_A-appa_?"

KyuHyun menatap tak percaya. Sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya memang benar seorang Cho HanKyung.

"KyuHyun-ahh…"

Wajah HanKyung terlihat berseri-seri. Tapi langkah KyuHyun tiba-tiba terhenti. Perasaan bahagianya setelah melihat appanya hilang sudah.

"Untuk apa _appa_ kesini?"

HanKyung menelan ludahnya pahit. Lelaki paruh baya ini tahu, kesalahannya sangat besar. Meninggalkan istrinya yang tengah tertekan dan menjadi gila, otomatis melimpahkan semua tanggung jawab pada putra tunggal mereka.

"Maafkan _appa_, KyuHyun-ahh…"

HanKyung langsung jatuh berlutut di hadapan KyuHyun. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan KyuHyun.

"Izinkan _appa_ untuk menyembuhkan _eomma_mu…"

Kedua tangan KyuHyun menggigil menahan emosinya. Rasa marah, kesal, sedih, dan pilu bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Lari dari kenyataan? Takut begitu saja ketika istrimu menjerit histeris melihat suaminya sendiri? Kau bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Mengubur dirimu sendiri jauh dari kenyataan!"

Kepala HanKyung semakin terpekur dalam. Apa yang di katakan KyuHyun semuanya memang kenyataan. Tapi ada satu hal yang tak di pahami KyuHyun…

"Kau tak tahu kenapa _appa_mu ini memilih untuk menjauh dari _eomma_mu. Kau belum tahu bagaimana rasanya saat orang yang paling kau cintai begitu ketakutan setengah mati saat melihatmu. Semoga kau tak pernah mengalaminya, KyuHyun-ahh… Ini menyakitkan…"

"…"

Melihat HanKyung menangis di bawahnya, KyuHyun ikut meneteskan air matanya. Sudah lama sekali dia tak menangis. Laki-laki tak boleh mudah menangis kan..?

"_Appa_ menjadi serba salah. Di satu sisi, _appa_ sangat ingin terus bersama _eomma_mu dan mendukung kesembuhannya. Di sisi lain, _appa_ juga tak tahan melihatnya harus ketakutan hingga wajahnya memutih saat bertemu…"

"…"

Lama keduanya terdiam. Melepas tangis kesakitan yang sudah menggunung menyesakkan hati masing-masing.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku, HanKyung-ssi… Bertahan hingga akhir jika kau memulai semua ini.."

HanKyung mendongak menatap anaknya sendiri… Senyum terukir di wajahnya, KyuHyun mengizinkannya.

«§§§§§§§§»

KyuHyun memeluk kedua lututnya. Jeritan histeris dan ketakutan sang _eomma_ menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah. Sudah hampir setengah jam KyuHyun duduk meringkuk di samping pintu kamar _eomma_nya di lantai dua. Mengunci pintu tersebut dan membiarkan HanKyung mencoba usaha awalnya.

Setiap jeritan yang keluar dari mulut HeeChul membuat setiap tarikan nafas KyuHyun terasa sangat menyakitkan. KyuHyun tahu ini akan berat, menyerah sekarang terlalu pagi. Kaki dan tangannya sudah gatal untuk segera berlari dan memeluk _eomma_nya agar berhenti menangis dan menjerit.

«§§§§§§§§»

TIKK.. TIKK… TIKK…

"Ugh.."

Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Dinginnya lantai dan dinding langsung menyambut KyuHyun saat membuka matanya. Setelah matanya dapat melihat dengan benar, KyuHyun segera memeriksa jam tangannya.

Pukul dua pagi lewat tiga belas menit. Segera KyuHyun bangkit, mengabaikan tubuhnya yang terhuyung-huyung dan segera membuka pintu kamar _eomma_nya.

"…"

Hembusan nafas lega di sertai senyum kecil, KyuHyun segera menutup kembali pintu tersebut. Mendapati sang _eomma_ yang meringkuk nyaman dalam pelukan _appa_nya sudah lebih dari cukup. KyuHyun tak pernah berharap sejauh ini. Baginya… Memastikan tak ada yang menganggu _eomma_nya saja bisa membuatnya bersujud syukur.

Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkannya lagi. Dalam waktu satu malam… Takdir membalik jalan hidupnya yang suram menjadi mulai menampakkan cahaya jalan indah untuknya.

«§§§§§§§§»

**_5 years later…_**

"_Eomma_, kau terlihat semakin tua."

"_Ya_! Aku marah-marah karena kau! Harusnya kau tidur cukup semalam! Berhenti dengan game-game bodohmu itu! Kau sudah tua sekarang!"

"Aku baru 23 tahun."

"Wajahmu boros umur Cho!"

"Aish…"

KyuHyun memakan sarapan ala roti isi buatan HeeChul. Wanita paruh baya itu sudah kembali menjalani kehidupan normalnya semenjak dua tahun lalu. Kesabaran yang berbuah manis.

Hari ini KyuHyun mulai mengajar di universitas milik _appa_nya, makanya HeeChul memarahinya saat terlambat bangun tidur pagi ini.

"Otakmu sepertinya sudah keriting gara-gara rumus matematika. Kapan kau berkencan, eoh?"

KyuHyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia bukan anak gadis yang harus di nikahkan secepatnya sebelum terlalu tua. Setua apapun dirinya, pasti masih ada perempuan yang mau dengannya. Cho KyuHyun memang tampan 8-)

Lagipula, saat di sekolah menengah atas KyuHyun lebih fokus untuk merawat _eomma_nya ini. Saat kuliahpun KyuHyun juga masih fokus menyembuhkan HeeChul bersama HanKyung. Tak ada waktu mengenal perempuan…

"Aku tak berminat. Belum berminat sih…"

"Sana! Berangkat secepatnya. Kau dosen masih seumur biji jagung di tanah, tak boleh terlambat."

"_Ne_~~"

KyuHyun segera berdiri dari duduknya, merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut. Kemudian menenteng tas tangan khas seorang dosen.

"Na-ah… Putraku yang tampan, kau harus bekerja dengan hati!"

"_Ne, eomma_."

Setelah mencium dahi _eomma_nya, KyuHyun segera memasuki mobil sedan hitam miliknya. Melambai pada HeeChul yang masih berdiri dan balas melambai.

«§§§§§§§§»

"Setiap mahasiswa yang belajar dengan saya harus membawa buku penunjang. Bagi yang lupa membawanya, silahkan keluar dari kelas. Untuk dua kali pertemuan kedepannya, saya masih memberi toleransi bagi yang belum membawa buku penunjang. Mengerti?"

"Y_e, sonsaengnim_."

"Untuk absensi, kalian memiliki kesempatan untuk absen sebanyak empat kali. Jika lebih, silahkan mengulang di semester berikutnya. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Tidak, _sonsaengnim_."

"Ahh ya, jangan coba-coba memanipulasi absen. Saya bisa menghapal seluruh tanda tangan kalian."

Semua mahasiswa di dalam kelas itu mengangguk mengerti. Jangan salah… Muda begini, KyuHyun juga harus bersikap disiplin dan tegas. Mau jadi apa generasi bangsanya jika terus di manja?

TOK TOK TOK…

"M_ianhamnida, sonsaengnim._ Saya terlambat."

KyuHyun menatap tidak suka pada salah satu mahasiswa yang terlambat lebih dari lima belas menit.

"Silahkan masuk. lain kali, saya tidak menoleransi keterlambatan dalam bentuk apapun. Jika saya yang terlambat, saya juga tidak akan menghadiri kelas."

Mahasiswa laki-laki tersebut mengangguk mengerti, kemudian duduk pada salah satu bangku yang masih kosong.

"Untuk kurikulum kalian, saya akan membagikan fotokopiannya."

KyuHyun membuka tas hitam ala dosen yang di bawanya. Mengeluarkan tumpukan kertas setebal sepuluh sentimeter. Kemudian membagikannya pada setiap mahasiswa. Saat berdiri di hadapan mahasiswa yang terlambat di hari pertamanya mengajar, fotokopian yang di genggamnya ternyata tak cukup, dalam artian lain habis. KyuHyun teringat satu hal…

"Maaf, anda yang terlambat. Silahkan memperkenalkan diri. Untuk kurikulumnya, anda bisa mengambil di ruangan saya."

Semua mata tertuju pada mahasiswa yang berpenampilan sporty tersebut. Dengan jeans hitam longgarnya di padu jersey berwarna merah menyala. Di lapisi oleh jaket dark blue di luarnya. Kepalanya di tutupi topi berwarna biru pucat dengan logo huruf B di depannya.

KyuHyun kembali duduk pada kursi dosen di depan kelas, di ikuti si mahasiswa telat yang berjalan santai.

"Lee SungMin _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_. Mohon kerjasamanya."

_'Lee SungMin…?'_

SungMin kembali duduk. Saling berkenalan dengan teman-teman barunya yang tertarik untuk berteman.

KyuHyun tertegun di meja dosen, memperhatikan lekat sosok mahasiwa yang tengah tertawa kecil bersama teman-temannya.

_'Terlihat mirip… Tapi yang ini wajahnya lebih dewasa.'_

Mata KyuHyun masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik mahasiswa bernama Lee SungMin. Rasanya tidak mungkin mereka adalah orang yang sama, mengingat mereka satu angkatan saat sekolah menengah atas beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Hmm…"

Mengingat kembali tentang Lee SungMin, KyuHyun mengakui bahwa dia memiliki kesan yang kurang baik tentang _namja_ berperawakan manis tersebut. Jika boleh di katakan, bagi KyuHyun masa lalunya dengan SungMin tergolong suram.

"Mohon perhatiannya. Karena hari ini merupakan hari pertama kalian mengikuti perkuliahan Statistik semester ini, saya cukupkan sampai disini saja perkenalannya. Pertemuan selanjutnya, kita langsung masuk pada materi pertama."

KyuHyun segera merapikan isi tasnya. Setelah semua mahasiswa keluar dari kelas, KyuHyun juga memilih untuk menuju ruangan khusus dosen.

"_Sonsaengnim_!"

Dahi KyuHyun berjeringit kaget saat sebuah suara kekanakan berteriak dari arah kirinya.

"Ya?"

Pandangan KyuHyun menatap bertanya mahasiswa berambut blonde terang di hadapannya. Tatanan pakaiannya sangat kental dengan nuansa hiphop.

"_Mianhae_, aku terlambat. Udara pagi ini sangat mendukung untuk tidur lebih lama."

Mata KyuHyun memandang tak suka saat bocah di hadapannya ini berbicara dengan bahasa yang tak formal.

"Bukan urusanku. Oh ya, rambutmu melanggar aturan fakultas."

Kaki KyuHyun mulai melangkah meninggalkan si mahasiwa yang super telat mengatur nafasnya di depan pintu kelas.

"Hey, seharusnya kau berbicara dengan bahasa yang formal padanya."

Henry, mahasiswa super telat itu menoleh ke sampingnya. Disana berdiri seorang Lee SungMin yang menatap Henry dengan wajah dewasanya.

"Aku lupa!"

Segera Henry berlari menyusul KyuHyun, begitu juga SungMin yang berjalan mengikuti di belakangnya.

"_Sonsaengnim_!"

"Haish…"

KyuHyun melangkah kesal, mahasiswa yang tidak disiplin harus di beri pelajaran agar tak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

"_Sonsaengnim… Mianhamnida_."

Henry membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapan KyuHyun yang berdiri resah di perhatikan oleh banyak pasang mata di sekitarnya.

"Hey, berdirilah."

Mendengar suara KyuHyun melunak, Henry berdiri tegap dan memasang senyum lima jari andalannya.

"Cari mahasiswa yang satu kelas denganmu. Sepertinya mereka tengah menuju kantin untuk menunggu mata kuliah selanjutnya. Silahkan fotokopi sendiri kurikulum yang telah di bagikan."

"_Ye, Sonsaengnim_!"

Lagi-lagi Henry menbungkuk dalam-dalam. Membuat KyuHyun berdecak sebal.

"Jangan telat di mata kuliahku minggu depan."

Setelah berucap demikian, KyuHyun berjalan meninggalkan Henry yang meneriakkan kata YES tanpa suara.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang…"

Gumam KyuHyun sambil menutup pintu ruangannya. KyuHyun meletakkan tas yang akan selalu menemaninya setiap kali mengajar.

TOK TOK TOK…

"Silahkan masuk!"

KyuHyun membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi tegak. Matanya bertemu padang dengan mata SungMin.

"Maaf, saya menganggu, _sonsaengnim._"

Ujar SungMin sopan. Kemudian menutup pintu ruangan KyuHyun dan duduk pada kursi tamu yang tersedia di hadapan meja kerja KyuHyun.

"Oh! Kau yang juga terlambat. Minggu depan jangan datang terlambat lagi."

SungMin hanya mengangguk sekilas, memperhatikan KyuHyun yang membongkar sesuatu di bawah mejanya.

"Ini."

KyuHyun menyodorkan fotokopian kurikulum pada SungMin.

"_Kamsahamnida, sonsaengnim_."

Setelah membungkuk sekilas, SungMin berniat untuk segera angkat kaki. Tetapi KyuHyun menahannya.

"Sebentar, duduklah… Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku tanyakan."

Kembali SungMin duduk dan diam menatap meja di hadapannya. KyuHyun tidak menggunakan bahasa fomal lagi.

_'Kenapa aku terus berpikir jika mereka orang yang sama…?'_

"Kau lulusan dari sekolah mana..?"

"Aku menuntut ilmu sebelumnya di Jepang, tepatnya di Tokyo."

Kepala KyuHyun mengangguk mengerti. Rasanya bodoh sekali menahan salah satu mahasiswa di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

"Ya sudah. Hanya itu yang ingin ku tanyakan."

SungMin mengangguk mengerti dan segera keluar dari ruangan KyuHyun.

"Apa yang ku pikirkan..?"

KyuHyun menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Lalu beralih untuk mencari kesibukan apa saja yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

«§§§§§§§§»

"_Yogiyo_…"

Kepala SungMin menoleh ke belakang bahunya. Di sana berdiri mahasiswa super telat yang berhasil membuat KyuHyun kesal padanya.

"Ya?"

Henry mendekati SungMin sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Boleh aku meminjam kurikulum milikmu..? Aku sulit bergaul dengan orang-orang baru. Maksudku, aku masih canggung untuk menyapa teman kita yang lainnya di kantin.."

"Ini."

Mata Henry berbinar cerah. Segera menyambar kurikulum milik SungMin.

"Ayo! Aku akan mentraktirmu makan pagi hari ini!"

"Kau belum makan pagi?"

SungMin bertanya pada Henry yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin saat terbangun pukul tujuh pagi. Lagipula… Semalam aku kelelahan membenahi apartemen baruku."

Henry terus berbicara panjang lebar. Mereka membeli dua bungkus roti rasa coklat dan dua kotak susu vanilla, tentu saja Henry yang membayar semuanya.

"Aku ingin berkeliling kampus ini. Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku?"

Sejenak SungMin berpikir, kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Seharusnya aku memilih jam mata kuliah statistik pada hari yang lain."

"Memangnya kenapa? Sepertinya KyuHyun _sonsaengnim_ tak terlalu buruk.."

"Kau jangan percaya dengan tampangnya! Ahh iya, kita belum berkenalan, hehehe… Namaku Liu XianHua. Kau bisa memanggilku Henry. Ayahku orang china dan ibuku orang Kanada. Aku lahir di Kanada, makanya namaku ada dua macam juga^^"

"Namaku Lee SungMin."

"Baiklah, SungMin! Kau jangan tertipu dengan wajah _babo_ KuiXian itu."

_'Aku tidak mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mempercayai wajah KyuHyun -_-'_

Lagi-lagi Henry bercerita panjang lebar tentang sisi jelek KyuHyun yang-SungMin sendiri juga sudah tahu dan hafal semuanya.

"Oh ya, jangan bilang pada yang lain… KyuHyun itu sepupuku."

SungMin mengangguk mengerti, Henry kembali bercerita penuh semangat. Melupakan tujuan utama mereka untuk mengenal lebih dekat tentang kampus barunya. Sesekali SungMin menanggapi sambil mengangguk membenarkan atau menggeleng tidak setuju.

_'Mulut bocah ini seperti kaset rusak..'_

«§§§§§§§§»

"Lee SungMin?"

KyuHyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mata KyuHyun menyipit memperhatikan sosok yang sedang berjalan cepat di tepi jalan, perlahan KyuHyun memelankan laju mobilnya dan menurunkan kaca bagian pengemudi.

"Lee SungMin!"

Yang di panggil terlonjak kaget. Wajahnya masih terkejut mendapati siapa yang memanggilnya.

"_So-sonsaengnim_..?"

_'Mati aku!'_

SungMin mengumpat dalam hatinya, namun tetap tersenyum saat KyuHyun turun dari sisi pengemudi.

"Kau baru pulang?"

"Umm… _Ne_^^ aku menghabiskan waktu memutari kampus baruku."

"Ahh begitu.."

Keduanya berdiri canggung. KyuHyun pun menatap SungMin ragu saat sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya.

"Apa kau sibuk?"

Beberapa detik SungMin memperhatikan KyuHyun. Nada pertanyaannya terdengar seperti sebuah ajakan… Kencan?

"Maksudku, anggap saja aku mentraktirmu. Kau pasti belum lama menetap di seoul."

"_Ne_…"

SungMin tengah berpikir cepat, tubuhnya terasa ingin terbagi dua.

"Tapi jika kau sibuk bisa kapan-kapan saja."

Lagi, SungMin menatap KyuHyun. Lalu menghirup udara lumayan banyak kemudian menghembuskannya lagi.

"Baiklah, Sonsaengnim."

Dan KyuHyun pun tersenyum lebar…

"Na-ah! Silahkan masuk!"

KyuHyun membukakan pintu bagian penumpang dengan semangat. Sambil berlari-lari kecil, KyuHyun menuju ke bagian pengemudi.

"Aku suka berkunjung ke sebuah kafe saat sore hari. Di sana suasananya juga tenang dan nyaman. Semoga kau menyukainya."

"Benarkah..?"

"Umm ! Kafenya bernama Kona Beans. Aku cukup kenal dengan pemiliknya."

_'Oh my god… Seharusnya aku memang di sana sekarang juga!'_

Jari-jari SungMin mengetik sebuah pesan singkat dengan terburu-buru. KyuHyun sebenarnya ingin bertanya perihal apa yang mengejar SungMin saat ini. Tapi masih sungkan dan memilih untuk mengemudikan mobil sedan hitamnya hati-hati.

"_Sonsaengnim_, bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat lain saja? Saudaraku pernah bercerita ada tempat yang lebih bagus. Kalau tidak salah namanua Mouse Rabbit."

"Hmm… Baiklah. Aku baru tahu jika ada kafe dengan nama seaneh itu."

_'Dewi fortune berpihak padaku…'_

Akhirnya SungMin bisa duduk dengan rileks. Menyandarkan punggungnya dengan lebih santai.

"Kau sepertinya tegang sekali…"

"A-aku meminta izin pada _oka-san_. Maksudku, meminta izin pada _eomma_."

"bahasa Jepang mu pasti bagus sekali. Lain kali kau harus mengajariku. Aku bisa mengajarimu bahasa china sebagai imbalannya."

_'Baka KuiXian -_-…'_

"SungMin..?"

"_Ne, Sonsaengnim_..?"

"Aku tidak tahu dimana alamat kafenya. Apa kau tahu?"

"Sebentar, aku bertanya pada saudaraku dulu."

KyuHyun mengangguk setuju. Memperlambat laju mobilnya sambil menunggu SungMin sibuk dengan ponsel androidnya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di depan kafe mouse rabbit. SungMin terlihat bersemangat turun dari mobil KyuHyun dan segera memasuki pintu kafe.

SungMin sengaja masuk lebih dulu ke dalam kafe, segera menuju konter pembelian dan berbicara dengan pelayannya.

"Selamat si-Sung!..."

"Sshh.."

Jari telunjuk SungMin menempel di bibirnya. Matanya melotot menatap si pelayan, lalu melirik KyuHyun yang berjalan di belakangnya. Mengerti, si pelayan berdehem dan ekspresinya dingin lagi.

"Selamat siang. Anda ingin memesan apa?"

Kepala KyuHyun mendongak menatap berbagai macam menu yang di sediakan. Lalu menatap si pelayan yang terlihat agak gugup bertemu pandang dengan KyuHyun.

"Menurutmu, mana yang paling enak?"

Tanya KyuHyun pada si pelayan.

"Ye.. YeSung.. YeSung-ssi. Menurutmu, mana menu yang enak di sini?"

"I-itu… Umm.."

YeSung ikut membaca daftar menunya. Semuanya dapat dipastikan enak bagi YeSung. Sementara SungMin menatap KyuHyun jengkel, sikap menyebalkannya mulai menyeruak terlepas dari profesinya sebagai dosen.

"Jadi, sebaiknya aku memesan apa, YeSung-ssi?"

"Kalau bisa, anda pesan saja semuanya. Menurutku, semuanya enak^^"

Mata YeSung tertelan saat tertawa, meninggalkan segari bulu mata yang lebat.

"Huh?"

Wajah KyuHyun penuh tanya menatap YeSung yang berambut pink menyala. SungMin mendelik bosan pada YeSung yang memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

"_Ne_! sebagian resepnya aku yang merekomendasikan dan mencobanya. Karena aku pemilik kafe ini."

_'Pantas saja…'_

KyuHyun menatap YeSung dengan pandangan tak suka. Kemudian beralih menoleh pada SungMin yang segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau saja yang pesan makanannya. Untukku, samakan saja dengan punyamu."

"Baiklah…"

Sejenak SungMin berpikir. Vanilla late di kafe ini merupakan favorit SungMin. Dan cake strawberry dengan lelehan coklat panas merupakan menu wajib SungMin jika berkunjung ke kafe ini.

"Se- umm.. Maksudku, dua vanilla late dan dua strawberry cake melting chocolate."

"_Algesseumnida_."

Jari telunjuk YeSung menekan beberapa pilihan pada layar di hadapannya. KyuHyun segera membayar tagihan dan meminta SungMin untuk memilih tempat duduk yang di sukainya.

"Ramai sekali…"

KyuHyun terlihat agak tak nyaman dengan suasana kafe yang ribut. Sore hari merupakan saat paling sibuk di kafe ini.

"Setiap sore memang ramai. Apalagi malam minggu."

Jawab SungMin santai dan mengambil satu piring cake yang di bawa KyuHyun dari konter pemesanan.

"Begitu kah..?"

_'Kenapa dia tahu..? Bukankah dia baru pertama datang ke tempat ini…? Bisa jadi juga saudaranya yang bercerita..'_

Mata KyuHyun memandang SungMin menyelidik, kemudian mengangguk menyetujui isi pikirannya sendiri. Sambil menatap SungMin yang sibuk dengan makanannya, KyuHyun terus berpikir tentang dua orang yang memiliki nama sama dan tampilan yang juga benar-benar sama. Tapi banyak hal yang membuat logikanya terbentur jalan buntu.

«§§§§§§§§»

"_Hyung_, sebaiknya kau beristirahat di rumah."

"Lebih baik aku disini, KiBum-ahh. Jika hanya duduk di rumah, aku merasa bosan."

"Benar juga."

KiBum tak mau meneruskan pembicaraan lagi. SungMin baru saja pulang dari makam _eomma_nya, memperingati hari kematian JungSu. KiBum berpikir sepertinya SungMin sengaja mengalihkan perhatiannya agar tak bersedih.

"Minggu depan kau harus menemaniku lagi mengunjungi area pemakaman."

"Tentu saja, Hyung."

KiBum kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Sementara SungMin sibuk meneliti beberapa berkas yang terlihat lebih sedikit dari hari sebelumnya di atas meja.

"Mengenai _appa_mu _hyung_… Bukankah kau sudah bisa mengajukan kasus itu pada pihak kepolisian?"

Dahi SungMin mengerinyit mendengar pertanyaan KiBum.

"Aku masih memikirkannya.."

"Kita sudah memiliki seorang saksi yang sangat kuat."

SungMin beralih memandang KiBum. Sosok namja bermarga kim ini sudah seperti saudara sedarah bagi SungMin-dan memang saudaranya.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, KiBum-ahh. Aku mohon kau memberi pengertian pada _imo_, permasalahan ini tak hanya berputar tentang adik laki-lakinya. Tapi banyak pihak yang terlibat."

Kepala KiBum sedikit tertunduk. Selain adanya desakan dari _eomma_nya, KiBum juga terdorong oleh empati pada SungMin. Namja berumur tiga puluh tahun yang merupakan bosnya ini juga berhak mendapatkan keadilan.

"_Hyung_..?"

"_Ne_?"

"Aku suka saat kau tersenyum lagi."

Secara tak sadar SungMin tersenyum, mengerti maksud apa yang terselip dari ucapan KiBum.

"Kau juga berhak memiliki kebahagiaan, _hyung_. Seperti YeSung _hyung_ dan RyeoWook."

"Semua orang memang memiliki hak untuk bahagia.."

"Berhentilah bersembunyi, _hyung_."

"Aku sedang berusaha, KiBum-ahh."

«§§§§§§§§»

Mau tidak mau, KyuHyun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya pasti terus memikirkan mahasiswanya sendiri yang bernama Lee SungMin. Semuanya belum jelas bagi KyuHyun. Lelaki ini memang meyakini tentang setiap manusia memiliki tujuh orang kembaran yang wajahnya mirip satu sama lain. Tetapi dalam kasus seorang Lee SungMin, kemiripan mereka terasa seratus persen sama!

"Haish! Aku kira sudah bisa lepas dari namja menyebalkan itu. Awas saja, jika bertemu lagi dengannya akan ku hajar lebih dari yang dulu."

Sungut KyuHyun sambil terus menyetir mobil sedannya. HeeChul meminta KyuHyun untuk menjemputnya dari pusat perbelanjaan.

Di hari bebas tugas mengajar, KyuHyun keluar rumah dengan tampilan ala anak mudanya. Tak memakai pakaian formal yang terdiri dari celana dasar panjang dan kemeja rapi. Tetapi memakai celana jeans longgar dengan kaus oblong.

"_Eomma, neo eodisseo_?"

Seketika KyuHyun menjauhkan ponsel hitam itu dari telinganya. Suara di seberang telepon benar-benar berisik.

"KYUHYUN! _PPALIWA_! _EOMMA_ MEMBUTUHKANMU!"

Mendengar seruan panik HeeChul, KyuHyun juga ikut panik dan memarkirkan mobilnya pada area parkir kosong terdekat.

"_Eomma eodiga_?!"

BLAMM! TINN TIN!

Setelah mengunci mobilnya, KyuHyun berlari-lari kecil menuju lift yang tersedia di area parkiran menuju bagian samping mall yang di kunjunginya saat ini.

"EOH! YAA! JANGAN DI AMBIL!-KYUHYUN-AHH! _PPALIWA_~~"

PIPP!

"Haish! Menyuruhku buru-buru tapi aku tidak tahu harus menolongnya dimana.."

TING!

Lift dari basement berhenti di lantai pertama. KyuHyun berpikir sejenak untuk mencai _eomma_nya di area khusus apa.

"_Eomma_ paling sering berkunjung ke area pakaian."

Langkah KyuHyun besar-besar menaiki escalator. Bahkan sambil melangkahi dua anak tangga sekaligus. Saat sudah sampai di dekat area pakaian, KyuHyun menyadari satu hal…

"Jangan bilang nyonya itu tengah memperebutkan pakaian dengan diskon besar -_-"

Sayangnya apa yang di takutkan KyuHyun memang benar halnya. Suara keributan dan teriakan perempuan yang di dengarnya merupakan perang panas saling memperebutkan pakaian yang mereka inginkan. Suara operator yang terus mengompori suasana diskon menggema di seluruh lantai empat.

"Yang benar saja aku harus masuk ke dalam sana…"

Badan KyuHyun rasanya langsung lemas saat melihat hiruk-pikuk keributan wanita-wanita yang tengah _on fire _berbelanja.

"Hmm?"

KyuHyun meraba ponselnya yang bergetar di saku kanannya. Dan wajah KyuHyun langsung lesu saat mendapati _ID caller _yang tertera pada layar sentuh tersebut.

"KYUHYUN-AHH! _EOMMA_ MENUNGGUMU DI KASIR NOMOR LIMA."

KyuHyun akhirnya memasuki area perbelanjaan khusus pakaian tersebut. Kemudian menuju deretan belasan kasir dengan antrian yang tak ada habis-habisnya.

"Nomor lima… Nomor lima…."

Bibir KyuHyun terus menggumamkan "nomor lima" sambil mencari sosok HeeChul.

"Nomor lima?"

Di depan kasir nomor lima bagian luar, KyuHyun melihat ke sepanjang antrian. Terlihat HeeChul yang melambai-lambai padanya. KyuHyun membalas melambai kecil sambil tersenyum. Dapat di rasakannya puluhan pasang mata yang memperhatikannya, tentu saja mayoritas kaum hawa. Kepala KyuHyun menoleh ke sekitar, mendapati beberapa orang laki-laki yang sepertinya bernasib sama.

"KyuHyun! Di sini..!"

"_Ne_.."

Telapak tangan kanan HeeChul terbuka, seolah meminta sesuatu.

"_Eomma_ pinjam kartu kreditmu, _ne_? pasti _eomma_ ganti^^v"

_'Ini sih namanya membutuhkan kartu kreditku -_-'_

Dengan pasrah KyuHyun mengeluarkan dompetnya, menyerahkan pada HeeChul salah satu kartu kredit miliknya pribadi. Selang lima belas menit kemudian, HeeChul selesai membayar setumpuk pakaian yang berhasil di _'menang'_-kannya.

"_Kajja_! Kita makan~~"

Sambil menyerahkan tiga dari lima tas yang berisi hasil buruan HeeChul, tangan kirinya telah di apit HeeChul sambil berjalan dengan bangga dan arrogant.

"_Eomma_, kau di perhatikan banyak orang…"

"memang itu yang ku tujuannya. Aku memenangkan dua poin sekaligus!"

"Point apanya.."

Sungut KyuHyun sambil mengarahkan langkah mereka menuju lantai tiga yang merupakan area khusus foodcurt.

"Iya, dua poin sekaligus. Pertama, agar mereka tahu jika aku telah melahirkan seorang putra yang tampan."

_'Bersyukur aku tampan… Jika tidak, bagaimana jadinya ya?'_

"Kedua, mereka harus tahu bahwa aku masih awet muda walaupun anakku sudah tua, hhahaha…"

"Hah~~(҄¬.¬)"

Tapi lebih baik seperti ini bagi KyuHyun. HeeChul yang dulu telah kembali. HeeChul yang penuh kepercayaan diri, pemberani, dan bicara apa adanya.

"di sana! _Eomma_ ingin makan steak panggang saus _jjajangmyeon_!"

Setelah mereka memasuki salah satu restoran yang memang tak seramai tempat lainnya, KyuHyun merasa lega bisa duduk. Lalu tetap diam dan membiarkan HeeChul memesan apa yang di inginkannya. Matanya tertarik pada sekelompok pengunjung lain yang terlihat tengah berdiskusi serius sambil menikmati makan siang mereka. Satu kepala dengan rambut paling mencolok berwarna coklat keemasan. Orang tersebut duduk memunggunginya.

"Selamat menikmati.."

Ucap pelayan restoran tersebut sambil tersenyum elegant. Pantas saja sepi, sepertinya ini restoran mahal..

"Akhirnya bisa makan juga~~"

HeeChul memotong steak berukuran _large_ di hadapannya bersemangat. KyuHyun hanya tertawa sesekali menanggapi cerita HeeChul tentang bagaimana dia bisa berhasil memperebutkan baju-baju yang di inginkannya. Seringkali umur tak menjamin kedewasaan seseorang…

"Umm?"

Kunyahan KyuHyun terhenti saat melihat sosok berambut coklat keemasan tersebut berdiri dari duduknya, diikuti oleh empat orang lelaki lain. Setelah membalas bungkukan hormat empat orang tersebut, lelaki dengan rambut mencolok itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

_'Lee SungMin..?'_

Susah payah KyuHyun menelan daging steak di mulutnya. Tubuhnya reflek bergerak berdiri dan berlari kecil mengejar sosok yang terlihat seperti SungMin. Bahkan KyuHyun mengacuhkan panggilan HeeChul yang bingung di tinggalkan KyuHyun secara tiba-tiba.

"Lee SungMin…"

Desis KyuHyun saat mendapati kepala orang tersebut terlihat menyembul di tengah keramaian. Sosok tersebut berlari menuju loby mall, sepertinya berniat untuk keluar. KyuHyun semakin bersemangat untuk mengejarnya.

"Sial!"

Tangan KyuHyun terkepal erat saat keluar dari pintu utama mall. Sosok SungMin telah menghilang tanpa jejak. Di sebelah kiri mall yang besar ini berdiri kokoh bangunan hotel bintang tiga. Di sebelah kanannya merupakan apartemen yang menjulang tinggi. Jarak ketiga bangunan tersebut lumayan jauh karena mall ini memiliki taman hijau yang cukup luas.

"Sepertinya aku hanya berhalusinasi…"

Akhirnya KyuHyun kembali ke lantai tiga, masuk ke dalam restoran yang mendapat beberapa pengunjung baru. HeeChul terlihat masih duduk menikmati makanannya.

"Siapa yang kau kejar, hmm?"

"Aku merasa melihat teman lama… Tapi sepertinya hanya pikiranku saja."

Kepala HeeChul mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian mengisyaratkan KyuHyun untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya.

«§§§§§§§§»

KiBum ikut memberikan hormat di depan makam Lee Yongwoon-KangIn. SungMin meletakkan bunga lili putih di dekat nisan _appa_nya. Setelah melihat SungMin yang hanya berdiri sambil menunduk dalam, KiBum mengerti. SungMin membutuhkan waktu sendiri. KiBum meninggalkan SungMin sendiri dan memilih untuk kembali ke gerbang pemakaman.

Kepala SungMin menoleh pada makam lain di sebelah makam KangIn. SungMin melangkah dan berhenti di depan makam tersebut, memberi hormat dan akhirnya berjogkok di antara dua makam orang tuanya.

Ingatan itu tidak akan pernah hilang dalam hidup SungMin, akan terus bersamanya hingga mati. Saat terakhir kali SungMin memeluk KangIn pagi hari sebelum berangkat bekerja. Saling berbagi tawa di tengah cerita SungMin tentang sekolahnya. Tapi malam hari, SungMin harus pasrah mendapati tubuh kaku KangIn di rumah sakit.

Lama JungSu-Leeteuk, terpuruk dengan kematian suaminya. Dan SungMin terus berusaha agar mereka tetap bisa hidup seperti sebelum KangIn menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Satu tahun lebih SungMin harus menelan ludah pahit mendampingi Leeteuk agar kembali bersemangat untuk hidup. Kesabaran tetaplah menghasilkan buah yang manis. Baik SungMin maupun Leeteuk saling menopang kebahagiaan satu sama lain. Walaupun lima tahun kemudian leeteuk akhirnya menyusul KangIn.

SungMin lebih merelakan kepergian Leeteuk daripada KangIn. Jika sang _eomma_ menutup mata dengan cara yang wajar dan memang sudah ajalnya, lain dengan KangIn yang di renggut nyawanya oleh orang lain. Bahkan saat itu SungMin belum siap untuk menjadi pemimpin perusahaan yang di tinggalkan KangIn. Apa yang di mengerti SungMin? Saat itu dirinya hanyalah seorang remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun.

_'Manusia yang bijak, tidak akan jatuh pada lubang yang sama. Walaupun kenyataannya appamu di bunuh, relakan dengan ikhlas. Bagaimanapun, kematian setiap manusia telah di tentukan tuhan waktunya. Di bunuh oleh orang lain hanyalah cara tuhan untuk membawa kembali appamu kedalam pangkuannya, SungMin-ahh… Eomma bersedih bukan tentang bagaimana tragisnya kematian appamu. Eomma hanya merasa tak memiliki semangat hidup lagi. Saat orang yang sudah menyempurnakanmu dalam hidup tidak ada lagi, rasanya semua hal tidak ada artinya…'_

"…"

Dalam diam, SungMin kembali memutar memori-memori lama yang melekat dalam pikirannya. SungMin tidaklah sebatang kara, KiBum selalu ada untuknya. Sepupunya yang merupakan anak dari saudara perempuan KangIn itu bagaikan _hyung_ untuknya. KiBum yang merangkulnya pertama kali disaat-saat terpuruknya.

_'SungMin, di dunia ini… Uang dan harta berlimpah bukanlah segalanya. Walaupun tuhan menganugrahkan kekayaan pada kita, bukan berarti kita bisa sombong. Semua yang appa miliki, suatu saat akan menjadi milikmu. Tapi jika kau tidak meginginkannya, kau harus melepasnya dengan bijak…'_

"Aku harus pulang. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, _eomma_.. _Appa_.."

Sekali lagi, SungMin memberikan penghormatan terakhir sebelum melangkah keluar dari pemakaman. Pikirannya masih tertarik ke masa lalu.

_'KyuHyun…'_

Senyum langsung terukir di bibir uniknya. SungMin masih menyimpan dengan segar saat pertama kali dirinya bertemu-maksudnya, melihat KyuHyun. Saat itu… Saat SungMin menangis terisak bersama Eommanya, KyuHyun kecil yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti merasakan luka di hati SungMin. Sosok KyuHyun kecil di gandeng oleh HeeChul yang juga menangis tergugu menyaksikan pemakaman kangin. SungMin baru pertama kali melihat KyuHyun maupun HeeChul. Mereka bukan kerabat maupun bagian dari keluarganya. Mereka hanyalah orang asing yang datang memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk KangIn.

Semuanya di mulai semenjak hari itu. SungMin mencari informasi tentang KyuHyun dan keluarganya. Bocah itu… Seperti magnet yang menariknya untuk mendekat. Ada satu hal yang membuat SungMin tertarik untuk terus memperhatikan KyuHyun. Persetan dengan fakta bahwa SungMin menyukai seorang anak di bawah umur. Mencintai seseorang adalah hak siapapun.

Awalnya memang terasa aneh, seiring berjalannya waktu SungMin menjadi terbiasa. Mengikuti dan memperhatikan KyuHyun dari jauh. Terus mengikuti pertumbuhan bocah menyebalkan itu hingga sekarang menjadi lelaki tertampan di mata SungMin.

"Kita pulang..?"

KiBum menoleh pada namja berambut coklat keemasan yang berjalan kearahnya.

"_Ne_. hari ini cukup melelahkan."

"Aku sudah memesan seorang pemijat untuk malam ini, badanku rasanya pegal sekali…"

SungMin tersenyum mendengar keluhan KiBum. Namja dengan ekspresi dingin ini sangat setia berada di sampingnya. Semua berawal dari sumpah konyol seorang bocah berumur tujuh tahun. KiBum kecil mengucapkan sumpahnya dengan serius pada KangIn bahwa dirinya akan menjaga SungMin saat KangIn tak bisa lagi menjaga _hyung_ manisnya itu. KiBum membuktikannya. Baginya, bersama SungMin merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. Bahkan KiBum seringkali ingin dilahirkan sebagai _dongsaeng _SungMin, pasti menyenangkan-pikirnya.

"Apa _hyung_ juga butuh seorang pemijat?"

"_Aniyo_. Aku hanya membutuhkan tidur. Minggu ini benar-benar melelahkan."

"Kau bisa tidur saat aku mengemudi, _hyung_."

"_Ne_. kalau kau lelah, biar aku yang mengemudi."

"_Gwenchana_, aku memiliki waktu tidur lebih darimu _hyung_, hahha.."

"Yeah.. Melakukan dua hal dalam satu waktu sangat melelahkan…"

«§§§§§§§§»

"Lee SungMin..?"

KyuHyun menepuk kecil pundak SungMin yang tertidur sepanjang kuliahnya hari ini. SungMin memang datang tepat waktu dengan pakaian yang sama dengan minggu kemarin namun tanpa topi. SungMin memilih duduk pada bangku bagian belakang dan langsung tertidur pulas. Beberapa mahasiswa lain memberitahukannya pada KyuHyun, tapi sengaja KyuHyun membiarkannya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah sekali hari ini.

"Lee SungMin..?"

Lagi, KyuHyun mengguncang pundak SungMin, berusaha untuk membangunkannya.

"Jangan ganggu aku KiBum-ahh.."

Racauan kecil SungMin membuat KyuHyun tertegun. Siapa KiBum..? Tapi sesaat kemudian KyuHyun menepis pertanyaannya sendiri. Siapapun KiBum, bukanlah urusannya.

Akhirnya KyuHyun memilih untuk duduk di sebelah SungMin. Memperhatikan SungMin yang tertidur sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya. Rambut hitam legamnya jatuh menutupi dahi dan sebagian matanya.

"Pulas sekali.."

KyuHyun berjalan menuju pintu kelas, memperhatikan suasana di luar. Tidak begitu ramai karena waktu makan siang sudah lama masuk. kembali KyuHyun berdiri di hadapan SungMin, berpikir sejenak dan menggantungkan tas hitam persegi panjang yang selalu di bawanya di bahu. Hati-hati KyuHyun menyelipkan tangan kirinya di belakang lutut SungMin, tangan kanannya merengkuh tengkuk SungMin yang tertidur pulas tersebut.

Beberapa orang mahasiswa terlihat sibuk sendiri di koridor kampus, namun juga tak memperdulikan KyuHyun yang berjalan menuju lift dan menggendong SungMin ala bridal. Susah payah KyuHyun memencet tombol yang akhirnya terbuka, tak banyak yang berkeliaran saat makan siang.

KyuHyun membawa SungMin menuju ruangan perpustakaan yang berisi arsip-arsip penting. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang mengetahui kode ruangannya. Saat memasuki ruangan yang terasa dingin itu, KyuHyun membaringkan SungMin di salah satu sofa yang paling panjang. Melepas tas punggung yang masih setia menggelayut di belakang SungMin.

Bingung harus melakukan apa, KyuHyun memilih duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang di tempati SungMin. Memperhatikan SungMin yang terlihat nyaman-nyaman saja.

"Hm?"

KyuHyun tersentak oleh bunyi dering ponsel SungMin. Segera KyuHyun mencari ponsel yang di simpan di dalam ransel tersebut. Mengeluarkannya dan menatap layar ponsel mewah di tangannya.

_'Kim KiBum is calling…'_

PIPP!-

_"Hyung! Apa sudah selesai?"_

"…"

KyuHyun tetap diam walaupun menempelkan ponsel tersebut di telinga kirinya.

_"Hyung? Kau mendengarku? SungMin hyung?"_

"_Yogiyo_…"

Akhirnya dengan berat hati KyuHyun menjawab. Setidaknya, siapa KiBum bisa terjawab bagi KyuHyun.

_"Maaf, anda siapa? Apa SungMin hyung di sana?"_

"_Ne_… SungMin sedang tertidur. Sepertinya dia lelah sekali."

_"Mwo? Dimana?"_

"Gwenchana, KiBum-ssi. Nanti aku yang mengantar pulang saat SungMin sudah bangun."

_"…"_

KiBum terdiam sejenak, tersenyum saat mengenali suara yg menjawab panggilannya.

_"Ahh gomawo… Jaga SungMin hyung baik-baik. Aku harus pergi dulu."_

"_Chakkaman_!"

_"Ne..?"_

"Ahh itu… Tidak jadi. Aku akan mengingatkan SungMin utuk menghubungimu."

_"Hmm, baiklah."_

PIPP.

KyuHyun meletakkan ponsel SungMin di atas meja, di sebelah tas ransel berbahan levis milik SungMin.

"Hoammh.."

Tangan KyuHyun mengusap wajahnya. Mengajar dua kelas selama lima jam penuh sangat melelahkan. Apalagi melihat SungMin tertidur, dirinya ikut merasakan kantuk juga. Sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri, KyuHyun tertidur dalam duduknya.

«§§§§§§§§»

"Ugh.. _Appo_~~"

SungMin mengelus tengkuknya yang kaku dan sakit. Matanya masih terasa berat, semalaman dirinya begadang.

"Huh?"

Saat kesadarannya sudah penuh, SungMin memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tempat ini asing bagi SungMin.

"KyuHyun?"

Gumam SungMin saat mendapati KyuHyun tengah tertidur dengan pose yang.. Terlalu sempurna..? Kaki kanannya menyilangi paha kirinya. Kepala yang di topang oleh tangan kiri dan mata yang terpejam. Kedua alis tebalnya sesekali mengerut, sepertinya tengah bermimpi…

SungMin tersenyum, menyandarkan kembali punggungnya pada sandara sofa. Matanya berputar mengitari bagian ruangan yang bisa di lihatnya.

"Ini bukan perpustakaan…"

Di setiap dinding menempel rak setinggi langit-langitnya. Tak ada ruang kosong, rak-rak tersebut jelas penuh sesak. Tapi KyuHyun yang tertidur di hadapannya lebih menarik bagi SungMin.

"Dia tertidur menungguiku..?"

Tanya SungMin pada dirinya sendiri. SungMin berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan pelan dan berdiri di hadapan KyuHyun. Punggung SungMin membungkuk sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah KyuHyun. Nafas teratur KyuHyun yang tertidur terdengar halus.

Garis kedewasaan mengukir tegas wajah KyuHyun. _Namja_ di hadapannya ini semakin terlihat seperti malaikat bagi SungMin. Semenjak tiga belas tahun lalu SungMin terus mengikuti pertumbuhan dan perkembangan KyuHyun. Bocah menyebalkan yang usil, kini telah tumbuh menjadi namja dewasa yang mapan. Siapapun pasti berlomba-lomba mendapatkannya. Sayangnya, SungMin dapat melihat bahwa KyuHyun hanya menganggap HeeChul sebagai wanita di matanya.

Terus SungMin memperhatikan setiap detail wajah berkulit pucat KyuHyun. Lalu mata SungMin beradu pandang dengan dua manik tajam KyuHyun.

_'Lihatlah matanya, seperti akan memakan siapapun yang menatapnya..'_

Beberapa kali KyuHyun mengedipkan matanya. Tidurnya terusik akibat nafas SungMin yang menggelitik bibirnya.

"!"

Sadar dari lamunannya, kelopak mata SungMin melebar sempurna. Rasanya sangat aneh tertangkap basah tengah menatap lekat seseorang yang sedang tidur.

"…"

_'Apa yang di lakukannya…?'_

KyuHyun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Tapi berada sedekat ini dengan SungMin membuat KyuHyun merasa nyaman. Ada perasaat hangat yang menyeruak, membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Lama mereka dalam suasana canggung dan aneh, bahkan jarum jam pun sudah bermenit-menit menonton mereka.

DEG…

Jantung KyuHyun berdebum kuat satu kali. Hembusan nafas ini… Mengingatkan KyuHyun pada seseorang… Pikirannya mulai bercabang. Aroma nafas yang terkesan maskulin itu seperti mengetuk kembali pintu-pintu ingatannya. Memanggil KyuHyun untuk menghirupnya lebih dekat.

Kepala KyuHyun semakin menghapus jarak wajahnya dengan SungMin. Nafas keduanya terdengar berat dan memburu. Rasanya SungMin mulai berkeringat saat deru nafas KyuHyun semakin kuat menyapu bibirnya.

CUPP…

**TBC**

******reviews sangat di tunggu dari para pembaca :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang memberikan review serta semangat dan dukungannya ^.^/

Jawab pertanyaan dari beberapa pembaca dulu ya :D

Kyuminsaranghae : jawaban pertanyaan eonnie belum ada di chapter ini, hehehe… tunggu chapter depan ya XD

Chakm137 : aku rasa yang buat kamu ngerasa ini jadi minkyu karena sifat sungmin yang dewasa, kalem, dan bijaksana. Di sini aku menyesuaikan dengan karakter SungMin yang sudah berumur 30 tahun. Aku berusaha menggambarkan karakter SungMin yang seperti itu karena aku mengikuti alur yang ku buat sendiri. Kenapa KyuHyun yang terkesan masih terlalu naïf? Aku tetap menyesuaikannya dengan umurnya di sini, yaitu 23 tahun.

Coffewiw137 : kenapa Min menyemunyikan identitasnya? Hanya author, partner, dan Tuhan yang tahu XD. Kenapa KyuHyun tidak curiga dengan umur Min? kalau KyuHyun curiga duluan, cerita ini akan lebih cepat endingnya XD. Kok udah merhatiin Kyu dari kecil? Ceritanya SungMin di sini jatuh cinta pada KyuHyun kecil ;)

Shinjiwoo920202 : itu bukan typo kok. Jadi, KiBum itu sepupu sungmin dari saudara perempuan Kangin. Nah.. karena KiBum setia bersama SungMin, walaupun SungMin yang lebih tua di sini daripada KiBum, tapi SungMin sering merasa bahwa KiBumlah yang menjadi hyung di antara mereka.

Leemaeriin : wajah tua ataupun babyface bukan barang langka di bangku perkuliahan, hehehe

Winecouple : aku jelaskan lagi, di sini umur KyuHyun 23 tahun. Umur SungMin 30 tahun. Saat SungMin melihat KyuHyun di pemakaman KangIn umur SungMin baru 17 tahun.

Na-ah! Sekian dulu sesi menjawab pertanyaan pembaca di kotak review. Jangan SungMin ehh maksudku sungkan untuk me-review lagi^^

**#typo dan kesalahan penulisan harap di maklumi**

Cast

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Cho Hankyung

Cho Heechul (GS)

Kim Kibum

Leeteuk

Lee Jongwoon

Henry (Liu Xian Hua)

Shim Changmin

Lee Donghae

Shin Donghee

Choi Siwon

Choi Minho

Lee Jinki (onew)

Victoria

Other cast

ᵜ҈҉ᵜ**Part 3**ᵜ҉҈ᵜ

**HAPPY READING ****\\^.^/**

**Author POV**

.

.

.

DEG…

Jantung KyuHyun berdebum kuat satu kali. Hembusan nafas ini… Mengingatkan KyuHyun pada seseorang… Pikirannya mulai bercabang. Aroma nafas yang terkesan maskulin itu seperti mengetuk kembali pintu-pintu ingatannya. Memanggil KyuHyun untuk menghirupnya lebih dekat.

Kepala KyuHyun semakin menghapus jarak wajahnya dengan SungMin. Nafas keduanya terdengar berat dan memburu. Rasanya SungMin mulai berkeringat saat deru nafas KyuHyun semakin kuat menyapu bibirnya.

CUPP…

BRUGHH…

Bunyi dua bibir yang menyatu itu menggema dalam ruangan dingin yang hening. Kedua pasang mata itu terpejam nyaman. KyuHyun reflek menyambut tubuh SungMin yang lemas. Memeluknya dan mendudukkannya dalam pangkuannya. Kedua tangan KyuHyun menekan tengkuk SungMin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

CUPP..

KyuHyun melepas sejenak bibirnya, kedua alisnya mengerut dengan mata terpejam. Bibirnya kembali mencari bibir SungMin yang sudah basah. Mengecapnya bagaikan candu yang lebih berbahaya daripada morphin.

Kedua tangan SungMin yang bebas di sisi tubuhnya terkepal erat, namun seluruh sendi tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya. Bibirnya menari mengikuti bibir KyuHyun yang terus mencecap setiap bagian bibirnya. Lidah KyuHyun menyapu lembut belahan bibir SungMin.

Suara hisapan-hisapan yang di lakukan KyuHyun pada bibir SungMin terdengar pecah dan semakin berirama. KyuHyun seperti mencapai nirwana dan kontrol dirinya lepas begitu saja. Bibir SungMin membuatnya menggila.

Seluruh berat tubuh SungMin bertumpu pada KyuHyun. SungMin ingin memukul KyuHyun dan melompat turun dari pangkuan _sonsaengnim_nya ini, tapi tidak bisa. Seolah seluruh pembuluh darahnya meleleh dan luruh begitu saja.

"Haa-"

KyuHyun melepas tautan bibir mereka. Menarik satu nafas panjang dan dalam. Matanya yang terpejam erat di ikuti dahi dan alis matanya yang mengerut. Kedua telapak tangannya mengelus lembut kedua pipi SungMin. Tubuh tak bertenaga SungMin benar-benar rubuh begitu saja menimpa KyuHyun. Wajahnya terbenam di antara ceruk leher kiri KyuHyun. Nafasnya terengah teredam sofa.

"Apa yang ku lakukan…?"

Gumam KyuHyun pada dirinya sendiri. Mata KyuHyun terbuka. Tangannya tengah mengusap punggung SungMin. Jujur, SungMin merasa sangat nyaman saat tangan KyuHyun mengelus punggungnya.

"Lee SungMin..?"

Lirih KyuHyun tepat di telinga kiri SungMin.

"Maafkan aku.."

"…"

Penyesalan yang dalam terdengar jelas dari lirihan serak KyuHyun. Rasanya KyuHyun dapat mendengar suara sorak-sorai setan yang berhasil memperdayanya.

SungMin masih terpaku dalam duduknya. Seluruh tenaganya seolah di hisap KyuHyun begitu saja.

"Lee SungMin? _Neo gwenchana_..?"

KyuHyun menepuk pelan kepala SungMin. Mahasiswanya itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"_Ireona_, SungMin…"

"_S-sonsanengnim_.."

Desisan SungMin terdengar rapuh. KyuHyun mengerinyit mendengarnya.

"Ya?"

"Sebentar.. Tunggu sebentar…"

Giliran KyuHyun yang mengangguk. Tubuh KyuHyun memanas seiring detak jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. Saat pipinya sesekali menggesek pipi SungMin ketika wajahnya bergerak kecil, menimbulkan friksi menggelikan namun menyenangkan.

SungMin diam-diam tersenyum saat merasakan tangan KyuHyun yang terus mengelus punggungnya seperti anak kecil. Rasanya nyaman sekali, walaupun SungMin dapat merasakan rasa canggung dari KyuHyun.

Kedua tangan SungMin mencengkram lengan sofa coklat gelap itu. Berusaha untuk menopang tubuhnya agar berdiri. Perlahan SungMin menjauhkan tubuhnya, menyisakan kekosongan jarak di antara dada mereka yang tadinya menempel lekat.

"Kau baik-baik saja..?"

Wajah KyuHyun terlihat khawatir. KyuHyun ikut berdiri dan menuntun SungMin untuk duduk pada sofa yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Umm…"

KyuHyun menatap dengan penuh rasa bersalah pada SungMin yang terus menunduk dalam. Pasti mahasiswanya ini masih shock. KyuHyun meringis mengingat dirinya sendiri.

"Saat kau tertidur… Seseorang bernama KiBum menghubungimu.."

Ujar KyuHyun berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung yang mengudara.

'_KiBum!'_

Tersentak, SungMin seperti mendapatkan kembali tenaganya mendengar KyuHyun menyebut nama KiBum. Tangan SungMin langsung menyambar ponselnya yang diam di atas meja kaca di hadapannya. Mendial cepat ID KiBum di ponselnya.

"KiBum-ahh.."

"_Hyung! Aku mencemaskanmu sedari tadi-… Apa kau masih bersamanya?"_

Suara KiBum semakin mengecil di ujung pertanyaannya.

"Umm.."

SungMin melirik sekilas KyuHyun yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Aku akan pulang secepatnya.."

"_Ne. hubungi aku jika butuh sesuatu, hyung…"_

PIPP!

"Maaf, sonsaengnim. Aku harus segera pulang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa pulang sendiri…"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada KiBum untuk mengantarmu pulang.."

«§§§§§§§§»

"KyuHyun-ahh? Kau belum pulang?"

Hankyung menatap heran anaknya. Seingatnya, jam mengajar KyuHyun sudah selesai semenjak pukul dua siang.

"Ahh.. Itu.. Tadi aku mengunjungi perpustakaan, _appa_."

"Hmm.. Nanti malam _eomma_ dan _appa_ makan malam di luar. Kau mau ikut?"

"Kalian berkencan?"

KyuHyun tersenyum menggoda hankyung yang terkekeh antara malu dan percaya diri.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya anak muda saja yang boleh berkencan? Menghabiskan waktu berdua di hari tua itu lebih menyenangkan daripada saat berpacaran."

Bibir KyuHyun mencebik, mencibir hankyung yang sepertinya sangat bangga sudah menjadi tua.

"Na-ah! _Appa_ harus menjemput _eomma_mu. Kami ingin mengunjungi beberapa tempat dulu."

"_Ne_. jangan pulang terlalu malam..!"

KyuHyun berteriak memperingati hankyung yang berjalan menuju mobil Ferrari biru metaliknya.

"Jangan khawatir! Kami akan pulang besok pagi!"

NGEK!

"Huh!"

Dengus KyuHyun sambil membuka pintu mobilnya di bagian kemudi. SungMin hanya diam dan duduk manis di sisinya-dibagian penumpang. KyuHyun melihat jam tangannya, masih pukul empat sore.

"SungMin, kau tak keberatan singgah ke satu tempat dulu?"

"_Gwenchana, sonsaengnim_."

Sejenak, KyuHyun hanya diam sambil menggenggam stir mobilnya. Menyaksikan mobil hankyung yang meluncur dengan gagahnya keluar dari area parkiran gedung pusat universitas.

"_Sonsaengnim_..?"

"Panggil aku KyuHyun saja."

"Hmm?"

SungMin menatap KyuHyun dengan pandangan bertanya, dia tak salah dengar kan?

"Umm.. Aku merasa terlalu tua saja saat kau memanggilku _sonsaengnim._ Panggil aku KyuHyun ketika kita berada di luar kelas, _arrachi_? "

"_Ne_^^."

KyuHyun tersenyum puas, lalu menyalakan mobilnya. Mengendarai sedan hitam itu keluar dari area parkiran.

"_Aigoo_… Hujannya deras sekali…"

SungMin memandangi hujan yang turun dengan derasnya melalui kaca pintu mobil. KyuHyun mengendarai mobilnya hati-hati. Selain jarak pandang yang terbatas, jalanan juga macet. Pukul empat sore lebih merupakan waktu dimana para pekerja pulang dari kantor mereka.

"Untung saja aku tak membiarkanmu pulang sendirian."

KyuHyun menoleh dan tersenyum senang pada SungMin yang hanya menatap KyuHyun gugup. KyuHyun merasa apapun menjadi menyenangkan saat menatap SungMin.

'_Pasti dia menjadi flower boy di sekolahnya dulu…'_

Kepala KyuHyun mengangguk menyetujui isi pikirannya sendiri. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam mereka terjebak di tengah-tengah macet. SungMin yang terlihat kedinginan mengosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya. Mengerti, KyuHyun mengaktifkan mesin penghangat.

"Kita berhenti sebentar di depan."

Ujar KyuHyun sambil mulai membelokkan mobilnya memasuki area parkir sebuah toko games. SungMin memandang bosan toko games tersebut.

'_Anak ini… Umurnya saja yang bertambah, masih saja tergila-gila dengan tempat ini -_-'_

SungMin melirik KyuHyun yang tengah membuka _seat belt _nya. Mematikan mobil dan menatap SungMin.

"Tunggu sebentar, ok?"

"_Ne_."

CLEK…BLAM!

Mata SungMin mengikuti KyuHyun yang berlari menghindari hujan. Masuk ke dalam toko games dan menghilang. SungMin hanya duduk menunggu hingga sepuluh menit. Rasanya menunggu itu sangat membosankan, karena SungMin tak terbiasa menunggu.

Akhirnya SungMin memilih untuk meniup-niup kaca pintu mobil. Terkikik kecil saat embun yang menumpuk akibat hembusan nafasnya. Iseng, SungMin menulis "KyuMin" pada embun yang makin lama makin menghilang. SungMin mulai melukis-lukis abstrak pada embun yang di buatnya. Sekedar membunuh waktu…

BLAM…

"Hmm?"

SungMin memperhatikan KyuHyun yang basah oleh hujan. Sebagian besar pakaiannya terlihat melekat ke kulitnya.

"Huh… Dingin sekali.."

KyuHyun menaikkan volume mesin pemanas. Lalu melempar bungkusan yang di bawanya saat keluar dari toko games ke jok belakang. SungMin gemas sendiri. Ingin sekali mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuh KyuHyun. SungMin sangat tahu, KyuHyun tak begitu bersahabat dengan hujan.

"_Sonsaengnim_..?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin makan.."

"Dimana? Min, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

SungMin tersenyum, lidahnya masih berat untuk memanggil nama KyuHyun.

"Dimana saja, asalkan makanannya hangat.."

«§§§§§§§§»

"_Cha_~~ I_tadakimas_~"

KyuHyun tertawa melihat tingkah SungMin yang seperti anak-anak. Melahap _ramyeon_ dengan kuah kentalnya.

"Kyu, makanlah _ramyeon_mu. Saat dingin tidak enak lagi."

Ujar SungMin sambil membalik daging yang tengah di panggang di tengah-tengah meja. Setelah matang, SungMin mencelupkannya ke dalam kuah ramyeon. Melihat SungMin yang begitu lahap, KyuHyun ikut merasa lapar.

Keduanya memang kelaparan karena melewatkan makan siang. Setelah menghabiskan _ramyeon_, SungMin memaksa KyuHyun untuk menghabiskan sup ayam yang di pesan SungMin. Sementara KyuHyun memakan sup ayam yang hangat, SungMin menikmati sepiring _ttokbokki_. SungMin merasa puas sendiri saat mendapati pipi KyuHyun sudah merona merah lagi. Makanan hangat dapat mengusir dingin, juga terhindar dari demam akibat kedinginan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka saat kau memesan soju."

Sungut SungMin saat melihat KyuHyun yang bersemangat menuang soju ke dalam gelasnya. Setelah sedikit berdebat, akhirnya KyuHyun harus rela memesan sebotol soju saja untuk mereka berdua.

"Berhentilah bersungut-sungut. Kau kan sudah dewasa, boleh meminumnya kan?"

KyuHyun menuangkan soju pada gelas SungMin. Keduanya berlomba-lomba menghabiskan soju yang hanya satu botol tersebut.

"_Ya_! Jangan sampai kau mabuk, _sonsaengnim_!"

"Aku masih waras."

Jawab KyuHyun sambil membalik daging di atas panggangan. SungMin mengangguk mengerti, kemudian kembali memakan _ttokbokki_nya. Pipi mereka sudah merona merah sekali, dan mulai menjalari bagian wajah lainnya.

"Hey, wajahmu lucu sekali, kckck…"

SungMin mendelik tak suka. Rasanya menyebalkan sekali jika orang yang lebih muda darinya mengatakan bahwa wajahnya lucu.

"_SONSEANGNIM_, ayo antarkan aku pulang."

Beberapa orang menoleh pada mereka. Kemudian mengedikkan bahu acuh saat KyuHyun meringis sambil meminta maaf.

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku. Aku sudah mentraktirmu makan malam hari ini."

"…"

SungMin hanya memalingkan wajahnya, pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan KyuHyun.

"Dan berhenti memanggilku _sonsaengnim _saat berada di luar kelas, apalagi hanya kita berdua."

"Wae, kau merasa tua? Wajahmu memang tua _sonsaengnim_."

"Kau seperti _eomma_, selalu menyebut wajahku tua. Kalian berdua takut tersaingi oleh pesonaku."

"Terserah -_-. Antarkan aku pulang, .rang."

«§§§§§§§§»

"_Hyung_, kau mendapat _jackpot_ hari ini?"

KiBum berdiri di pintu kamar SungMin, mendapati _hyung_nya itu tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri di atas ranjangnya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak bertindak gegabah seperti dulu."

"Bagaimana? Apa dia menyukaimu?"

"Pertanyaanmu menusuk sekali, KiBum-ie.."

"Maksudku, apa dia nyaman saat bersamamu?"

"_Molla_."

Jawab SungMin acuh. Hatinya tengah meledak-ledak. Beberapa jam bersama KyuHyun adalah hal yang hanya menjadi mimpi sedari dulu. Tapi malam ini waktu menulisnya dengan baik, menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

"_Cha~~ Uri_ SungMin sepertinya bahagia sekali."

Sindir KiBum sambil ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping SungMin.

"Kau seperti tidak pernah jatuh cinta saja."

"Menggoda orang yang tengah jatuh cinta itu sangat menyenangkan."

"Ckckck…"

"Kau pasti makan malam dengan KyuHyun."

"He? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

KiBum tergelak melihat wajah terkejut SungMin.

"Perutmu sudah buncit XD"

"_Ya_! Aku tidak akan membuatkan makan malam untukmu!"

KiBum hanya tertawa keras sambil menutup pintu. SungMin yang seperti ini sangat menyenangkan, KiBum menyukainya. Daripada SungMin yang seperti mayat hidup saat di kantor.

Rasa kesal SungMin hilang dalam satu tarikan nafas saja saat menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ahh… Ciuman pertamanya di ambil KyuHyun dalam situasi yang mendadak, tapi bagi SungMin sangat manis. Bagaimana KyuHyun menghisap bibirnya.. Lidah KyuHyun sangat lembut menyapu bibirnya..

"Apa yag ku pikirkan?"

SungMin memukul kepalanya sendiri sedikit keras. Secercah harapan telah membuat hatinya bercahaya. Setidaknya, jika KyuHyun nanti tak bersamanya, SungMin pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang di dambakannya walaupun hanya kenangan-kenangan kecil.

«§§§§§§§§»

"Sebenarnya dia tidak menyebalkan, hanya selalu meremehkanku."

KyuHyun berpikir keras tentang dua orang lee SungMin yang pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Lee SungMin… Lee SungMin…"

KyuHyun terus menggumamkan nama tersebut. Jantungnya kembali berdetak liar saat mengulum bibirnya sendiri. Tentang manis bibir SungMin… KyuHyun ingin menghisapnya lagi. Kemudian terkikik kecil saat mengingat SungMin yang terkulai lemas dalam pangkuannya.

"Apa dia belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya..?"

Bukannya merasa bersalah, KyuHyun malah tersenyum bangga. Tapi kecil kemungkinan jika SungMin masih polos dan tidak mengerti hal yang berbau hubungan intim.

"Ini menjadi semakin menggelikan.."

KyuHyun mengubur wajahnya dengan bantal. Akan memalukan sekali jika tersiar kabar burung tentang seorang dosen yang menyukai mahasiswanya sendiri…

«§§§§§§§§»

"Kau berangkat sendirian?"

HeeChul memeluk Henry erat sekali. Terakhir kali HeeChul memeluk bocah ini sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu. Kini, Henry sudah menjadi mahasiswa.

"_Aniyo_, _imo_^^. Aku di antar SungMin, hehehe…"

"Kau pasti masih canggung dengan seoul untuk hidup sendiri."

HeeChul menarik keras pipi Henry yang langsung memerah. SungMin yang berdiri di sebelah Henry sibuk memperhatikan rumah KyuHyun yang tak sebesar rumahnya. SungMin dapat merasakan ada nyawa kehidupan dalam rumah ini, seperti penghuninya yang benar-benar hidup.

"_Namja_ manis ini siapa? Temanmu?"

SungMin sedikit tergagap dan menatap HeeChul yang tersenyum dengan bibir pink cerahnya. SungMin balas tersenyum dan membungkuk kecil memberi hormat.

"Dia satu-satunya temanku di sini, _imo_. Namanya lee SungMin."

"_Aigo_… _Uri_ Henry sepertinya masih belum mendapatkan banyak teman, heum?"

HeeChul menepuk kecil pipi Henry, kemudian beralih menatap SungMin. Satu senyum kagum terlukis di wajahnya.

"Anak-anak jaman sekarang kenapa terlihat begitu menggemaskan? Seharusnya KyuHyun juga seperti kalian."

Gumam HeeChul sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan. Henry dan SungMin mengikutinya.

"_Imo_, dimana KyuHyun?"

"Dia masih tidur. Ahh ya, SungMin. Kau boleh memakan apa saja yang kau suka. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, _ne_?"

"_ne_.."

"Kau sepertinya tak banyak bicara. Bagaimana bisa berteman dengan _uri_ Henry yang tak bisa diam ini?"

SungMin tersenyum kecil sambil terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik HeeChul yang menghidangkan pancake di hadapannya. Menggumamkan kata _terima kasih_ dan memotong sebagian kecil.

"Teman bukan berarti kita harus memiliki kesamaan, _ahjumma_."

"Hmm.. Kau benar. KyuHyun juga memiliki beberapa teman yang sama sekali tak sama dengan sifatnya."

Ketiganya sibuk membicarakan tentang kepindahan Henry untuk pertama kalinya di seoul. _Namja_ berdarah china itu masih kacau dalam bahasa. Menggunakan bahasa formal dan informal sesuka hatinya. Sambil berbagi cerita,sesekali HeeChul membenahi ucapan Henry.

"_Imo_, aku akan membangunkannya. Sudah lama sekali aku tak mengerjainya."

SungMin hanya mengikuti Henry yang langsung berlari menuju lantai dua.

"SungMin..?"

"Ne..?"

HeeChul menatap SungMin lama, sesekali air mukanya berubah-ubah.

"Aku seperti pernah melihatmu. Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

'_Seharusnya seperti itu, nyonya Cho…'_

"_Molla, ahjum_ma. Aku harus menyusul Henry dulu."

SungMin bergegas meninggalkan HeeChul yang membenahi meja makan. Menyimpan sisa sarapan pagi untuk KyuHyun dan mencuci peralatan makan yang kotor.

"Sepertinya hanya pikiranku saja.."

Putus HeeChul sambil bersenandung kecil, mengusir keheningan. SungMin berdehem kecil sambil menaiki anak tangga, mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari salah satu pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"Mereka berdua sama saja.."

Kepala SungMin menggeleng kecil, di ikuti sebuah senyum. Belum pernah dirinya melihat KyuHyun saat bangun tidur…

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah?"

"_Gege_! Kau tak rindu padaku? Padahal kau juga masih ingusan saat terakhir kali bertemu denganku!"

"Sana pulang! Tidak ada yang merindukan bocah menyebalkan sepertimu!"

SungMin menahan tawanya di ambang pintu. Henry masih bersikukuh duduk di punggung KyuHyun yang masih menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kau saja yang tidak, _gege_! Aku datang karena _imo_ merindukanku!"

"Ya sudah! Sana temani _eomma_ di dapur!"

"Aku lebih suka menganggumu daripada merepotkan_ imo_, hehehe…"

Akhirnya KyuHyun menyerah dengan kesal. Sepupunya ini masih sama menyebalkannya seperti saat mereka kecil dulu.

"SungMin..?"

KyuHyun buru-buru merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan saat melihat SungMin yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"SungMin! Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di sana? Kau tak ingin mengabadikan muka lusuh DOSEN kita ini?"

SungMin terkikik kecil. KyuHyun terlihat tampan saat apa adanya bagi SungMin.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang membawa SungMin kerumahku?"

"Kau tak bertanya, _gege_."

KyuHyun segera turun dari ranjangnya yang berantakan. Langsung berlari menuju lemari pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Henry meneliti isi kamar KyuHyun yang rapi. Pagi-pagi sekali Henry menghubungi SungMin untuk menemaninya berkunjung ke rumah KyuHyun.

"Seharusnya aku meminta KuiXian _gege_ untuk menjemputku, hehehe…"

SungMin tersenyum remeh, bocah tengil seperti Henry bukan hal baru bagi SungMin.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku ke sini, SungMin-ahh."

"Jangan sungkan. Aku juga tak memiliki rencana hari ini.."

"Sebaiknya kita keluar dulu. Sebelum setan tanpa tanduk itu menendang bokongku."

Keduanya tertawa sambil keluar dari kamar KyuHyun. Saling berbagi cerita kecil tentang kesan mereka masing-masing satu sama lain.

"Kalian menghabiskan sarapanku?"

Baik Henry maupun SungMin yang tengah tertawa bersama di ruang tamu menoleh ke arah tangga. Mendapati KyuHyun yang sudah rapi dengan levis selututnya dan kaus putih longgar. Rambutnya masih basah tapi sudah di sisir rapi.

"Tentu saja! Tidak ada sarapan pagi bagi orang yang pemalas, _gege_."

"Huh! Kau membuat hariku jadi buruk. Kenapa kau tak hidup di Kanada saja, eoh?"

Henry membuntuti KyuHyun menuju dapur. Meninggalkan SungMin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil berbicara berbisik.

"_Eomma_ memintaku untuk melanjutkan pendidikan disini."

KyuHyun mengangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya, mereka akrab dan kompak urusan kebersamaan dari kecil. Hanya saja, mereka tak menunjukkannya dengan jelas. Jiwa sebagai anak tunggal yang kesepian sama-sama membuat mereka merasa mengalami satu nasib yang sejalan.

"SungMin yang mengantarmu?"

"_Ne_. aku memberikan alamat dan dia langsung mengantarku ke sini."

"Kau selalu menyusahkan orang lain…"

"Siapa lagi yang bisa aku hubungi selain SungMin? Hanya dia yang ku miliki nomor ponselnya. Kami memutuskan berteman saat berkenalan di hari pertama kuliahku. Lagipula dia juga tak memiliki rencana untuk hari ini, sekalian saja aku mengajaknya berkunjung. Untuk lebih mengenal dosennya…"

"Kau terlambat di hari pertama kuliahmu."

"Tidak ada yang membangunkanku."

KyuHyun memutar bola matanya malas. Henry lebih manja daripada KyuHyun, dan lebih rewel tentunya.

"Na-ah! Kau ingin mengangguku seharian di rumahku?"

Tanya KyuHyun sambil melahap tiga lapis pancake madunya yang di simpan HeeChul di penghangat makanan.

"_I don't think so_… kau harus menemaniku ke taman bermain seharian _gege_."

"Kau bisa mengajak SungMin, tanpa harus menyusahkanku."

Tapi suapan KyuHyun langsung terhenti saat bibirnya menyebut nama SungMin.

'_Bersama SungMin..? Benar juga! Kenapa aku tak memikirkannya sedari tadi..? Ini kesempatan yag jarang ku miliki..'_

"SungMin… _Gege_ tak mau menemaniku-"

"Aku belum memutuskannya bocah.."

«§§§§§§§§»

SungMin yang baru bergabung di meja makan menatap Henry dan KyuHyun bergantian.

"Hey… Kau baik-baik saja?"

KyuHyun memandang SungMin dengan khawatir di sampingnya.

"Ahh.. _Nan gwenchana_.."

Jawab SungMin sambil terus mempererat topi yang menutupi kepalanya. Pengunjung taman bermain yang ramai membuat SungMin terlihat tak nyaman.

"Kau sepertinya tak suka keramaian.."

"Aku memang tidak menyukainya, _sonsaengnim_."

"Pantas saja kau terlihat seperti kelinci ketakutan sedari tadi."

KyuHyun tersenyum mengejek sambil menautkan jari tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri SungMin. Sementara SungMin menatap KyuHyun tak suka.

"Kalian lamban sekali…"

Henry yang berhenti tak jauh di depan mereka menatap keduanya dengan kesal.

"Kau saja yang terlalu bersemangat bocah.."

"Yeah.. Orang tua sepertimu pasti hanya memikirkan pekerjaan."

Lagi-lagi KyuHyun hanya menghembuskan nafas bosan. Semakin dewasa, Henry semakin menyebalkan.

"Kau bisa duluan menikmati wahana yang kau sukai, Henry. Sepertinya SungMin membutuhkan sesuatu."

Henry menatap KyuHyun dengan pandangan bertanya, lalu matanya turun pada tangan mereka yang bertaut erat.

"Baiklah… "

KyuHyun segera berlalu dan SungMin terpaksa mengikuti langkahnya yang besar-besar. Henry terus memperhatikan keduanya hingga menghilang di telan kerumunan orang banyak.

"Kau harus memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan baik, _gege_."

«§§§§§§§§»

KyuHyun menyenderkan punggungnya, menunggu SungMin untuk membasuh wajahnya. _Namja _berambut hitam lebat itu jelas sekali tak suka keramaian. KyuHyun tersenyum kecil mendapati fakta yang menurut KyuHyun menarik tentang seorang Lee SungMin.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, _sonsae_-"

"Panggil aku Kyu-"

"_Arrasseo_, KyuHyun."

KyuHyun tersenyum puas. SungMin membenarkan letak topinya, merapikan blazer coklat susu yang melapisi kaus kuning cerahnya.

"Kau suka sekali memakai topi."

Ujar KyuHyun sambil menyamakan langkahnya keluar dari toilet umum dengan SungMin.

"Aku harus memakai topi. Karena aku menyukainya."

KyuHyun mengangguk, mulai mengerti sifat SungMin yang tidak mau kalah.

"Kita mencari lokasi yang tak ramai. Suka atau tidak."

SungMin memandang KyuHyun tak suka, membuat dirinya seolah sangat merepotkan.

"Aku memang tidak menyukai tempat ini dari awal. Tapi aku juga tak ingin mengecewakan Henry."

"Anak baik."

KyuHyun menepuk pelan kepala SungMin dua kali. Keduanya berjalan canggung menghindari keramaian.

"SungMin..?"

"_Ne_..?"

Wajah KyuHyun berubah serius, SungMin menatap KyuHyun penuh selidik.

'_apa yang di pikirkan bocah ini..?'_

"Tentang kejadian tempo hari… Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Ucap KyuHyun mantap, menghadang langkah SungMin dan menatap _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan serius.

SungMin menatap KyuHyun diam, mengerti kejadian seperti apa yang di maksud KyuHyun. Insiden ciuman mereka memang belum menemukan titik terang penyelesaian atau akhir. SungMin yakin KyuHyun berpikir itu adalah hal yang serius dan penting, tidak mungkin dilupakan oleh pemuda berkulit pucat itu begitu saja.

"Aku lapar."

Ekspresi KyuHyun seperti orang bodoh saat SungMin meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah jalan. Tapi mengikuti langkah SungMin beberapa detik kemudian. KyuHyun terus mengulangi jejak SungMin hingga berhenti pada sebuah café yang menyediakan berbagai makanan cepat saji.

"Kau ingin minum apa, KyuHyun-ahh?"

SungMin tersenyum lepas saat berbalik dan bertanya pada KyuHyun yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sadar, KyuHyun tergagap dan memperhatikan menu yang ada.

"Snowy lime…"

"Baiklah.."

KyuHyun memperhatikan SungMin yang sibuk memesan minuman untuk mereka dan membayarnya. Mengisyaratkan KyuHyun untuk mengikutinya duduk di salah satu kanopi yang tak terlalu panas.

"KyuHyun-ahh..?"

Jantung KyuHyun berdebar lebih cepat saat SungMin memanggilnya begitu _akrab._

"Tentang ciuman itu… Aku menyukainya."

Aku SungMin terang-terangan. Rona merah sama-sama menghiasi pipi mereka.

"Aku… Juga menyukainya.."

Sambung KyuHyun kikuk sambil menyambar minumannya dengan canggung. SungMin terkikik kecil sambil menyeruput bubble tea miliknya. Antara salah tingkah dan merasa lucu melihat KyuHyun yang tersipu malu. Jujur dari hati yang terdalam, SungMin menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kau boleh menciumku kapanpun kau mau, karena aku menyukainya… Dan kau juga menyukainya."

"Kau menantangku."

Wajah KyuHyun semakin panas, begitupun SungMin. Benar, ucapan SungMin bagaikan tawaran yang menantang.

"_Aniyo_."

SungMin menjatuhkan wajahnya di atas punggung tangannya di atas meja. Memainkan genangan air akibat es minuman yang mencair.

"Baiklah, kau juga boleh menciumku kapanpun kau mau, Min."

"Termasuk saat kau mengajar di depan kelas..?"

Goda SungMin, KyuHyun hanya tersenyum miring-sisi setannya mulai terlihat.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Aku hanya menjaga sikapku agar berwibawa di depan mahasiswaku. Tapi jika kau memancing siapa aku yang sebenarnya, aku juga memiliki sisi manusiawi. Bukan hanya sosok penurut dan _workaholic_ seperti yang kebanyakan di gosipkan oleh orang-orang di sekitarku."

"Aku tahu."

Dahi KyuHyun mengerut, merasa tak asing dengan reaksi SungMin.

"Kau terus mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Gumam KyuHyun dengan wajah yang menggambarkan kebingungan.

"Hmm? Benarkah..? Bagian diriku yang seperti apa mengingatkanmu pada orang tersebut?"

Mata KyuHyun menatap SungMin lekat. Sosok Lee SungMin di masa lalu seakan membayang dan duduk tepat di sebelah SungMin di seberangnya.

"Semuanya. Wajahmu, sikapmu, suaramu, caramu berbicara, bahkan tubuhnya benar-benar terlihat sepertimu."

'_Karena yang kau temui adalah satu orang yang sama..'_

SungMin tersenyum kecil. Sementara KyuHyun terlihat tak puas dengan reaksi SungMin.

"Benar bukan? Bahkan bagaimana reaksimu saat aku berbicara juga sama."

"Lalu, kau menyimpulkan bahwa kami adalah satu orang yang sama, KyuHyun-ahh?"

"Itu mustahil… Dia murid pindahan yang bergabung denganku saat aku tingkat dua di sekolah menengah atas."

SungMin hanya mengedikkan bahunya menanggapi KyuHyun, tak ingin membahasnya lebih jauh.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Henry.."

Ujar SungMin berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik. KyuHyun memperhatikan keadaan di sekeliling mereka.

"Sebenarnya dia tak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan.."

"Aku tahu.."

Gumam SungMin sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi besi yang mereka duduki dan memperhatikan setiap orang yang berlalu lalang. Beberapa keluarga kecil membuat SungMin tersenyum tanpa sadar.

CUPPS…

Mata SungMin reflek terpejam saat bibir KyuHyun yang licin dan sekilas masih terasa dingin. Deru nafas mereka beradu bagaikan kuda berpacu. Waktu terasa berhenti dan dunia bagaikan beralih pada dimensi ruang hampa yang sunyi.

KyuHyun mencecap rasa manis bubble tea saat lidahnya menyapu bibir SungMin. Memori KyuHyun spontan memutar kembali dan mengingatkan KyuHyun tentang bagaimana friksi menggelikan namun menyenangkan tentang bibir SungMin yang lembut.

Tanpa sadar KyuHyun meremas kedua bahu SungMin dari belakang. Dan SungMin semakin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah bahu kanannya, tak ingin melepas ciuman kedua mereka.

Di belakang KyuHyun, Henry meminum cola yang di belinya sambil terus memperhatikan KyuHyun dan SungMin. Matanya memandang bosan punggung KyuHyun, seolah sudah terbiasa.

"I got you… Lee SungMin.."

«§§§§§§§§»

Keduanya memejamkan mata dengan nafas terengah-engah. Hari sudah beranjak sore, jingga sudah menggantung di ufuk barat. KyuHyun tidur telentang di rumput taman buatan di tengah area taman hiburan yang tak begitu ramai. SungMin tidur telentang juga dan menjadikan paha KyuHyun sebagai bantalnya.

"Hahahaha…"

KyuHyun tertawa lumayan keras dengan mata terpejam. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, KyuHyun benar-benar merasakan bagaimana menjadi seseorang yang menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang mereka sukai. Well… Setidaknya KyuHyun baru saja berani memantapkan hatinya jika dia mulai menyukai SungMin. Tak peduli dengan berita miring yang nantinya akan tersebar tentang seorang dosen yang memacari mahasiswanya.

"Aku tebak.. Kau belum pernah berkencan bukan, _sonsaengnim_..?"

"Memang tidak. Aku menghabiskan waktu sekolahku dengan games dan merawat _eomma_ku. Lain kali aku akan menceritakannya, tapi tidak sekarang.."

SungMin mengangguk sambil terus memejamkan matanya.

'_Ternyata berkencan itu rasanya seperti ini..'_

"KyuHyun?"

Alis KyuHyun mengerut saat seseorang menyebut namanya, dan KyuHyun yakin bukan SungMin.

"Hey… Sepertinya aku mengenalmu."

Ucap sosok tersebut sambil tersenyum misterius menatap SungMin yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"RyeoWook? Kau bersama siapa?"

KyuHyun bangkit untuk duduk dan menaruh kepala SungMin di pahanya.

"Aku bisa bersama siapa saja…"

"Eoh? Kalian bukankah yang waktu itu datang ke kafeku?"

Wajah KyuHyun berubah masam saat mendapati sosok yang entah kenapa selalu membuatnya merasa jengkel.

"Kau pemilik kafe dengan nama aneh itu dan berkepala besar. Err… Aku lupa siapa namamu..?"

KyuHyun berusaha mengingat-ingat sambil sesekali menatap YeSung.

"YeSung."

Ucap SungMin datar sambil menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya.

"Yeah.."

"KyuHyun-ahh… bukankah dia Lee SungMin..?"

RyeoWook bertanya sambil menatap KyuHyun penuh selidik, seakan tahu semua hal.

"Bukan. Dia mahasiswaku yang manja sekali, hahaha…"

Jawab KyuHyun sambil bercanda, tapi berakhir garing karena tak ada satupun yang tertawa. SungMin tetap statis dengan posisinya, YeSung menatap mereka bertiga bergantian seakan berusaha untuk mengerti dengan keadaan, RyeoWook terus menatap KyuHyun seakan menuntut jawaban yang lebih memuaskan untuknya.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Dia mahasiswa semester pertama yang begitu mirip dengan Lee SungMin yang kita kenal dulu.."

Mengerti, RyeoWook mengangguk kecil. Namun seketika menyeringai sambil sedikit menunduk kearah KyuHyun.

"Dia bagaikan dewa janus untukmu.."

Bisik RyeoWook, kemudian mendapati SungMin menatap tak suka pada RyeoWook yang melempar pandangan menantang pada SungMin. KyuHyun menjadi serba salah karena SungMin belum tahu dengan keanehan RyeoWook.

"_Geurae_! Kami harus segera pulang…"

Putus YeSung dengan wajah dinginnya dan menarik RyeoWook untuk menjauh dari KyuHyun dan SungMin. Sampai mereka hilang di telan keramaian, YeSung terus menatap KyuHyun dengan aura dinginnya yang seperti mengumbar permusuhan.

"Pantas saja anak itu sering menghilang akhir-akhir ini… Sepertinya dia mendapat teman yang tepat dengan pemilik kafe aneh, seaneh nama kafenya."

Ujar KyuHyun dengan wajah sebalnya. SungMin hanya menatap KyuHyun dengan wajah bingungnya, pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"_Sonsaengnim_, sebaiknya kita segera pulang.."

«§§§§§§§§»

"Kenapa kau tak membawa Henry untuk bermalam di rumah kita? Setidaknya dia tak merasa kesepian makan malam sendirian."

"Dia menghilang sendiri entah kemana, dan aku harus menemani SungMin yang takut keramaian. Anak itu terlalu baik karena tak ingin membuat Henry berkecil hati. Harusnya bocah manja itu berterima kasih pada temannya.."

Hankyung hanya melirik HeeChul dan KyuHyun bergantian, menanti penjelasan agar membuatnya mengerti. Tapi, hankyung tidak akan pernah melupakan nama orang yang berjasa dalam kembalinya kehangatan dalam keluarga mereka.

"Berbicara tentang SungMin… Aku teringat tentang Lee SungMin pewaris Sendbill.."

KyuHyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menanti dengan antusias cerita HanKyung. HeeChul menggigit garpunya dan menoleh pada sang suami di sisi kirinya.

"Dia yang membantu kita menyembuhkanmu, Chulie baby~"

Lanjut HanKyung sambil mengusap pelan punggung HeeChul. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya mengangguk paham. Permasalahan gangguan mental yang di alamaminya beberapa tahun belakangan bukan hal baru lagi baginya, karena HeeChul sudah mampu mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik.

"Dia yang memberitahuku penyebab tekanan yang menimpamu. Kita berhutang budi padanya.. Dia bilang, dulu kau hadir memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk ayahnya di pemakaman."

HanKyung menatap HeeChul menanti sebuah tanggapan, apakah HeeChul mengingatnya atau tidak.

"Aku tak bisa mengingatnya.. Belum bisa. Mungkin beberapa waktu ke depan aku akan mengingatnya lagi."

"Jangan di paksakan sayang… Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

Satu kecupan sayang HanKyung mendarat di dahi HeeChul. Mereka mengabailkan KyuHyun yang sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

'_Siapa dan seperti apa Lee SungMin pewaris Sendbill itu? Kenapa begitu banyak nama SungMin yang terlibat dalam hidupku? Aku tahu nama SungMin sudah pasaran… Tapi ini kebetulan yang beruntun..'_

"KyuHyun-ahh, bukankah di kelas statistikamu ada seorang mahasiswa bernama Lee SungMin? Dia terlihat mirip sekali dengan Lee SungMin yang ku ceritakan. Lee SungMin sang pewaris Sendbill memulai kuliahnya di kampus kita sekitar tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Tapi Lee SungMin yang muda saat ini terlihat lebih dewasa."

"Umm.. Memang ada. Dan dia juga terlihat mirip dengan seorang murid pindahan yang pernah satu kelas denganku saat kelas dua di sekolah menengah atas.."

"Takdir yang lucu, hehehe… Banyak orang yang memiliki kemiripan di dunia ini.. Apalagi sedang maraknya program kecantikan dan perawatan tubuh di abad sekarang."

KyuHyun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan hankyung. Sebut saja operasi plastic, bisa menyebabkan dua orang atau bahkan lebih terlihat sangat mirip.

"Pantas saja aku seperti pernah bertemu dengan SungMin saat menatapnya tadi pagi… Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat dimana dan kapan aku pernah bertemu dengannya.."

HeeChul terlihat kebingungan, antara di penuhi rasa percaya dan keraguan.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan tentang orang yang berbuat baik pada kita, Hannie?"

"Butuh waktu, Chulie baby… Aku harus memastikan kesembuhanmu dalam keadaan total dan baik."

KyuHyun semakin tertegun, merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal. Apalagi saat pesan aneh RyeoWook masih terngiang di pikirannya dan bergentayangan bagaikan arwah yang penasaran di pikirannya.

«§§§§§§§§»

"_Hyung_, calon kolega kita akan datang sebentar lagi."

"_Ne_, KiBum-ahh.."

"Aku dengar dia masih muda, perwakilan dari ayahnya yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan."

"Setidaknya dia tak menjadi pewaris dadakan sepertiku, hahhaha.."

KiBum tersenyum mendengar candaan SungMin yang sebenarnya mengandung makna kesedihan.

"Aku harap kau sedikit lunak padanya, kasihan sekali jika bocah itu menciut dengan sisi seorang _businessman_-mu."

"Setidaknya aku mencoba melatih mentalnya. Dunia bisnis itu seperti lingkaran setan."

KiBum menyeruput teh hangatnya, SungMin terlihat memijat jidatnya. Rasa lelah tak pernah hilang dari tubuhnya.

"Aku rasa kami tidak akan membicarakan masalah rencana kerjasama perusahaan kita."

Mata KiBum yang sipit semakin menyipit mendengar ucapan SungMin.

"Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu saat kami selesai _berdiskusi_ empat mata."

Selesai dengan ucapannya, seorang wanita mengetuk pintu ruangan pribadi SungMin. KiBum berdiri dan membukanya, menatap kilat seorang _namja_ yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau bisa memantau keadaan di bawah, KiBum-ahh.."

Usir SungMin halus. Mengerti, KiBum segera berlalu setelah membungkuk kecil pada sang tamu yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu bersama resepsionis yang mengantarnya.

"Silahkan masuk, tuan Liu Xian Hua. Anda bisa meninggalkan kami, EunJung-ssi."

"_Algesseumnida, sajangnim_.."

Saat hanya ada mereka berdua dalam ruangan luas dan hening tersebut, SungMin tersenyum penuh percaya diri dan mengisyaratkan tamunya untuk duduk.

"Kau bisa duduk di manapun sesukamu, Henry.."

**TBC**

**okehh!**

**chapter 3 sudah selesai. tinggal 2 chapter lagi dan ending :D**

**jangan lupa untuk review yaaa :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah meninggalkan komentar dan memberikan semangat :)

mau jawab pertanyaan di kotak komentar dulu yaaa

trytofindlieta : di sini akan terjawab siapa Henry.

5351 : ayo baca ulang lagi dari part 1 agar dapat di mengerti XD

okalee : pertanyaannya akan terjawab di chapter ini.

mingkyumingkyu : baca chapter ini yaaa

.vikink : check in this chapter.

: bisa jadi, hahahah

137 : sebenarnya bukan tidak suka... tapi... karena... jawabannya ada di chapter ini kok. jangan menilai seseorang dari luarnya saja.

sissy : di chapter ini ada jawabannya.

Chakm137 : karena ngejar Kyu. maaf update agak lama, sibuk kuliah, hehehe

TifyTiffanyLee : ada di chapter ini jawabannya, tapi tidak di utarakan secara langsung. baca dengan cermat yaa

anon : terima kasih #bow# kalau masih bingung, sebaiknya baca dari awal lagi XD

abilhikmah : XD

Michelle Jung : ketahuan tidak cermat membaca dan mengskip sesi jawab pertanyaan pembaca chapter sebelumnya XD hayoo balik lagi ke chapter 3.

ShinJiWoo920202 : main rahasia2an bikin kepo kan? :p

winecouple : jawaban anda tepat sekali XD

coffeewie137 : baca komen di atas ya :)

fariny : :D

Cho MeiHwa : akan di jawab di sini ya semua pertanyaannya :D

nova137 : hai nova eonnie :D

MeLy Cho240200 : tidak semuanya juga sih..hehehe

Ex : iya cuma 5 chapter, update selanjutnya sudah ending :)

**#typo dan kesalahan penulisan harap di maklumi**

Cast

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Cho Hankyung, Cho Heechul (GS), Kim Kibum, Leeteuk, Lee Jongwoon, Henry (Liu Xian Hua), Shim Changmin, Lee Donghae, Shin Donghee, Choi Siwon, Choi Minho, Lee Jinki (onew), Victoria, Other cast

ᵜ҈҉ᵜ**Part 4**ᵜ҉҈ᵜ

**HAPPY READING ****\\^.^/**

**Author POV**

"Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu saat kami selesai _berdiskusi_ empat mata."

Selesai dengan ucapannya, seorang wanita mengetuk pintu ruangan pribadi SungMin. KiBum berdiri dan membukanya, menatap kilat seorang namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau bisa memantau keadaan di bawah, KiBum-ahh.."

Usir SungMin halus. Mengerti, KiBum segera berlalu setelah membungkuk kecil pada sang tamu yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu bersama resepsionis yang mengantarnya.

"Silahkan masuk, tuan Liu Xian Hua. Anda bisa meninggalkan kami, EunJung-ssi."

"_Algesseumnida, sajangnim_.."

Saat hanya ada mereka berdua dalam ruangan luas dan hening tersebut, SungMin tersenyum penuh percaya diri dan mengisyaratkan tamunya untuk duduk.

"Kau bisa duduk di manapun sesukamu, Henry.."

Henry tersenyum lebar, langsung duduk pada sofa di seberang SungMin.

"Ini di luar apa yang ku perkirakan. Kau tidak terkejut sama sekali, SungMin _HYUNG_."

Ujar Henry sambil terus memperhatikan SungMin yang menyeduh teh hangat di salah satu sudut ruangan dan meletakkannya di atas meja di hadapan Henry.

"Menurutmu..?"

"Hmm… Bagaimana ya?"

Henry mengelus dagunya setelah menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan santai pada sandaran sofa.

"Kesimpulannya, kau pasti sudah tahu semua tentang hidupku. Terlepas dari dirimu yang menyukai KuiXian _gege_."

"Bagus jika kau mengerti."

SungMin menyilangkan kakinya dengan angkuh namun terlihat begitu elegant. Henry berdecak kagum, sosok di hadapannya memang terlihat sempurna… Rugi seumur hidup jika KyuHyun mengabaikan seorang Lee SungMin-pikir Henry.

"Jika kau tak keberatan berbagi tentang rencanamu, kapan kau akan menjebloskan _papa_ ke dalam penjara..?"

SungMin tersenyum miring, kemudian menatap Henry lama.

"Aku menunggu saran darimu tentang kapan waktu yang tepat."

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa kau terlalu lamban bergerak setelah kesembuhan _imo_."

"Kau masih bocah ingusan, Henry-ya. Hidup itu bukan hanya tentang balas dendam."

Henry tertegun, ada banyak hal yang ingin di ucapkannya namun tertahan begitu saja di bibirnya.

"Aku tahu semuanya."

"Yeah.. Kau benar, kau pasti sudah tahu tentang identitasku sedari kecil semenjak _papa_ membunuh pesaingnya sekitar tiga belas tahun yang lalu."

"Tidak ada hal kecil yang terlewatkan olehku."

Wajah SungMin berubah arrogant. Sisi lain seorang Lee SungMin yang baru di temukan oleh Henry.

"Aku meminta jalan damai padamu, _hyung_."

"Untuk apa? Tidak akan ada yang berurusan dengan jalur hukum di antara kita. Balas dendam bukanlah gayaku-asal kau tahu."

Wajah Henry berubah tercengang. Belasan tahun dirinya mempersiapkan mental untuk hari ini, untuk menerima titik terendah keluarganya jika SungMin mengajukan kasus pembunuhan ayahnya ke meja hijau.

"Kau… Memaafkan _papa_?"

"Kedua orang tuaku memaafkannya. Tapi sejujurnya, tidak denganku."

Tanpa sadar Henry menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Benar seperti dugaannya, SungMin adalah orang yang sulit di tebak.

"Aku menganggap urusan masa lalu itu tetaplah masa lalu. Dan sekarang, aku memang tidak akan mengungkitnya lagi. Berjanjilah kau tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti orang tuamu."

**«§§§§§§§»**

"Kau banyak melamun beberapa hari ini. _Uri_ KyuHyun sedang jatuh cinta, eoh?"

HeeChul menyentil pelan jidat KyuHyun yang duduk mematung di depan televisi tanpa memperhatikan tayangannya.

"Hmm! Ehm.."

KyuHyun hanya berdehem-dehem kecil dan melirik HeeChul dari ekor matanya.

"Hanya sedikit memikirkan cara mengajarku di kelas.."

"Setidaknya kau pasti bisa memahami jiwa-jiwa anak muda yang masih menggebu dari setiap mahasiswa."

"_Ne, eomma_. Menjadi pengajar itu adalah sebuah tugas yang berat. Bukan hanya tentang memberikan pengetahuan, tetapi juga mengajarkan nilai dan etika."

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya asalkan dengan hati. Apapun yang kau lakukan, yang terbaik adalah yang berasal dari hatimu."

HeeChul menarik KyuHyun untuk tiduran di atas pahanya. Memainkan rambut KyuHyun yang mulai memanjang lagi.

"Umm.."

KyuHyun hanya mendengung kecil, pertanda mengerti. Tetapi HeeChul belum puas dengan jawaban KyuHyun.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, _eomma_ tahu itu. Seperti _appa_mu saat muda dulu."

Goda HeeChul dengan senyum di kulum. KyuHyun menatap HeeChul sekilas, kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan HeeChul di kepalanya.

"Memangnya seperti apa saat _appa_ jatuh cinta ketika dia muda dulu?"

"Sering melamun dengan wajah bodohnya, hahahaha…"

"Tapi orang dengan wajah bodoh itu yang berhasil memenangkan hatimu, _eomma_."

"Kau benar, karena _eomma_ berhasil membuat _namja _China yang masih kacau dalam Hangeul dan berwajah bodoh itu benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Tapi semuanya bukan permasalahan Cho HanKyung bodoh atau tidak, kembali lagi pada titik awalnya-permasalahan hati."

"Hmm… Aku memang sedang jatuh cinta-menurutku begitu."

Aku KyuHyun dengan mata terpejam. Sangat nyaman saat HeeChul memperlakukannya seperti ini sedari kecil.

"Eiuww~ Akhirnya putraku jatuh cinta juga."

"Memangnya jatuh cinta itu seperti apa, _eomma_?"

"Aduh!"

HeeChul lagi-lagi menyentil jidat KyuHyun, menggemaskan sekali KyuHyun yang penurut seperti ini.

"_Eomma_ tidak tahu."

"Ha? Lalu.. _Eomma_ tidak mencintai _appa_?"

"Eii.. Urusan jatuh cinta dengan HanKyung tentu saja _eomma_ tahu. Tapi urusanmu jatuh cinta, _eomma_ tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya."

KyuHyun menggerutu kesal sambil kembali merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan HeeChul.

"Umm… Aku rasa… Aku mencintai SungMin."

"Kau yakin..?"

"Menurutku begitu."

Lama HeeChul menatap KyuHyun yang meminta pendapatnya. KyuHyun bukanlah anak kecil lagi, dia bisa menentukan yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apalagi? Kalau menurutmu kau mencintainya, perjuangkan."

"_Eomma_ tidak marah..?"

Cicit KyuHyun sambil duduk dari pembaringannya. HeeChul tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu KyuHyun.

"_uri _KyuHyun.. Dari kecil sudah terlihat tak pernah peduli tentang perempuan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau menggilai games sampai menjadi seorang maniak."

"Aku baru menyadarinya, hehehe…"

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan? Mungkin saja SungMin juga menyukaimu."

"Kami sudah berkencan."

Wajah KyuHyun terasa semakin memanas saat mengucapkan kata _berkencan_. Tapi memang mereka memutuskan bahwa mereka dalam status berkencan.

"Na-ah! Perkembangan yang bagus. Siapapun dia, yang penting bisa menjagamu jika _eomma_ dan _appa _sudah tidak ada."

"Jangan berbicara menakutkan seperti itu, _eomma_."

Wajah KyuHyun berubah horror. HeeChul bagaikan tengah meninggalkan wasiat untuknya.

"Setiap orang tua pasti berpesan tentang hal yang sama jika anak mereka telah menemukan orang yang di cintainya. Saat kau tua nanti, kau pasti mengerti bahwa yang dicari adalah makna dari hidup yang hanya sekejap."

**«§§§§§§§»**

"Lee SungMin!"

"_Ye_?"

KyuHyun berlari kecil menyusul SungMin di koridor lantai tujuh kampus.

"Bantu aku mencari sesuatu, ok?"

"Apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Hanya mencari sesuatu… Di perpustakaan arsip."

"Baiklah."

Tanpa ragu, SungMin menyetujui ajakan KyuHyun. Keduanya memasuki lift untuk menuju lantai tiga. KyuHyun yang memimpin langkah mereka dan memasukkan kode rahasia pada pintu masuk perpustakaan arsip.

"Apa yang ingin kau cari, KyuHyun-ahh?"

Tanya SungMin saat KyuHyun menutup pintu dan berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong yang berisi rak-rak tinggi mencapai langit-langit ruangan.

"_Appa _memintaku mencari sebuah arsip lama."

Dahi SungMin mengerinyit bingung.

'_Ada yang tidak beres dengan anak ini..'_

Langkah SungMin semakin pelan mengikuti KyuHyun menuju lingkaran sofa yang terletak di tengah ruangan. SungMin mengingat dengan jelas tempat ini, ciuman pertama mereka…

Wajah SungMin memanas dan terlihat bersemu. Kepalanya menggeleng keras mengusir pemikirannya sendiri.

"SungMin..?"

KyuHyun menatap SungMin tidak mengerti, mahasiswanya itu berdiri jauh di belakangnya. Sadar, SungMin berjalan cepat menyusul KyuHyun yang sudah berdiri di belakang salah satu sofa.

"Ahh… _Mian_.."

Cicit SungMin saat sudah berdiri di hadapan KyuHyun yang menatapnya intens.

'_Perasaanku semakin tidak karuan. Ada yang tidak beres…'_

Tanpa sadar SungMin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pikiran-pikiran buruk bergentayangan di pikirannya. Perpustakaan arsip ini adalah ruangan tertutup, dan SungMin baru menyadarinya. Bagaimana jika KyuHyun sudah mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya..?

SungMin belum siap! Ini bukanlah hal yang di rencanakannya. Bukan seperti ini cara KyuHyun mengetahui siapa dirinya sejatinya. SungMin akan mengatakan kebenaran secara baik-baik.

"Hey.. Kau melamun.."

KyuHyun tersenyum kecil. Wajah kalut SungMin entah kenapa terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hmm?"

CUPP..

Kecupan sekilas KyuHyun menyentak SungMin dari pikiran-pikirannya.

"Ha..? O-oh… Itu-_eobseo_."

KyuHyun terkekeh kecil. SungMin semakin salah tingkah, KyuHyun tiba-tiba bertingkah manis di matanya.

"SungMin..?"

"Ya?"

Kedua tangan KyuHyun menahan bahu SungMin. Menatap dalam seolah berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya.

"Ini memang terlalu cepat, tapi aku tak ingin terlambat."

"Hmm?"

Jantung SungMin berdebar keras, menggema pada gendang telinganya.

"Aku tak hanya menyukaimu, tapi mencintaimu."

'_Aku juga mencintaimu!'_

"!"

Segera SungMin memejamkan matanya erat. apa-apaan isi pikirannya itu. SungMin memang mencintai KyuHyun, tapi bukan dalam sosok mahasiwanya.

"Aku tak meminta jawaban darimu sekarang juga. Setidaknya aku sudah merasa lega menyampaikan apa yang ku rasakan."

Jujur saja, SungMin terpesona saat KyuHyun tersenyum begitu tampan di depan wajahnya. Hanya untuknya di sini.

"Terserah kau mengataiku gila karena mencintai mahasiswanya sendiri, tapi aku tak ingin berbohong pada diriku sendiri."

Putus KyuHyun meninggalkan SungMin berdiri dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada salah satu sofa.

'_Kau tidak gila… Aku lah yang gila karena mencintaimu…'_

SungMin menatap kepala KyuHyun yang membelakanginya. Ingin rasanya SungMin melompat ke dalam pelukan KyuHyun dan mengatakan _aku juga mencintaimu _hingga KyuHyun merasa bosan. Tapi bukan dalam kondisi dan situasi seperti ini.

"_Sonsaengnim_… Bagaimana jika aku bukanlah seperti yang kau bayangkan?"

Kepala KyuHyun menoleh menatap SungMin di belakangnya. Terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Entahlah… Aku juga tidak tahu."

Jawab KyuHyun jujur. Memangnya _namja_ seperti apa SungMin sebenarnya..?

"Oh! Apa kau sudah mempunyai seorang perempuan..?"

Wajah KyuHyun berubah sedikit sedih, SungMin memang belum menjadi miliknya, tetapi rasanya dia sudah posesif terhadap SungMin.

"_Aniyo_! Bukan seperti itu… Maksudku, bagaimana jika aku saat ini bukanlah aku yang sebenarnya..?"

"Lalu, seperti apa kau yang sebenarnya..?"

"Aku rasa sangat buruk dari saat ini."

KyuHyun memandang SungMin tidak mengerti.

"KyuHyun-ahh… Aku ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat."

"_Ne_?"

KyuHyun semakin tidak mengerti, permintaan SungMin tiba-tiba sekali.

"Aku akan menceritakan siapa aku sebenarnya secara perlahan, KyuHyun-ahh.."

**«§§§§§§§»**

"Kau yakin tempatnya di sini..?"

"Tentu saja."

Jawab SungMin pasti. Membuka pintu mobil KyuHyun dan keluar. KyuHyun mengikuti SungMin keluar, walaupun banyak pertanyaan yang bergentayangan dalam pikirannya.

"Rumah ini tidak berpenghuni.."

Lirih KyuHyun memperhatikan halaman rumah sederhana yang terlihat hening.

"Memang, tapi sebenarnya banyak yang hidup di dalam rumah ini."

Terang SungMin sambil membuka gembok pagar tinggi di depan rumah berwarna hijau pucat yang terlihat rapi dan bersih walaupun tidak ada yang tinggal di rumah ini.

"Kau yang selalu membersihkannya?"

"_Aniyo_. Ada _ahjussi_ yang rutin merawat rumah ini."

"Apa rumah ini dulu adalah rumahmu?"

"Benar, _sonsaengnim_."

CLEKK…

Dahi KyuHyun berlipat tujuh saat suara-suara kucing mengeong menyambut mereka. Tak hanya beberapa kucing, tetapi lumayan banyak. Jika KyuHyun tak salah menghitungnya, ada sekitar lima belas kucing.

"Aku menyukai kucing."

Ucap SungMin sambil mengelus salah satu kucing berwarna abu-abu gelap dan berbadan besar dengan ekor panjangnya. KyuHyun hanya memperhatikan SungMin yang mulai menyapa satu-persatu kucing-kucing peliharaannya.

"Kau maniak kucing.."

"Dulu, kucing ini hanya ada dua ekor. Dan terus bertambah seiring tahun berlalu. _Eomma_ memelihara dua ekor kucing berwarna kuning ke emasan dan hitam legam."

Mengerti, KyuHyun hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan SungMin yang mulai menggendong salah satu kucing berwarna putih bersih dan warna hitam seperti noda cat menghiasi beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Biar ku tebak, _sonsaengnim_ tak menyukai hewan peliharaan bukan?"

"Aku tak terlalu pandai dalam urusan mengurusi hal-hal semacam itu."

Keduanya tertawa sambil membersihkan dua kursi kayu yang bisa mereka duduki.

"Di sini ada lima belas kucing. Satu ekor tinggal bersamaku di rumah. Dulu aku yang selalu mencarikan dan memberi mereka makan, tapi sekarang sudah tak ada waktu lagi."

"Kau pasti sangat sibuk."

"Ya, banyak hal yang ku lakukan dalam satu waktu. Sebenarnya itu sangat melelahkan, tetapi aku menyukainya."

Jawab SungMin sambil meletakkan tas ransel birunya di lantai. Lalu membuka cardigan hitam yang di pakainya.

KyuHyun terus memperhatikan SungMin, mendapati sisi lain SungMin yang tidak di ketahuinya. KyuHyun melipat lengan kemeja kuning gadingnya, menggendong salah satu kucing yang tak terlalu besar berwarna hitam legam. Kucing tersebut mengeong ribut seolah bercerita sesuatu pada KyuHyun.

"_Sonsaengnim_, kau bisa merusak celana mengajarmu, hahaha…"

Canda SungMin saat kucing hitam tersebut berputar-putar di atas pangkuan KyuHyun dan sesekali menajamkan kuku-kukunya pada celana hijau lumut yang di pakai KyuHyun.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus membelikan yang baru untukku."

"..."

SungMin hanya tersenyum melihat KyuHyun yang masih kaku dengan kucing miliknya. Beberapa kucing terlihat kembali ke tempat mereka untuk sekedar tidur ataupun duduk bermalas-malasan. Sebagian lagi ada yang sibuk bermain-main satu sama lain.

"Plastik hitam itu… Untuk apa?"

Tanya KyuHyun saat melihat satu plastik hitam besar yang teronggok di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Aku meminta _ahjussi _untuk mengumpulkan sisa-sisa makanan yang di buang oleh beberapa resotran. Sisa makanan yang disukai oleh kucing. Jadi aku tak harus membelikan makanan mahal untuk mereka."

"Wow… Ide yang keren. Mereka bisa menikmati makanan mahal setiap harinya."

"Hmm.."

SungMin berdengung kecil sambil melirik KyuHyun dari ekor matanya. KyuHyun nampak berpikir memperhatikan plastik hitam yang mereka bicarakan.

'_Aku merasa pernah melihatnya…'_

Sesekali KyuHyun memicingkan matanya, berusaha mengingat-ingat. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

"KyuHyun-ahh, aku akan menjawab pernyataan cintamu…"

**«§§§§§§§»**

Seperti yang di janjikan SungMin, KyuHyun akan mendengarkan jawaban SungMin hari ini. SungMin memintanya datang ke kafe milik YeSung saat dua hari yang lalu.

"KyuHyun-ahh..? Kau akan berkencan?"

HeeChul berdiri di ambang pintu kamar KyuHyun. KyuHyun tersenyum kecil dan menatap HeeChul dari pantulan cermin lemari pakaiannya.

"Eum… Bisa di katakan seperti itu."

"Dengan SungMin..?"

Goda HeeChul sambil menyenggol bahu KyuHyun lumayan keras. KyuHyun hanya tersenyum makin lebar. HeeChul mulai menggoda KyuHyun habis-habisan.

"Hmm… Pantas kau terlihat tegang dua hari ini."

"Tentu saja_, eomma_. Malam Ini SungMin akan menjawab pernyataan cintaku."

"Chayo~! Eomma yakin SungMin akan menerima perasaanmu!"

"Aku tidak tahu..."

KyuHyun memasukkan dompet kulit coklatnya pada saku belakang jeans biru pudarnya. Merapikan kemeja putihnya dan sengaja melepas tiga kancing teratas untuk memamerkan baju kaus abu-abu yang di pakainya.

"Jika SungMin menerima perasaanmu, jangan lupa membawanya ke rumah. _Eomma_ ingin berbicara banyak dengannya."

"Membicarakan apa..?"

"Tentu saja _eomma_ ingin mengenal SungMin lebih dekat. Memangnya kau saja yang boleh serba tahu tentang SungMin."

KyuHyun terdiam. Ada satu hal yang mengganjal perasaannya. Benar… KyuHyun hanya mengetahui sebagian kecil sesuatu tentang SungMin.

"Kau belum mengenalnya dengan dekat bukan? Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa mengenal siapa Lee SungMin seiring berjalannya waktu kalian bersama."

HeeChul menyemangati KyuHyun yang terlihat ragu sendiri dengan perasaannya.

"Na-ah! Sudah hampir pukul tujuh malam. Kau sepertinya harus berangkat."

KyuHyun mengangguk mengerti, kemudian di ikuti HeeChul keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah.

"_Eomma_, aku berangkat dulu."

"_Ne_. hati-hati di jalan."

HeeChul mencium dahi KyuHyun. Sudah menjadi kebiasan KyuHyun dari kecil seperti ini jika akan bepergian.

"Jika kau mencintainya, terimalah orang yang kau cintai apa adanya, Mengerti?"

"_Ne_, nyonya Cho yang cerewet :p"

KyuHyun segera berlari menghindari HeeChul dan memasuki mobil sedannya. Setelah membalas lambaian HeeChul, KyuHyun menutup kaca mobilnya. Wajahnya kembali menjadi tegang.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya KyuHyun menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang seumur hidupnya selama duapuluh tiga tahun menghirup udara di dunia.

'_Yakin pada hatimu sendiri, KyuHyun-ahh.'_

Petuah ChangMin terus terngiang di telinga KyuHyun. ChangMin awalnya menertawakan KyuHyun yang akhirnya menyatakan cinta pada seseorang, walaupun KyuHyun tidak mau menceritakan siapa orang yang di sukainya pada ChangMin.

'_Suka, belum tentu kau mencintainya. Tapi jika kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya, otomatis kau akan melihat semua kekurangannya menjadi kelebihan.'_

Tak cukup hanya ChangMin, KyuHyun juga meminta saran DongHae tentang perasaannya. Semalaman KyuHyun berpikir bahwa dia tak hanya menyukai SungMin, dan KyuHyun yakin pada hatinya sendiri.

Terlarut dalam pikirannya, KyuHyun hampir saja melewati kafe Mouse Rabbit. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, KyuHyun keluar dan menguncinya. Memasuki kafe yang ramai dan riuh oleh canda tawa.

"KyuHyun-ssi."

YeSung menhampiri KyuHyun yang baru saja membuka pintu kaca kafe. YeSung tersenyum hangat padanya, entah kenapa membuat KyuHyun merinding.

"Dia menunggumu di lantai dua."

Kepala YeSung menuding anak tangga kayu yang berada di balik konter pemesanan.

"Selamat datang KyuHyun-ahh."

KyuHyun sedikit terlonjak dengan sapaan lengking RyeoWook.

'_Dua orang aneh ini…'_

Tangan KyuHyun mengelus tengkuknya yang meremang dengan perubahan sikap YeSung dan RyeoWook.

"Kau sering berkencan di sini ya?"

Tanya KyuHyun asal pada RyeoWook yang sudah berdiri di sebelah YeSung.

"Tentu saja, aku tak suka YeSung _hyung_ meninggalkan pekerjaannya."

Kepala KyuHyun mengangguk mengerti.

"_Tta_."

Lagi, YeSung menuding anak tangga yang mengarah ke lantai dua. Terlihat gelap tapi KyuHyun tak ingin bertanya kenapa pada YeSung.

KyuHyun menapaki setiap anak tangga yang menimbulkan suara lumayan keras dari sepatu sport biru mudanya.

"…"

Mata KyuHyun memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan yang hanya di terangi cahaya lilin yang berderet mengelilngi ruangan yang tak seluas kafe di bawah. Tapi sebuah jendela kaca besar yang memperlihatkan jalan raya dan pemandangan malam seoul menarik perhatian KyuHyun.

Dua langkah dari jendela tersebut, sebuah meja yang cukup untuk dua orang sudah di terangi tiga candle light dan sebotol wine di temani dua gelas berdiri diam. KyuHyun menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di sana. Ruangan terasa hangat dan temaram, KyuHyun menyukai kondisinya yang tenang dan jauh dari keributan di bawah.

"Selamat malam, KyuHyun-ahh."

KyuHyun menoleh pada seseorang yang keluar dari sebuah pintu yang tersembunyi dalam gelap.

"!"

KyuHyun ingat dengan rambut kuning ke emasan itu. Dia… _Namja_ dengan stelan jasnya ketika di resotran bersama HeeChul.

'_Tapi… Wajahnya sama dengan SungMin…'_

Dahi KyuHyun semakin mengerut saat sosok tersebut duduk di hadapan KyuHyun. Wajahnya datar, tapi aura mendominasi jelas sekali menguar darinya. Stelan jas ungu gelap tersebut terlihat cocok untuknya, membentuk tubuh tegapnya.

"SungMin..?"

Ucap KyuHyun tidak yakin. SungMin tersenyum, lalu menoleh pada YeSung yang datang membawa dua piring sphagetti dengan irisan daging asap.

"Wookie membuatkannya khusus untuk kalian."

Setelah menghidangkannya beserta dua gelas air putih, YeSung segera meninggalkan mereka.

"Ahh~~ _Baegoppa_…"

Ujar SungMin sambil menatap lapar makanan di hadapannya. Tanpa meminta KyuHyun untuk menikmati makan malam mereka, SungMin mulai melahap spaghetti buatan RyeoWook. Akhirnya KyuHyun ikut memakan bagiannya, penasaran dengan hasil masakan RyeoWook yang selalu enak menurutnya.

"RyeoWook selalu berhasil dengan masakannya."

Gumam SungMin dengan mulut penuh sphagetti.

"Umm… Dia sering membuatkan makan malam untuk kami saat bermain di rumah ChangMin."

"Aku tahu. RyeoWook sering bercerita padaku."

Kunyahan KyuHyun terhenti begitu saja.

"Habiskan makananmu."

KyuHyun memilih untuk tidak membantah, _namja_ yang bersamanya kini memang SungMin. Tapi bukanlah SungMin yang berstatus sebagai mahasiswanya. Mereka tetap diam hingga menghabiskan makanan masing-masing.

"Kau pasti bingung mengenal empat orang Lee SungMin."

KyuHyun menatap SungMin tajam, seolah tidak suka tentang fakta bahwa SungMin menjawab apa yang di pikirkannya.

"Lee SungMin yang kau hajar habis-habisan saat sekolah menengah atas dulu… Lee SungMin yang memberitahu Cho HanKyung tentang penyebab gangguan mental nyonya Cho… Lee SungMin yang terlambat di hari pertama mengajarmu… dan Lee SungMin yang kau lihat saat ini, adalah satu orang yang sama."

SungMin mengangkat satu tangannya, mengisyaratkan KyuHyun untuk tak menginterupsi penjelesannya saat KyuHyun bergelagat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tiga belas tahun lalu, apa kau masih ingat ketika kau bersama _eomma_mu mendatangi pemakaman Lee YongWoon..?"

Suara halus SungMin terdengar tenang, dan KyuHyun menyukainya.

"Aku mengingatnya samar-samar.."

"Kau masih berumur sepuluh tahun saat itu. Kali pertama kita bertemu. Kau menatapku yang menangis seakan mengerti tentang rasa kehilanganku. KyuHyun kecil yang masih polos dan tak mengerti apa-apa. Tak mengerti kenapa ibunya ikut menangis tergugu padahal bukan kerabat keluarga Lee."

"…"

"Saat _appa_ku di bunuh, _eomma_mu melihatnya di depan matanya sendiri."

"_M-mwo_..?"

"Tapi nyonya Cho tak bisa mengatakan siapa pembunuhnya pada siapapun."

"Kenapa..?"

Tanya KyuHyun lirih. Gurat kesedihan yang di sembunyikan SungMin dapat di lihat KyuHyun dengan jelas. Rasanya ingin sekali KyuHyun merengkuhnya dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Saudara laki-laki tuan Cho lah yang membunuh _appa_ku. Tan YunHo, ayah dari Henry."

KyuHyun terperangah, sebuah kebenaran yang menyakitkan.

"_Eomma_ bilang… _Appa_ pasti memaafkan orang yang telah mengambil paksa nyawanya. Sesuai permintaan _eomma_ku, aku tak membalas dendam ataupun menuntut Tan YunHo."

"Aku baru mengetahui semuanya.."

Gumam KyuHyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Berhubung HeeChul belum bisa mengingat apa yang membuatnya mengalamai gangguan mental, KyuHyun berharap HeeChul tak pernah mengingatnya. Lebih baik seperti ini saja.

"Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang mengetahuinya, termasuk Henry. Dia berbohong tentang alasannya untuk menetap di Seoul. Bocah itu ingin mencariku, karena dia tahu sesuatu dari masa lalu ayahnya ada hal yang belum selesai."

Keduanya terdiam, tapi KyuHyun teringat akan beberapa hal...

"Tentang RyeoWook dan tentang kemunculanmu dalam hidupku, kau sudah mengatur semuanya..?"

"Kau benar, KyuHyun-ahh. Aku mengatur pertemuan kita saat kau masih sekolah. Aku ingin membuatmu membenciku agar aku bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Tapi usahaku gagal, karena aku semakin tak bisa melupakanmu."

Ungkap SungMin dengan nada menyesal.

"Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri berada di dekatmu. Aku mendaftar sebagai mahasiswa baru dan memilih kelasmu. Aku tak ingin hanya menjadi sebuah bayangan di matamu, karena kenyataannya sangat melelahkan."

KyuHyun menatap SungMin tanpa mengatakan apapun. Rasanya memang memalukan menjadi orang yang paling bodoh. Tapi bagaimana lagi…Kenyataannya nasi telah menjadi bubur.

"Kau benar…"

KyuHyun tersenyum kecil, menghabiskan air putih yang tersisa setengahnya.

"Kau benar bahwa kau tahu segalanya, kau tahu semuanya."

"Akhirnya kau mengakuinya-"

"Tapi kau salah."

SungMin terkesiap, menatap KyuHyun yang menyeringai lebar. Matanya berpendar akibat cahaya lilin yang bergoyang.

"Kau memang lebih tahu tentang ibuku, kau memang lebih tahu tentang keluargaku. Tapi kau tak tahu tentang perasaanku."

"Ya.. Aku tak tahu perasaanmu. Karena aku terus di hantui rasa takut dan bersalah. Kau masih memiliki masa depan yang cerah dan panjang. Sedangkan aku..? Hanya seorang _namja_ tua yang mencintai bocah ingusan."

"Hey.. Aku bukan bocah ingusan."

Protes KyuHyun dengan wajah jenakanya, mau tak mau membuat SungMin tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, aku tak akan memberikan jawaban pernyataan cintamu dua hari yang lalu."

"Tapi kau harus menjawabnya, SungMin.."

SungMin menarik nafas panjang, jantungnya berdebar keras. Rasanya, ini adalah titik tertinggi dalam kehidupannya.

"Aku ingin kau yang menjawabku, apa kau juga mencintai _namja_ berumur tiga puluh tahun ini yang mencintaimu semenjak tiga belas tahun lalu..?"

"I do."

**«§§§§§§§»**

**_7__th__ days later…_**

TOK TOK TOK…

KyuHyun menatap nyalang siapapun yang berani memecah konsentrasinya saat menerangkan materi kuliah-sekalipun seorang Cho HanKyung.

"_Mianhamnida, sonsaengnim_… Saya terlambat."

Sosok berambut kuning ke emasan itu membungkuk kecil, KyuHyun hanya menatapnya datar.

"Saya tidak memberikan dispensasi lebih dari 15 menit. Seharusnya anda sudah tahu itu, Lee SungMin-ssi."

"…"

SungMin diam, menyembunyikan senyumnya sambil menunduk.

"Silahkan datang tepat waktu pada mata kuliah ini minggu depan."

Usir KyuHyun secara halus sambil kembali menuliskan data yang berisi penjualan keramik beberapa perusahaan dua tahun terakhir. Dengan santai SungMin melangkah masuk dan duduk pada bangku paling belakang, tak ada satupun yang mau sekedar bertanya apakah SungMin baik-baik saja. Siapa peduli..? Pada kenyataannya SungMin juga tak mempedulikan remaja di sekitarnya ini.

"_Hyung_?"

SungMin menoleh, mendapati Henry yang duduk dua baris di depannya. Satu alis SungMin terangkat bertanya.

"Kau masih di sini?"

Nada Henry terdengar seperti ejekan, tapi SungMin hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Hey, kau tak perl-"

"Liu XianHua, kalau kau merasa sudah pintar silahkan keluar. Ohh ya, aku tetap lebih pintar darimu."(dalam bahasa mandarin).

"KuiXian memang selalu menyebalkan."

Balas Henry dalam bahasa mandarin juga. Seisi kelas tertuju pada Henry yang hanya tersenyum. KyuHyun menatap Henry sebentar, lalu kembali menulis di papan tulis.

"Kumpulkan lima menit sebelum keluar. Saya tidak membutuhkan hasil yang akurat dan instan, tetapi saya sangat menghargai proses dari rumus-rumus yang di gunakan untuk memecahkan permasalahan soal ini."

Usai mendengar perintah KyuHyun, semuanya sibuk mengeluarkan lembaran untuk mengerjakan latihan soal. Kecuali SungMin tentunya, yang sudah tertidur nyenyak di atas meja.

KyuHyun tetap berdiri di depan kelas, menatap kepala SungMin yang paling mencolok seantero kelas. Setelah melirik semua mahasiswanya sibuk dengan tugas, KyuHyun mengitari beberapa mahasiswa dan berakhir di hadapan SungMin.

'_Dia pasti begadang semalaman…'_

Kepala KyuHyun menunduk memperhatikan kepala SungMin, tersenyum diam-diam. Lalu mengusap bahunya perlahan dan kembali berjalan menuju meja dosen di depan kelas.

Timer pada ponsel KyuHyun bergetar tepat lima menit sebelum jam mengajarnya habis.

"Silahkan di kumpulkan."

Suasana kelas menjadi ricuh. Ada yang dengan santai mengumpulkan tugas di hadapan KyuHyun, ada yang masih sibuk menyelesaikannya karena sedikit lagi selesai, ada juga yang sibuk berteriak meminta contekan, apalagi yang bingung karena panik.

Henry hanya duduk diam di mejanya. Memperhatikan satu-persatu mahasiswa yang keluar meninggalkan kelas. Saat hanya ada dirinya, KyuHyun, dan SungMin yang tertidur di belakang, Henry mengumpulkan tugasnya pada KyuHyun.

"Kau akan berkencan dengan SungMin _hyung_?"

"Tidak."

Jawab KyuHyun singkat sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Atau kalian sudah beberapa hari tidak bertemu?"

"Dua hari yang lalu aku mengajaknya menonton film di bioskop."

Henry mengangguk mengerti, tahu bahwa KyuHyun tak suka dirinya bertanya tentang permasalahan asmara dengan SungMin.

"_Gege_, kau akan menunggui SungMin _hyung_ tertidur?"

"Aku akan membawanya ke ruanganku, _wae_?"

Henry tergelak mendapati wajah tak suka KyuHyun.

"_Gege_, aku tahu kau tak suka jika aku ingin tahu masalah percintaanmu dengan SungMin _hyung_."

"Kau sudah mengerti, tapi masih saja melakukannya. Aku tidak peduli apakah kau di beritahu oleh SungMin atau apa… Tapi yang pasti, aku hanya tidak menyukai ada orang lain yang begitu penasaran tentang percintaanku."

Jelas KyuHyun dengan nada ketus, tapi Henry sepertinya membawa sebuah bahasan yang menarik.

"_Gege_, apa kau penasaran kenapa aku bisa tahu kalian sudah menjadi kekasih..?"

"…"

Kali ini KyuHyun memilih diam. Sebenarnya ingin menjawab _'ya'_, hanya saja KyuHyun terlalu gengsi dan enggan.

"Kau masih ada kelas bukan?"

Usir KyuHyun dengan halus. Henry mengacuhkan KyuHyun, menarik salah satu bangku di barisan depan dan duduk di hadapan meja KyuHyun.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku pernah memergoki SungMin _hyung_ tengah mengikutimu. Saat itu aku sedang liburan dan berkunjung ke seoul, kita tengah jalan-jalan bersama."

KyuHyun tampak berfikir, lalu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku tidak ingat lagi."

Jawab KyuHyun tidak peduli dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponsel.

"_Gege_, kau payah sekali tidak menyadari ada yang selalu menguntitmu saat dia memiliki kesempatan."

"…"

KyuHyun tak bereaksi apapun dan tetap sibuk dengan ponselnya. Henry segera merebut ponsel hitam tersebut dari tangan KyuHyun.

"_Ya_! Kembalikan."

"Dengarkan aku dulu, _Gege_. Aku tak memiliki banyak waktu."

"Baiklah… Ayo ceritakan."

Senyum puas Henry semakin lebar melihat KyuHyun yang terlihat jelas tak rela.

"SungMin _hyung_ memiliki sepupu dari pihak _appa_nya. Namanya kim KiBum-anak dari saudara perempuan Lee jongwoon. KiBum juga mempunyai sepupu dari pihak _appa_nya yang bernama kim RyeoWook. Kau pasti mengenalnya, karena dia dulu pernah satu sekolah denganmu."

"Kau tahu banyak, darimana kau mendapatkan semua informasi itu?"

"Well…"

Wajah Henry berubah murung, KyuHyun memandang sepupunya itu tak mengerti.

"SungMin hyung pasti sudah menceritakan tentang kematian _appa_nya padamu, _gege_. Aku mulai mencari tahu tentangnya semenjak kejadian itu…"

"Ahh itu… Yeah…"

KyuHyun mengerti dan tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari kecil dan bertekad untuk mencari seorang Lee SungMin, putra tunggal Lee jongwoon. Aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."

Tak ada respon dari KyuHyun, mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"_Tta_, aku harus membawa SungMin ke ruanganku."

Mengerti, Henry segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menyampirkan ransel coklat pucatnya. Mengembalikan ponsel KyuHyun yang di di ambilnya.

"Well… Kau harus berterima kasih padaku, _gege_. Jadi, berikan nilai sempurna untuk tugasku, ok?"

"Huh!"

KyuHyun melotot pada Henry yang sudah berlari sambil tertawa keluar dari kelas.

"Bocah itu selalu menyebalkan.."

Gumam KyuHyun sambil berjalan ke arah SungMin. Namja manis itu masih tertidur pulas, bahkan sesekali dengkuran halusnya terdengar kasar.

"Kenapa dia masih mengikuti kuliahku? Padahal dia sibuk."

Rutuk KyuHyun sambil berusaha menggendong SungMin yang memakai baju asal saja. Jeans hitam ketatnya di padu sweater hijau terang.

Beberapa orang yang masih memiliki urusan di koridor melihat KyuHyun dengan pandangan bertanya. Baru kali ini ada dosen yang dengan senang hati menggendong mahasiswanya yang ketiduran di kelas. Tapi KyuHyun memilih untuk mengacuhkannya. Suatu saat nanti, mereka juga akan mengetahui tentang hubungannya dengan Lee SungMin.

"Ugh.."

SungMin mengeliat saat kakinya tak sengaja membentur pintu ruangan KyuHyun.

"Ahh _mian_.."

Bisik KyuHyun sambil berusaha menutup pintu ruangannya. SungMin menatapnya dengan mata mengantuk.

"Kau seharusnya tidur di rumah."

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, tidak boleh?"

Ujar SungMin sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada KyuHyun.

"Kau bisa meneleponku dan aku akan dengan senang hati datang ke rumahmu."

SungMin tak menjawab, lebih memilih untuk meringkuk pada sofa hitam tempat KyuHyun membaringkannya.

"Dan rambutmu itu, melanggar aturan fakultas."

"Aku lupa dimana menyimpan wig hitam yang biasa ku pakai."

KyuHyun menurunkan suhu pendingin ruangan, lalu meletakkan remotenya di atas meja di dekat SungMin.

"Aku masih memiliki satu kelas lagi. Kalau kau bosan, nanti aku akan ke rumahmu."

"Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

Menghadapi sifat keras kepala SungMin, KyuHyun memilih untuk diam dan tak melanjutkan perdebatan kecil mereka.

"Jangan lupa makan siang."

SungMin mengangguk dengan mata terpejam. KyuHyun mendekatinya dan membungkuk untuk mengecup kecil dahi SungMin.

"Hey, kau tak mencium bibirku?"

"Aku bisa terlambat masuk kelas."

KyuHyun tersenyum kecil, lalu mencium sekilas bibir SungMin, hingga namja bergigi kelinci itu tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan lupa, _sonsaengnim_. Aku menunggumu di sini~~"

BLAM!

"Huh! Dia masih suka memanggilku seperti itu."

**«§§§§§§§»**

_1 year later…_

BUMMS…

HeeChul berjengit bingung dengan suara debuman halus yang tertangkap oleh telinganya. Ini masih pukul tujuh pagi dan HeeChul berniat untuk membangunkan HanKyung agar bersiap berangkat bekerja. Tapi sesuatu dari kamar KyuHyun membuat HeeChul penasaran dan membuka pintu kamar yang tidak di kunci.

"Ya tuhan…"

Desis HeeChul saat mendapati KyuHyun yang telentang di lantai dan SungMin yang mengeliat di atasnya. Keduanya jelas tengah menikmati ciuman panas di pagi hari. Tangan KyuHyun bergerak liar antara rambut dan punggung SungMin.

"Kalian ribut sekali.."

Ucap HeeChul sebelum menutup pintu kamar KyuHyun. Sebenarnya baik KyuHyun maupun SungMin sadar HeeChul tengah memperhatikan mereka beberapa saat lalu, namun memilih acuh dan terlanjur sibuk dengan ciuman selamat pagi mereka.

"K-Kyu.."

SungMin memejamkan matanya erat saat KyuHyun beralih menggigit garis rahangnya.

"Kau harus ke kantor hari ini?"

SungMin menahan tubuhnya dengan siku, menatap KyuHyun di bawahnya yang masih dengan wajah lusuhnya bangun tidur.

"Tentu saja, kenapa?"

"Kapan kau akan berhenti ke kantor? Lagipula kita tidak akan memiliki seorang anak untuk mewarisi semua kesibukan dan kekuasaanmu."

"Hanya sudah terbiasa. Suatu saat akan ada yang mengambil alih dariku."

CUPP…

SungMin mencium penuh bibir KyuHyun dan sengaja meninggalkan bunyi decakan yang menggema.

"Aku belum bisa memutuskan kepada siapa orang yang tepat untuk menggantikan posisiku."

"KiBum? Dia sudah menjadi orang kepercayaanmu di kantor."

"Setiap orang memiliki sisi percintaan mereka sendiri, KyuHyun-ahh.."

"Maksudmu..?"

SungMin tersenyum rahasia, lalu sengaja menjatuhkan wajahnya dengan keras di dada KyuHyun.

"Ini hal yang rumit. Seperti kita."

Well… KyuHyun mengerti. Tapi tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh.

"Tentang anak… Kau tertarik untuk memiliki seorang anak?"

SungMin mendongak dan menatap KyuHyun dengan wajah menggodanya.

"_Molla_. Lagipula, kau sibuk dan aku juga sibuk setiap harinya."

"Baiklah, _sonsaengnim_.."

Keduanya kembali diam. Suasana pagi yang terasa damai…

"YAAA!"

"Ya tuhan! Apa yang terjadi..?"

Gumam KyuHyun yang terlonjak mendengar teriakan melengking HeeChul dari kamar sebelah. Untuk sejenak, KyuHyun bertukar pandang dengan SungMin. Tapi SungMin lebih dulu mengambil inisiatif untuk berdiri dan berlari kecil keluar dari kamar.

"Chulie-ya.."

"Diam kau!"

**TBC**

**well, ini chapter 4. artinya... chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir. mungkin aku akan memosting chapter terakhir sekitar t3 atau 4 hari lagi, aku akan mengusahakannya secepat mungkin saat memiliki waktu luang.**

**jangan lupa meninggalkan komentarmu :D**


	5. Chapter 5-Last Chapter

**#typo dan kesalahan penulisan harap di maklumi**

Cast

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Cho Hankyung, Cho Heechul (GS), Kim Kibum, Leeteuk, Lee Jongwoon, Henry (Liu Xian Hua), Shim Changmin, Lee Donghae, Shin Donghee, Choi Siwon, Choi Minho, Lee Jinki (onew), Victoria, Other cast

ᵜ҈҉ᵜ**Part 5**ᵜ҉҈ᵜ

**HAPPY READING ****\\^.^/**

_1 year later…_

BUMMS…

HeeChul berjengit bingung dengan suara debuman halus yang tertangkap oleh telinganya. Ini masih pukul tujuh pagi dan HeeChul berniat untuk membangunkan HanKyung agar bersiap berangkat bekerja. Tapi sesuatu dari kamar KyuHyun membuat HeeChul penasaran dan membuka pintu kamar yang tidak di kunci.

"Ya tuhan…"

Desis HeeChul saat mendapati KyuHyun yang telentang di lantai dan SungMin yang mengeliat di atasnya. Keduanya jelas tengah menikmati ciuman panas di pagi hari. Tangan KyuHyun bergerak liar antara rambut dan punggung SungMin.

"Kalian ribut sekali.."

Ucap HeeChul sebelum menutup pintu kamar KyuHyun. Sebenarnya baik KyuHyun maupun SungMin sadar HeeChul tengah memerhatikan mereka beberapa saat lalu, namun memilih acuh dan terlanjur sibuk dengan ciuman selamat pagi mereka.

"K-Kyu.."

SungMin memejamkan matanya erat saat KyuHyun beralih menggigit garis rahangnya.

"Kau harus ke kantor hari ini?"

SungMin menahan tubuhnya dengan siku, menatap KyuHyun di bawahnya yang masih dengan wajah lusuhnya bangun tidur.

"Tentu saja, kenapa?"

"Kapan kau akan berhenti ke kantor? Lagipula kita tidak akan memiliki seorang anak untuk mewarisi semua kesibukan dan kekuasaanmu."

"Hanya sudah terbiasa. Suatu saat akan ada yang mengambil alih dariku."

CUPP…

SungMin mencium penuh bibir KyuHyun dan sengaja meninggalkan bunyi decakan yang menggema.

"Aku belum bisa memutuskan kepada siapa orang yang tepat untuk menggantikan posisiku."

"KiBum? Dia sudah menjadi orang kepercayaanmu di kantor."

"Setiap orang memiliki sisi percintaan mereka sendiri, KyuHyun-ahh.."

"Maksudmu..?"

SungMin tersenyum rahasia, lalu sengaja menjatuhkan wajahnya dengan keras di dada KyuHyun.

"Ini hal yang rumit. Seperti kita."

Well… KyuHyun mengerti. Tapi tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh.

"Tentang anak… Kau tertarik untuk memiliki seorang anak?"

SungMin mendongak dan menatap KyuHyun dengan wajah menggodanya.

"_Molla_. Lagipula, kau sibuk dan aku juga sibuk setiap harinya."

"Baiklah, _sonsaengnim_.."

Keduanya kembali diam. Suasana pagi yang terasa damai…

"YAAA!"

"Ya tuhan! Apa yang terjadi..?"

Gumam KyuHyun yang terlonjak mendengar teriakan melengking HeeChul dari kamar sebelah. Untuk sejenak, KyuHyun bertukar pandang dengan SungMin. Tapi SungMin lebih dulu mengambil inisiatif untuk berdiri dan berlari kecil keluar dari kamar.

"Chulie-ya.."

"Diam kau!"

Lagi-lagi KyuHyun terlonjak kaget saat HeeChul membentak ayahnya dengan kasar dan parau.

"_appa_…"

Cicit SungMin sambil memandang penuh tanya pada HanKyung yang masih bercelana pendek dan rambut acak-acakan. HeeChul tengah memeluk lututnya sendiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. KyuHyun menghampiri HeeChul perlahan dan memeluknya. Isakan HeeChul terdengar samar.

"Chulie-ya…"

HanKyung sendiri bingung harus berbicara apa. Ini… Memang-sangat-bukan hal yang mereka duga dan inginkan terjadi. Tapi apa mau di kata.. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"_Eomma_, ayo kita sarapan bersama dulu."

Ajak KyuHyun sambil menarik HeeChul berdiri dan berjalan pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin makan… Ya tuhan! HanKyung… Aku benar-benar membencimu!"

HeeChul menatap HanKyung dengan mata setannya, seolah membakar HanKyung dalam hitungan detik saja hingga menjadi abu.

"Kita akan membicarakannya dengan baik dan tanpa emosi. Ini masalah nyawa, sayang…"

Nafas HeeChul masih memburu, kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan ketiga namja di dalam kamarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar keributan kecil dari arah dapur. Baik KyuHyun maupun SungMin tak ingin bertanya dulu pada HanKyung. Ketiganya berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan. Di sana… Terlihat HeeChul tengah melahap berbagai sarapan yang telah di siapkannya.

"_Eomma_… Kau berubah pikiran?"

Tanya KyuHyun ragu, dan benar saja… HeeChul mendelik tajam sambil berusaha menelan nasi yang memenuhi mulutnya. KyuHyun terkesiap dan hanya berdehem kecil sambil duduk di samping SungMin yang telah mengisi piring sarapannya pagi ini dengan nasi dan sepotong ayam bakar saus kecap kesukaannya. Telur mata sapi dan beberapa potong wortel berderet di tepi piring.

"Makanlah yang banyak.."

Ujar HanKyung membantu HeeChul sambil menyuapinya. HeeChul tetap acuh dan mengabaikan HanKyung. Tapi sang kepala keluarga tetap bersabar terus mengajak HeeChul berbicara walaupun tak di jawab sekalipun.

SungMin dan KyuHyun memilih untuk sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. Sesekali saling menyuapi dan tertawa kecil. HanKyung melirik anak dan 'menantunya' dari ekor matanya, lalu mengigit bibir bawahnya getir. Tapi HanKyung berusaha untuk tidak panik dan terbawa emosi.

Lebih dari setengah jam keluarga Cho tersebut sibuk dengan sarapan mereka. HeeChul bertingkah di luar kebiasaannya pagi ini dengan aksi makan sebanyak mungkin. Sementara KyuHyun dan SungMin masih menahan rasa penasaran mereka tentang apa yang terjadi di antara kedua orang tua tersebut.

"Aku selesai."

Ucap HeeChul dengan wajah bersemu cerah, seakan mencapai kepuasan yang tiada taranya.

"Istirahatlah, _ne_?"

Ucap HanKyung sambil menahan satu tangan HeeChul yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Suasana hatiku tidak akan membaik dengan mudah."

Setelah mengucapkannya, HeeChul segera berjalan cepat menuju lantai dua dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan HanKyung.

"_Appa, waegeurae_..?"

KyuHyun bertanya antusias dan segera duduk di samping HanKyung yang memijit pelipisnya.

"Umm… Ini menggelikan, menakutkan, memalukan, dan membingungkan."

SungMin ikut menyimak dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah HanKyung diseberangnya.

"Tidak biasanya _eomma_ bersikap se aneh itu.."

Tambah SungMin sambil terus melempar pandagan bertanya pada HanKyung.

"Hamil."

"Ya?"

Cicit KyuHyun dan SungMin serempak.

"_Eomma_ kalian hamil lagi."

KyuHyun terdiam, SungMin semakin bertanya menatap HanKyung.

"Lalu… Ada yang salah_, appa_?"

Keraguan jelas mewarnai pertanyaan SungMin.

"Tentu saja dia marah besar padaku. _Eomma_ kalian tidaklah muda lagi."

"Belum terlambat, _appa_. Jika membahayakan _eomma_, kita bisa mengatasi secepatnya."

HanKyung mulai tertarik dengan saran tersirat KyuHyun tentang menggugurkan janinnya bersama HeeChul.

"Jangan sembarangan memutuskan seperti itu. Wanita itu bertolak belakang seperti kita, tanyakan langsung pada _eomma_ apa yang di inginkannya."

HanKyung seperti daun kering yang tertiup angin. Sebentar setuju dengan saran KyuHyun, sebentar berpikir ulang tentang saran SungMin.

"Kita tunggu _eomma_ kalian sendiri yang berbicara."

**«§§§§§§§»**

"Selamat siang, sayang.."

KyuHyun mencium sekilas kepala SungMin dan duduk di hadapan _namja_ manis tersebut. SungMin hanya tersenyum sambil mengunyah potongan buah melon yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau lama sekali… Aku sudah lapar."

Ujar SungMin sambil beranjak dari duduknya. KyuHyun tersenyum minta maaf dan mengikuti SungMin untuk berdiri.

"Duduklah, aku mengantri dulu untuk makan siang kita."

"Aku saja, Min."

KyuHyun memilih untuk mengantri di kantin kantor SungMin membeli makan siang mereka. Sudah rahasia umum tentang hubungan bos besar mereka dengan seorang dosen muda. Tapi tak ada satupun yang berani untuk sekedar membahasnya, karena masih sayang pekerjaan. Sebenarnya SungMin juga tak akan ambil pusing dengan bisikan-bisikan miring para bawahannya tentang hubungannya dengan KyuHyun. Toh itu benar adanya.

"Kau tak keberatan dengan steak..?"

"Apapun."

Jawab SungMin singkat sambil menarik piring miliknya dan menotong tergesa steak miliknya. KyuHyun tersenyum kecil sambil makan dengan perlahan.

"Kau selesai pukul berapa, Min?"

"Seperti biasa, pukul empat sore. _Wae_?"

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Pulanglah. Kau pasti lelah mengajar empat kelas hari ini."

"Tidak selelah kau tentunya."

"Terserahmu."

Putus SungMin sambil melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Sayang, aku tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu."

"Aku mengerti, jadi berhentilah memanggilku sayang… Aku tidak suka mengumbar kemesraanku di keramaian, Kyu."

"Baiklah, _shy_Min."

PLUKK!

"Aduh!"

KyuHyun mengelus kepalanya yang di tempeli beberapa nasi. SungMin kembali dengan wajah acuh dan tenangnya, melanjutkan makannya. KyuHyun tau, beberapa orang karyawan SungMin menahan tawa melihat SungMin memukul kepalanya dengan sendok.

"Min, kau yang membuat mereka memperhatikan kita."

SungMin hanya tersenyum, kemudian tak tahan melihat KyuHyun terus menjadi bahan kikikan kecil beberapa orang wanita di sekitar mereka. SungMin membersihkan beberapa butir nasi di rambut hitam KyuHyun.

KyuHyun hanya menunduk diam sementara SungMin membersihkan rambutnya.

"Sudah."

"_Gomawo_."

"Hmm.."

"Aaaaa…"

SungMin kembali mengangkat pandangannya dan mendapati satu sendok nasi dengan potongan daging yang terlihat menggiurkan. KyuHyun tersenyum sumringah menatapnya dan mengangguk sekali untuk memintanya menerima suapannya.

"Good boy.."

Gumam KyuHyun setelah SungMin menerima suapannya. SungMin terlihat sedikit salah tingkah, dan KyuHyun menyukainya. Sepintar apapun SungMin menyembunyikan perasaannya, tetap saja SungMin tidak bisa menyimpan salah tingkahnya yang lucu sekali.

"Satu lagi, sayang.."

SungMin langsung melahap suapan dari KyuHyun. Kemudian sibuk dengan sendok dan piringnya.

"Kau juga, sayang.."

Ucap SungMin yang tersenyum sambil mengunyah makanannya. KyuHyun tersenyum sekilas dan menerima suapan SungMin.

Baiklah… MEREKA BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU DIABETES !

"Kyu, jangan menciumku sembarangan di sini."

Tegas SungMin saat mereka selesai dengan sesi mari-saling-menyuapi.

"Padahal aku baru saja memikirkannya."

KyuHyun terkekeh kecil. SungMin hanya menggeleng kecil mengingat KyuHyun tidak main-main dengan apa yang di ucapkannya.

"Tentang ucapanmu… Kau tidak suka kita bermesraan di keramaian."

"Yeah.. Tapi kau selalu sesuka hatimu."

Jawab SungMin cuek. KyuHyun merangkul pundak SungMin dan mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari kantin. Setiap karyawan yang berpapasan dengan mereka langsung membungkuk memberi hormat. SungMin hanya mengangguk sekilas, hingga memasuki lift bersama KyuHyun.

"Kau sangat menggoda, kau harus tau itu Min."

"Aku tau."

Jawab SungMin penuh percaya diri. KyuHyun menggigit sekilas pipi SungMin yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kyu!"

KyuHyun hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa dan menatap SungMin begitu dalam melalui pantulan mereka pada dinding lift. SungMin memilih diam dan berharap dalam hatinya agar mereka cepat sampai pada lantai dua puluh enam yang merupakan ruangan pribadinya.

TINGG!

SungMin membalas rangkulan KyuHyun pada pinggang _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut dan mengarahkan langkah mereka menuju sebuah pintu dengan password rahasia.

"Hmm?"

KyuHyun bergumam kecil saat melihat dua orang yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi lumayan jauh di dekat jendela besar di ujung lorong.

"Biarkan saja."

KyuHyun menoleh pada SungMin, ingin tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada KiBum yang jelas sekali tengah berdebat dengan seseorang.

"Namanya Choi SiWon. Atlet basket."

Mengerti, KyuHyun tak bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku akan membantumu sebisaku."

Putus KyuHyun untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. SungMin mengangguk sekilas dan segera duduk di depan mejanya. KyuHyun menarik kursi di sudut ruangan yang sengaja di sediakan SungMin untuk KyuHyun yang sering menemaninya di kantor saat selesai mengajar di kampus.

SungMin tidak suka dengan teori KyuHyun tentang "satu berdua lebih baik". SungMin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika dia harus duduk di atas pangkuan KyuHyun sambil bekerja, apalagi jika tangan nakal KyuHyun sengaja menggodanya dan menyentuh bagian tertentu tubuhnya.

"Cukup pastikan tidak ada kesalahan penghitungan laporan keuangan dan penggunaan dana yang janggal."

Terang SungMin sambil menyerahkan setengah dari setumpuk laporan keuangan pada KyuHyun. Dosen muda itu hanya mengangguk dan mulai membuka map yang paling atas. Keduanya duduk berdampingan dan serius memerhatikan deretan angka-angka yang tertera pada kertas.

"Sayang, apa dana perjalanan ini tidak terlalu besar dan berlebihan? Apalagi akomodasi dan alokasi dananya yang di rincikan menurutku banyak yang tidak perlu."

SungMin memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, memutar kursinya miring menghadap KyuHyun di sisi kirinya. KyuHyun menyerahkan kertas berisi laporan perjalanan dinas perusahaan tiga bulan lalu menuju Jerman.

"Aku akan menanyakannya pada KiBum dan memintanya untuk menyelidiki."

KyuHyun hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan untuk membaca dokumen berisi laporan keuangan lainnya.

Kurang lebih tiga jam lamanya pengantin yang merayakan _anniversary_ pertama mereka sebulan yang lalu itu saling membantu satu sama lain hingga hanya tersisa beberapa dokumen.

"Hoamh.."

KyuHyun meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Lehernya terasa sakit akibat membungkuk membaca puluhan lembar kertas. SungMin melirik KyuHyun dari ekor matanya, merasa bersalah membuat KyuHyun terlihat kelelahan.

"Sayang, kau bisa beristirahat."

Ujar SungMin halus. KyuHyun yang masih menguap kecil menatap SungMin dengan pandangan bosan.

"Cukup beri aku satu ciuman penyemangat, bagaimana?"

Goda KyuHyun dengan wajah jenakanya. SungMin tak mengacuhkan KyuHyun dan terus membaca laporan di hadapannya. Merasa bosan di diamkan SungMin, KyuHyun menarik paksa tangan kanan SungMin dan memainkannya.

Menyatukan telapak tangan kanan SungMin dengan tangan kirinya, memijatnya lembut ataupun menggigit kecil punggung tangan SungMin yang terlihat berisi dan putih. SungMin sudah terbiasa dengan hobi KyuHyun menggigitnya, mulai dari pipi, bahu, leher, dada, tangan ataupun pantat dan bagian lainnya.

CUPP..

"Sedikit lagi, ok?"

Lirih SungMin tepat di depan bibir KyuHyun. Kepala KyuHyun mengangguk semangat dan melepaskan perlahan genggaman SungMin pada dasinya akibat ciuman tarikan kilat ala SungMin.

"Hum!"

Giliran KyuHyun menarik dasi SungMin dan mencium bibirnya lebih lama.

"Err… Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu…"

Ujar KiBum yang berdiri di ambang pintu. SungMin tak menggubrisnya, apalagi KyuHyun.

"Anak-anakku!"

Seru HanKyung yang menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan SungMin. Langsung saja SungMin mendorong KyuHyun dengan keras hingga kursinya mundur lumayan jauh.

"Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu, tapi ada kabar baik yang harus kalian tau."

Senyum lebar jelas terkembang di wajah HanKyung. Satu pertanyaan yang sama-sama menghantui pikiran KyuHyun dan SungMin adalah… _Ada apa gerangan?_

"Chulie memutuskan untuk melahirkan anak kedua kami^^."

"Aku ikut senang/Kau serius, _appa_?"

KyuHyun memandang tak suka pada SungMin yang memberikan respon mendukung.

"Ayo kita pulang. _Eomma_ pasti akan senang melihat kita mendukung apa yang di inginkannya."

Ajak SungMin sambil memberi isyarat pada KiBum agar menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertinggal sedikit.

"Tentu saja, KyuHyun-ahh. _Appa_ tak mungkin datang jauh-jauh dari kampus hanya untuk sebuah hal yang sia-sia. Kau pasti berada di sini selama SungMin belum pulang."

**«§§§§§§§»**

"Usianya sudah memasuki minggu ke sebelas, Min."

HeeChul bercerita penuh semangat pada SungMin, bahkan mengabaikan KyuHyun dan HanKyung yang ikut bergabung bersama mereka. HeeChul terus menggenggam erat kedua tangan SungMin. _Namja_ manis itu juga terlihat antusias tentang calon anggota baru keluarga mereka.

HanKyung mendapat panggilan dari HeeChul yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Hampir satu minggu HeeChul mendiamkannya karena kehamilannya yang merupakan kecelakaan. Pada umurnya yang tengah memasuki tahun ke empat puluh empat, memang beresiko bagi HeeChul untuk tetap melahirkan. Tapi… Setelah melalui renungannya sendiri, HeeChul memutuskan untuk membiarkan calon anak keduanya tetap hidup dalam tubuhnya.

Salahkan pada pemikiran HeeChul tentang masa _menopause_ bagi kaum perempuan saat berumur empat puluhan yang membuat HeeChul enteng saja tidak mendapat tamu bulanan semenjak dua bulan yang lalu. Namun keheranan membuat HeeChul berpikir dua kali dan membeli alat tes kehamilan setelah menderita morning sick.

"_Eomma_ harus sering-sering bersamamu agar dia memiliki kemiripan denganmu. Kau harus sering menemani _eomma _di rumah, _arra_?"

SungMin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sumringah. Sepertinya semangat HeeChul menular pada SungMin.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri dan calon anak kita, Chulie baby. Ingat umurmu juga, ok?"

HanKyung membelai rambut panjang HeeChul yang berwarna coklat madu. SungMin beranjak untuk duduk di samping KyuHyun. Keduanya tersenyum saat HeeChul sudah jinak pada HanKyung setelah perang dingin selama berhari-hari.

Makan malam kali ini, HeeChul cukup duduk manis di meja makan dan menonton HanKyung memasak makan malam mereka bersama KyuHyun dan SungMin. Sesekali menyaksikan tiga _namja _yang jarang berhubungan dengan dapur itu… Membuat HeeChul tertawa lepas sepuasnya.

"Apa kita perlu menyewa pekerja rumah tangga untuk membantumu, baby?"

"_Aniyo_. Kalian bisa melakukannya untukku kan? Lagipula, aku tidak akan membutuhkan banyak hal. Hanya perlu membantuku untuk memasak dan bekerja sama membersihkan rumah satu kali seminggu."

"Princess syndrome.."

Gumam KyuHyun, SungMin mendengarnya dan tersenyum kecil. HeeChul hanya menatap bertanya pada KyuHyun dan SungMin yag saling melirik satu sama lain dan melempar senyum rahasia di antara mereka.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan..?"

Tiba-tiba aura HeeChul berubah gelap, membuat HanKyung melotot tak suka pada anak dan menantunya. HanKyung masih ingat bagaimana saat HeeChul tengah mengandung KyuHyun dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu, HeeChul memiliki perubahan mood yang kacau. Istilah kerennya, _mood swing_.

"_Eomma _terlihat muda lagi."

Jawab SungMin sambil mengeluarkan _aegyo_ andalannya. HeeChul tersenyum malu-malu dan menggumam tak jelas. HanKyung menghembuskan nafas lega, SungMin sengaja menyuapi KyuHyun dengan porsi besar agar membungkam mulutnya yang ingin membantah.

"_Eomma_, kau bisa tinggal di rumahku. Banyak pelayan yang siap siaga saat kami tak berada di rumah."

"_Jincha_? Hannie, aku ingin tinggal dirumah SungMin, boleh?"

"Tentu saja^^."

Akan lebih baik seperti itu, pikir HanKyung. Selain tidak memberatkan KyuHyun dan SungMin untuk membantunya mengerjakan sebagian pekerjaan HeeChul yang menjadi tanggung jawab mereka, juga lebih melegakan HanKyung untuk meninggalkan HeeChul di rumah sendirian.

Kehamilan kedua HeeChul pasti akan berbeda dengan saat HeeChul mengandung KyuHyun. Kekhawatiran HanKyung terpusat pada umur HeeChul yang tak muda lagi, pasti memiliki resiko yang lebih rentan.

"SungMin-ahh, _eomma_ ingin pindah malam ini, boleh?"

**«§§§§§§§»**

"Bukan begitu. Aku tahu _appa_ pasti tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menggantikan pekerjaan _eomma_. Apalagi setiap pagi harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita. Lagipula, jika di sini ada yang membantu kita mengontrol dan menjaga _eomma_.."

"Aku mengerti.."

Jawab KyuHyun lembut sambil terus mengeringkan rambut SungMin yang sudah mulai panjang. SungMin terus menunduk memudahkan KyuHyun mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. KyuHyun selalu mengeringkan rambut SungMin setelah selesai mandi, tentunya SungMin menyukainya.

"Sebenarnya, aku merindukan aroma kamarmu seminggu ini."

Sengaja KyuHyun mengalihkan topic dari perdebatan kecil mereka tentang keberatan KyuHyun untuk memboyong kedua orang tuanya di rumah SungMin.

"Padahal setiap hari kita bertemu dan tidur bersama."

KyuHyun tersenyum kecil, lalu menepuk pelan kedua pipi SungMin. KyuHyun berdiri dan mengambil sisir.

"Kamarmu menyimpan banyak aroma khas. Dan aku sangat menyukainya."

CUPPS..

KyuHyun mencium sekilas bibir SungMin dan menyisir pelan rambut SungMin yang berantakan. Setelah mereka menikah, SungMin memutuskan untuk mewarnai rambutnya menjadi hitam lagi. Meninggalkan warna kuning keemasan seperti warna Hyaku-kucing peliharaannya yang sudah berumur delapan tahun.

"Tapi aku juga suka tidur di kamarmu. Hangat."

SungMin mendongak menatap KyuHyun sambil tersenyum menggoda, KyuHyun terkekeh kecil dan memeluk kepala SungMin di dadanya.

"Baiklah… Kita bisa memilih untuk tidur di kamar siapa setiap harinya seperti biasa."

SungMin mengangguk. Setelah menikah dengan KyuHyun, SungMin menghabiskan sebagian besar harinya dalam setahun di rumah KyuHyun. Begitu juga sebaliknya, KyuHyun juga menghabiskan sebagian waktunya dalam setahun di rumah SungMin. Seminggu setelah pulang dari bulan madu, SungMin memutuskan untuk membeli cabinet baru untuk KyuHyun di kamarnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?"

"Perasaanku?"

KyuHyun mengerinyit bingung dengan pertanyaan SungMin.

"Kau akan mendapatkan _dongsaeng_ kurang lebih tujuh bulan lagi."

"Entahlah… Tapi pastinya aku akan senang."

"Rasanya lucu sekali jika aku akan mendapatkan seorang adik ipar,kkkkk~"

KyuHyun ikut terkekeh kecil dan menarik SungMin untuk berbaring dengannya.

"Kyu~ Aku belum memakai baju."

"Aku juga."

Gumam KyuHyun sambil memejamkan matanya. SungMin mengeliat sambil membenarkan _bathrobe_ putihnya.

"Aku mengantuk.."

Lirih SungMin di dada KyuHyun. Mengerti, KyuHyun beranjak duduk dan melepaskan_ bathrobe_nya. Kemudian membantu SungMin untuk melepas _bathrobe_ miliknya. Lalu KyuHyun menggendong SungMin agar berbaring di tengah ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

"_Jaljayo_."

KyuHyun mencium dahi, kedua kelopak mata SungMin, hidung, bibir, dan dagu SungMin.

"_Jaljayo_, Kyu.."

**«§§§§§§§»**

_4 bulan kemudian…_

"SungMin, buang saja resep vitaminnya."

"_Waeyo, eomma_?"

HeeChul rasanya ingin mencium SungMin di lorong rumah sakit ini. Wajah bingung SungMin begitu menggemaskan di mata HeeChul.

"_Eomma _tidak suka dengan obat-obatan itu. Lebih baik memakan buah-buahan dan sayuran alami saja. Vitamin dalam bentuk olahan obat tidak selamanya baik untuk pertumbuhan bayi."

HeeChul mengusap perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit. Bertanya kenapa SungMin yang menemani HeeChul untuk memeriksakan kandungannya..? Karena HeeChul yang menginginkannya. Dan kebetulan sekali HanKyung maupun KyuHyun tak bisa menemani HeeChul.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita membeli buah-buahan sebelum pulang..?"

"_Ne_^^."

HeeChul sangat antusias dan bergelayut manja pada SungMin. Banyak yang menatap heran pada mereka berdua di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, tapi siapa peduli..?

Sepanjang jalan di dalam mobil, HeeChul bercerita banyak tentang bagaimana saat dia mengandung KyuHyun. SungMin sangat tertarik tentang apapun menyangkut KyuHyun yang di ceritakan HeeChul. Karena tentu saja hal yang sangat detail seperti itu tak di ketahui SungMin.

"SungMin, kau bisa menganggap _dongsaeng_ KyuHyun ini sebagai anak kalian, jika tidak keberatan, hehehe…"

"_Eomma_ masih muda untuk calon adik iparku. Pasti dia masih pantas untuk menjadi _dongsaeng_ku."

"_Aigoo_.. Jangan terus mengatakan _eomma_ muda, kau yang terlihat lebih muda daripada umurmu. Bahkan orang pasti mengira KyuHyun lebih tua darimu."

"Memang sering seperti itu, hahaha.."

"Nah benar kan… Hmm… Bayi kecilku beruntung sekali bisa tumbuh bersama kalian nantinya."

Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut hingga membicarakan masalah nama bayi yang di persiapkan HeeChul untuk anaknya.

Setelah membeli berbagai macam buah-buahan dan sayuran segar, SungMin memilih untuk tak kembali ke kantor dan menemani HeeChul seharian. Sampai malam hari ketika HanKyung pulang bersama KyuHyun.

"Sayang, kita menginap di kamarku malam ini?"

KyuHyun berbisik kecil pada SungMin yang sibuk menikmati potongan segar semangka.

"Well… Baiklah, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu, tidak boleh?"

Keduanya saling melempar senyum salah tingkah dan menyenggol sengaja satu sama lain.

"Hanie, aku ingin tidur bersama SungMin malam ini."

Langsung saja HanKyung dan KyuHyun saling bertukar pandang. SungMin menahan tawanya sambil membalas merangkul pinggang HeeChul.

"Boleh, baby. Asal KyuHyun mengizinkan."

Jawab HanKyung dengan wajah seolah mengatakan _'aku ingin menertawakanmu, kyu :/'._ KyuHyun berusaha menyembunyikan wajah masamnya dan mengangguk setuju pada HeeChul.

"Kau bisa tidur bersama Hanie, Kyu."

"_Ne, eomm_a^^."

"SungMin-ahh… Kajja, _eomma_ sudah mengantuk."

"_Kajja_."

HeeChul menggandeng SungMin dengan semangat dan mengunci pintu kamar SungMin. Tinggal lah KyuHyun dan HanKyung yang masih duduk diam di depan televisi yang mati.

"Hey Kyu, kau tidak cemburu SungMin tidur dengan ibumu?"

"Untuk apa kau cemburu? _Eomma _hanya sedang mengidam. Memangnya ada alasan lain? Aaa~~ _appa _cemburu dengan SungMin-ku?"

"Untuk apa aku cemburu jika SungMin bahkan sudah mengincarmu semenjak kau berusia sepuluh tahun?"

Keduanya sambil melempar pandangan sinis. Lalu mendengus angkuh dan berjalan menuju kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar SungMin-kamar HanKyung bersama HeeChul.

Sementara itu, SungMin menyelimuti HeeChul yang tertidur di pangkuannya. SungMin menguap kecil dan merilekskan tubuhnya pada dashboard ranjang. Matanya sudah sangat mengantuk, tapi SungMin tak akan bisa tidur jika seluruh tubuhnya tak berbaring.

HeeChul terlihat begitu pulas dalam tidurnya, sesekali tangannya mengelus perutnya. Sepertinya SungMin akan begadang hingga pagi…

Di kamar sebelah, KyuHyun dan HanKyung tidur telentang berdampingan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur…"

"_Appa _juga…"

Keduanya menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Dulu, saat pertama kali bertugas ke luar negeri setelah menikah, _appa_ tak bisa tidur karena _eomma_ mu tak ikut."

"Makanya aku memilih untuk tidur di kamar SungMin saat dia harus terbang ke luar negeri menyelesaikan pekerjaannya."

Sejenak ayah dan anak itu menyadari jika mereka sedang mencurahkan dan berbagi cerita masing-masing.

"Harusnya saat ini _appa_ menjadi seorang kakek, bukan ayah lagi, kkk~~"

KyuHyun ikut tersenyum. Kemudian menoleh pada HanKyung.

"Jika SungMin adalah perempuan, _appa_ pasti sudah memiliki banyak cucu."

Canda KyuHyun dengan senyum jenakanya.

"Sejak kau lahir, _eomma_mu tak ingin memiliki anak lagi karena tak ingin kalian berebut tentang pewarisan hak waris universitas nantinya."

"Jika aku memang memiliki saudara sedari dulu, aku pasti dengan senang hati mengalah."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, suasana malam benar-benar hening.

"_Eomma_mu sepertinya samar-samar mulai mengingat tragedi pembunuhan itu…"

"Benarkah?"

"Umm! Beberapa minggu belakangan dia sering bermimpi buruk. Seperti mimpi yang bersambung dan berulang. Tapi dia tidak memikirkannya demi menjaga calon adikmu."

"Syukurlah.."

"_Eomma_mu bercerita tentang mimpinya. Seperti pembunuhan terencana yang di lakukan YunHo terhadap KangIn. _Eomma_mu sengaja mengikuti YunHo yang tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh saat menginap di rumah kita lima belas tahun lalu.. Dan melihat sendiri bagaimana YunHo menembak KangIn di kamar hotel."

KyuHyun tertegun. Sama seperti bagaimana SungMin menceritakan kronologi kejadiannya yang di tuturkan oleh mantan sekretaris YunHo yang di temui SungMin secara pribadi.

"Sama seperti yang di ceritakan SungMin padaku."

Perbincangan mereka berlanjut hingga pagi hari. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi.

"_Appa_, kau bisa menggendong _eomma_ ke sini kan?"

"Baiklah… Kau tidak sabar sekali."

KyuHyun tersenyum, HanKyung juga pasti mengerti dengan sikap KyuHyun. Karena dia juga pernah muda tentunya XD

CLEK..

SungMin membuka matanya yang terpejam. KyuHyun dan HanKyung masuk beriringan dan mengisyaratkan SungMin untuk berdiri. Mengerti, SungMin menurunkan kepala HeeChul hati-hati dari pahanya.

"Na-ah! Kalian bisa pergi. Saat _eomma_ bangun, _appa_ akan mengatakan bahwa SungMin harus ke kantor pagi ini."

KyuHyun mengangguk, SungMin sudah bertumpu dan memejamkan matanya di dada KyuHyun.

"Min..?"

Tepukan lembut di pipinya membuat SungMin membuka sedikit matanya. Mendapati wajah KyuHyun yang begitu dekat dan bibirnya bergerak seperti mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi sudah kepalang dilanda kantuk, hingga tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang di ucapkan KyuHyun padanya.

"Kau pasti lelah sekali…"

Segera KyuHyun menggendong SungMin ala bridal dan menuruni anak tangga hati-hati. Beberapa pelayan yang sudah bangun dari pukul empat pagi tersenyum melihat KyuHyun menggendong SungMin menuju pintu keluar.

"Saya akan mengantar anda, tuan."

Supir pribadi SungMin menawarkan tugasnya pada KyuHyun di ambang pintu.

"_Ahjussi_ tidak keberatan? Ini masih terlalu pagi."

"Tentu saja tidak. Ini sudah menjadi tugas saya. Mari tuan.."

KyuHyun mengikuti _ahjussi _yang seumuran dengan appanya menuju garasi dan masuk pada jok belakang. Dengkuran halus SungMin sesekali terdengar, dan KyuHyun tak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum. Seumur hidup KyuHyun akan menyesal jika SungMin terus lari darinya, siapa yang mampu menolak sosok sempurna seperti SungMin..?

"Kita kerumahku, _ahjussi_."

**«§§§§§§§»**

"Kelinci gendut, ayo bangun…"

SungMin mengeliat resah merasakan KyuHyun mengguncang bahunya. Matanya masih mengantuk.

"Sebentar lagi.."

Kembali SungMin mengubur wajahnya di bantal, KyuHyun tak mau menyerah dan menyibak selimut tebal tersebut.

"Ini sudah pukul tiga sore. Kita melewakan sarapan pagi dan makan siang Min.."

SungMin mendongak dan mengucek matanya, lalu memperhatikan jam digital yang terpaku di salah satu sisi dinding kamar KyuHyun.

"Aku bolos ke kantor lagi…"

Gumam SungMin sambil duduk dan menghadap KyuHyun yang juga baru bangun tidur dengan perut kelaparan.

"Aku sudah menghubungi KiBum dan mengatakan kau tidak masuk hari ini."

"_Gomawo_~"

"Na-ah! Ayo kita mandi. Kau mau mandi sendiri atau ku mandikan?"

"_Shireo_.."

Suara SungMin yang masih serak terdengar seksi dan KyuHyun menyukainya.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan mencari makan malam kita dengan tubuh baumu?"

Tangan kanan KyuHyun menjepit hidungnya sambil tertawa kecil, SungMin menampar wajah KyuHyun dengan bantal.

"Baiklah.. Kita mandi berdua, bagaimana?"

"kau ingin mandi di dalam bathup?"

"Aniyo… Aku ingin di bawah shower, pakai air dingin."

KyuHyun segera berdiri di tepi ranjang, mengulurkan satu tangannya mengajak SungMin untuk berdiri.

"Gendong, _ne_?"

SungMin memamerkan gigi kelincinya sambil tersenyum menggoda pada KyuHyun. Mengerti, KyuHyun menggendong SungMin seperti anak koala menuju kamar mandi miliknya.

"Kau semakin berat."

"Hanya sedikit."

Elak SungMin dan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya di bahu kiri KyuHyun sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya dengan erat di leher KyuHyun.

"Ayo buka bajumu."

KyuHyun mendudukkan SungMin pada washtafel, kemudian membuka seluruh pakaiannya sendiri. SungMin tak mengacuhkan ucapan KyuHyun dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya sambil bersandar pada cermin washtafel yang besar.

"Sayang, kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu nanti setelah kita selesai makan malam."

Bisik KyuHyun sambil menurunkan celana panjang tidur SungMin yang berwarna coklat pucat. Lalu beralih melepas sweater rajutan berwarna peach SungMin. KyuHyun mencium seklias bibir SungMin yang sedikit terbuka, dan SungMin tetap memejamkan matanya. Demi tuhan… SungMin masih mengantuk. Terakhir, KyuHyun melepaskan pakaian dalam SungMin.

"Apa sebaiknya kita memakai air panas..?"

Bisik KyuHyun di telinga kiri SungMin. Kepala SungMin menggeleng kecil, kemudian membuka matanya.

"Kau yang memaksaku bangun, sekarang mandikan aku Kyu~"

Ujar SungMin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bulu romangnya merinding di sekujur tubuh saat merasakan udara dingin dalam kamar mandi.

"_Kajja_, _princess_…"

KyuHyun kembali menggendong SungMin di depan tubuhnya dan menyalakan shower. KyuHyun mendudukkan SungMin di bawah shower dan membiarkan SungMin basah kuyup. Sambil menunggu seluruh tubuh SungMin basah sempurna, KyuHyun beralih mengambil shampoo dan sabun serta sikat gigi.

"Sikat gigimu."

SungMin menerima sikat giginya yang sudah di olesi odol, menyikat giginya dengan malas. Lalu KyuHyun mulai mengusap rambutnya hingga berbusa dengan shampoo. Setelah selesai, KyuHyun mulai menyabuni tubuh SungMin dengan sabun. Sesekali SungMin menjahili KyuHyun dengan mencolek sabun cair dan mengolesinya pada KyuHyun.

SungMin berinisiatif mengambil shampoo dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam KyuHyun. Gara-gara aksi saling menyabuni, mereka menghabiskan waktu selama dua setengah jam di kamar mandi akibat di lanjutkan dengan bercinta.

Jangan tanyakan berapa kali mereka mencapai puncak, aku juga tidak tahu :p

**«§§§§§§§»**

"Yang ini..?"

KyuHyun menoleh pada SungMin, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Yang ini menurutku lebih bagus."

Giliran SungMin yang menoleh pada KyuHyun. Sejurus kemudian keduanya menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Ya sudah, kita beli saja keduanya^^. Kau bisa memakai punyaku, dan aku bisa memakai milikmu."

KyuHyun mengangguk setuju. SungMin tak sengaja melihat kaus berwarna putih yang bergambar sticker brown & cony tengah menonton bioskop berdua. Setelah menghampiri stand yang menjual kaus tersebut, KyuHyun menemukan gambar yang lebih menarik menurutnya, yaitu brown & cony yang tengah naik mobil berdua. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan membeli keduanya.

"Kyu, yang ini juga menarik."

SungMin menatap sepasang sweater berwarna biru tua dengan hiasan ukiran unik berwarna putih di sepanjang dada.

"Kau yang memakai ukuran wanitanya, ok?"

KyuHyun menggoda SungMin sambil mencocokkan sweater couple ukuran wanita pada SungMin.

"Hah~~ ya sudah, kita beli yang lain saja."

Wajah SungMin berubah kesal meninggalkan KyuHyun sendiri menuju kasir stand untuk membayar kaus yang telah mereka sepakati untuk di beli. KyuHyun menatap pelayan stand yang tengah menatapnya, lalu terlintas sebuah ide.

"Nona, apa aku bisa membeli untuk dua ukuran pria?"

Sejenak, pelayan tersebut terlihat berpikir dan akhirnya mengangguk setuju. KyuHyun bergegas menuju kasir dan membayarnya. SungMin hanya menatap KyuHyun heran.

'_Aku bersumpah tidak akan memakai ukuran wanitanya!'_

"Kau mau mencobanya sekarang?"

Tawar KyuHyun setelah selesai membayarnya. SungMin hanya melempar pandangan bertanya dan tak menjawab. Akhirnya, KyuHyun mengambil salah satu sweater biru tersebut dan memakaikannya pada SungMin. Lalu memakai sisanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sayang, kau lebih manis saat tersenyum."

KyuHyun menarik kedua ujung bibir SungMin ke atas, akhirnya SungMin tersenyum dan dengan jahilnya mengantongi kepala KyuHyun dengan plastik.

"Aish…"

KyuHyun melepas kantong plastic yang menutupi pandangannya, mendapati SungMin yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya. Perasaan waktu seakan berhenti hanya untuknya kembali menghampiri KyuHyun. Matanya terus menatap punggung SungMin yang hampir hilang di tengah keramaian malam.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya. Lalu KyuHyun berlari kecil mengejar SungMin dan langsung memeluk pinggang namja manis tersebut.

"Kau suka sekali meninggalkanku."

"Kau yang terlalu lama berpikir."

KyuHyun menggigit gemas pipi kanan SungMin, meninggalkan bekas gigitan KyuHyun yang memerah.

"Sayang, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

Lagi, KyuHyun menggigit pipi SungMin yang terlihat lebih berisi mendengar jawaban yang tak di inginkannya.

"Aku tak suka saat kau mengatakan jika kau tahu. Itu membuatku kesal."

SungMin tersenyum, lalu balas merangkul pinggang KyuHyun.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, _baka_ KuiXian :p"

"_Mwo_? Kau bilang apa?"

"_Baka_ KuiXian."

"Apa artinya? Maksudku, KuiXian memang nama Cinaku. Apa itu bahasa Jepang?"

"Hmm."

Jawab SungMin sambil bergumam. Matanya memperhatikan sekeliling mereka. Jajanan malam berderet dari ujung satu ke ujung lainnya, seakan tak pernah habis.

"Baiklah.. Kau sepertinya tak mau memberitahuku, kelinci gendut."

"Memang tidak. Ahh! Aku ingin shusinya!"

**«§§§§§§§»**

_3 years later…_

"Nyanyanya… Abubamuma~!"

"Ckckck… Aku tidak bisa bahasa bayi, kau mengerti?"

SungMin membersihkan bubur yang keluar kembali di sekitar bibir JinHa.

"Aku benar-benar kesal dengan _Oppa_mu itu! Dia meninggalkanmu denganku? Apa dia lupa jika aku tidak bisa mengurus anak kecil?"

Lagi, SungMin menyuapi JinHa bubur nasi tim-nya. Bayi perempuan dengan mata cemerlang itu terus mengoceh dengan bahasa ala balitanya pada SungMin. Memukul-mukul meja makannya ataupun membunyikan mainan-mainan yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Lama-lama kau akan terbiasa mengurus JinHa."

KyuHyun ikut duduk di sebelah SungMin.

"_Eomm_a pulang hari apa?"

"Dua hari lagi, padahal _eomma_ baru saja berangkat tadi pagi."

KyuHyun mengambil alih mangkuk berisi nasi yang lebih lunak khusus untuk balita. Pelayan SungMin membantu mereka membuatnya. JinHa terlihat semakin antusias ketika KyuHyun pulang mengajar dari universitas dan menyuapinya.

"Aku tidak enak saja menolak permintaan _eomma_ menitipkan JinHa selama tiga hari bersama kita."

KyuHyun memilih diam dan sengaja mengajak JinHa berbicara dengannya. SungMin hanya duduk sambil memperhatikan dua bersaudara dengan perbedaan umur sangat jauh tersebut. Seorang pelayan datang membawakan nampan berisi makanan yang di minta SungMin.

"Kau belum makan?"

KyuHyun menatap SungMin yang makan seperti di kejar hantu.

"Belum."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Setan kecil itu sepertimu. Tidak mau lepas dariku. JinHa tidak mau ku titip sebentar saja dengan Park _ahjumma_."

Seringaian KyuHyun semakin lebar, SungMin hanya balas mendelik tak suka.

"Anak baik! Kau tak boleh langsung menurut pada sembarang orang, mengerti?"

KyuHyun kembali menyuapi JinHa, memberinya minum saat tersedak akibat terus bergerak dalam kereta makannya.

"Kyu?"

"Ya?"

Tanpa menoleh, KyuHyun menjawab. SungMin masih terlihat ragu-ragu mengucapkan sesuatu pada KyuHyun.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Min?"

SungMin tak menjawab, masih menimang-nimang apa dia harus memberitahu KyuHyun atau tidak.

"Tidak jadi, sepertinya tidak penting.."

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Jika tidak penting, kau pasti langsung mengatakannya padaku, Min."

KyuHyun membersihkan wajah JinHa, lalu mengeluarkan balita hyperaktif itu dari keretanya. KyuHyun memeluk JinHa di pelukannya. Lalu memutar duduknya menghadap SungMin.

"Aku menunggumu, sayang.."

SungMin semakin terpojok, masih berpikir apa dia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Saat JinHa lahir, _eomma_ mengatakan sesuatu padaku."

"Hmm…"

KyuHyun beringsut mendekati SungMin, JinHa langsung duduk di antara mereka dan sibuk dengan mainannya yang tak sengaja berbunyi.

"_Eomma_ ingin kita yang merawat JinHa."

"Kau keberatan..?"

Tanya KyuHyun yang terdengar seperti bisikan. SungMin menatap KyuHyun yang hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Bukan tentang aku keberatan atau tidak. Hanya saja… JinHa pasti membutuhkan seorang ibu, Kyu.."

"Kita bisa menjadi ibu sekaligus ayah bagi JinHa. Dan juga saudaranya, hehehe.."

Mau tidak mau SungMin ikut tertawa mendengar candaan KyuHyun.

"Aku tidak memaksamu menerima permintaan _eomma_. Terserah padamu saja, Min."

"Mamama…Mama~!"

JinHa mengacungkan gelas kecilnya, menyodorkannya pada KyuHyun.

"Aku lupa membuatkan susunya."

SungMin bergegas menuju dapur dan membuka kotak berisi susu JinHa yang sudah di siapkan HeeChul.

"Tapi aku pikir kau tak buruk juga menjadi orang tua."

Ujar KyuHyun saat SungMin kembali dengan botol susu berwarna pink milik JinHa. SungMin masih sibuk mengocok susu yang hangat tersebut sebelum memberikannya pada JinHa.

"Aku yakin _eomma_ akan semakin sering menitipkan JinHa pada kita."

"Sepertinya ada bagian yang terlewatkan olehku."

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin seolah menagih sesuatu. SungMin mengedikkan bahunya acuh, tak ingin berbicara lebih jauh pada KyuHyun. Dan KyuHyun juga tak ingin memaksa SungMin mengatakannya, suatu saat pasti SungMin sendiri yang akan menceritakannya.

"JinHa-ya~~ Beri _oppa ppoppo_?"

_12 years later…_

**«§§§§§§§»**

"Aish… Bocah ini…"

KyuHyun melotot pada JinHa yang juga melotot padanya.

"Sudahlah… Kita sudah terlanjur berada di sini."

SungMin tersenyum sambil membersihkan keringat di dahinya. JinHa langsung berdiri di sisi SungMin dan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek KyuHyun yang menatapnya masam.

"Aku tidak ingin jika orang tuaku tak ada yang datang pada rapat bulanan orang tua."

"_Mianhae, ne_? _Appa_ mengira KyuHyun akan datang."

JinHa menuntun SungMin duduk pada salah satu bangku di depan kelasnya. KyuHyun mengikuti mereka dan duduk di sebelah SungMin.

SungMin dan KyuHyun langsung pulang dari kantor mereka masing-masing menuju sekolah menengah atas JinHa. Gadis itu baru menginjak semester pertamanya di sekolah menengah atas. Bulan lalu, SungMin meminta KyuHyun untuk menghadiri rapat bulanan sesama orang tua di kelas JinHa, tapi KyuHyun tak membaca pesan singkat yang di kirim SungMin. Hasilnya, JinHa mengamuk langsung melayangkan tendangan karatenya saat SungMin dan KyuHyun pulang bersamaan. Untung saja SungMin dengan sigap menangkisnya, jika tidak KyuHyun harus rela merasakan tendangan maut JinHa mendarat di perutnya.

"Dulu _mama_ tak pernah lupa ataupun terlambat menghadiri rapat orang tua di sekolahku."

".."

KyuHyun dan SungMin memilih untuk tidak menanggapi JinHa yang menyebut HeeChul. Lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mendengarkannya.

"Kau yang masuk, atau aku?"

"Aku saja, kau bisa beristirahat di mobil."

"Umm!"

JinHa masuk ke dalam kelasnya bersama KyuHyun, sementara SungMin memilih untuk menunggu di depan kelas JinHa yang sepi.

'_SungMin-ahh… Dari awal eomma memutuskan untuk membiarkan JinHa lahir, eomma terus memikirkan satu hal. Bahwa JinHa adalah malaikat kalian yang di titipkan pada eomma…'_

SungMin tersenyum kecil. Jika di perhatikan, JinHa terlihat mirip dengan HeeChul. Sekarang SungMin mengerti kenapa HeeChul memintanya dengan KyuHyun untuk membesarkan JinHa. Saat JinHa lahir, HeeChul dan HanKyung tak muda lagi. SungMin mengerti, kedua orang tua KyuHyun tak ingin JinHa merasakan kehilangan saat mereka berdua sudah tidak ada.

Bagi JinHa, baik HeeChul dan HanKyung ataupun KyuHyun dan SungMin adalah orang tua baginya. Walaupun JinHa hanya sesekali bertemu dengan HeeChul dan HanKyung semenjak berumur tiga tahun, tapi JinHa tahu dan mengerti alasan orang tuanya menyerahkannya pada _oppa_nya-KyuHyun.

Hidup bersama keluarga seperti KyuHyun dan SungMin, JinHa sudah terbiasa dari kecil. Semakin besar, JinHa mulai mengerti dan paham tentang hubungan seperti apa yang di jalani saudaranya itu. Walaupun tidak ada yang berperan sebagai _eomma_, tapi bagi JinHa KyuHyun dan SungMin memberikan sisi _appa_ dan _eomma_ untuknya.

"Min..?"

"He..?"

SungMin tersentak dari lamunannya. KyuHyun duduk di sampingnya sambil memperhatikan JinHa yang sibuk bersama beberapa orang teman perempuannya.

"Kau melamun..?"

"Begitulah."

SungMin berdehem kecil sambil merapikan jasnya.

"Kyu, kau kembali ke universitas..?"

"_Aniyo_. Sekretarisku bisa menangani pekerjaanku. Kau bagaimana..?"

"Aku akan meminta KiBum untuk melanjutkan memeriksa laporan. JinHa pasti tak suka jika kita kembali bekerja."

KyuHyun mengangguk, walaupun sudah berumur lima belas tahun, tapi JinHa masih suka untuk bermanja-manja dengan mereka. JinHa menjaga janjinya pada HeeChul untuk mengikuti apapun nasehat dari KyuHyun maupun SungMin, jadi… Gadis yang tak bisa diam itu tak pernah membantah pada _oppa_ dan kakak iparnya.

"Appa.. Appa! Temanku bilang ada kedai coklat yang enak. Kita berkunjung, _ne_? _Jebalyo_~~"

"Apapun untukmu.."

JinHa memekik senang saat KyuHyun menyanggupi keinginannya. Teman-temannya juga menghabiskan waktu bersama orang tua mereka pulang dari rapat bersama seluruh orang tua. Tentu saja, JinHa tak mau pulang sendirian ataupun bermain di kantor SungMin maupun menemani KyuHyun di kampus.

"Kyu _appa_, ada _namja_ yang menyatakan cintanya padaku tadi pagi."

"Awas saja jika kau berpacaran di belakang kami."

JinHa tak menjawab dan memilih untuk menanyakan pendapat SungMin. KyuHyun membatasi JinHa dalam masalah berpacaran jika belum berumur dua puluh tahun, mau tidak mau JinHa harus menyetujuinya.

"Kau menyukainya..?"

Tanya SungMin lembut sambil merangkul bahu JinHa.

"Umm… Tapi aku menyukai _namja_ lain."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mengatakannya dengan baik. Agar dia tidak merasa dendam karena kau tolak."

"Baiklah."

KyuHyun sebenarnya iri saat JinHa lebih sering menceritakan apapun pada SungMin, daripada padanya. Padahal… KyuHyunlah yang bertanggung jawab paling besar terhadap JinHa-menurut KyuHyun. Tapi setidaknya, JinHa tak memendam masalahnya sendiri.

"_Appa_, aku ikut mobil Min _appa_, boleh?"

"Tentu saja."

KyuHyun sengaja mengacak poni JinHa yang di jepit ke belakang.

"Apa dia tidak mengerti tentang fashion? Padahal aku sudah merapikannya di kamar mandi.."

SungMin hanya tersenyum kecil saat mendengar JinHa bersungut-sungut dan membuka pintu mobil sebelah kanan. SungMin segera masuk pada sisi kemudi.

"_Appa_, apa KyuHyun _appa _marah karena aku berbohong tentang kau tidak bisa datang?"

"_Aniyo_, dia tidak marah. Kau tahu? Dia hanya iri saja karena kau lebih sering bercerita banyak hal padaku."

JinHa mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi Kyu _appa _tak memberi solusi yang bijaksana seperti Min _appa_. Dan… Terlalu protektif padaku."

Aku JinHa sambil menatap SungMin ragu.

"Aku mengerti. KyuHyun terlalu menyayangimu. Karena kau special bagi KyuHyun."

"seperti Min _appa_ bagi Kyu _appa_?"

"Tentu saja berbeda."

"Hehehe…"

Keduanya tertawa. SungMin mengikuti mobil KyuHyun dari arah belakang.

"Teman-temanku penasaran tentang kalian. Aku hanya menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa kalian adalah orang tuaku juga selain _mama_ dan _papa_."

"Sebaiknya kau tak menjelaskan terlalu jauh jika mereka tak bertanya lagi."

"Hu'um. Pasti mereka tidak akan mengerti."

"Memangnya kau mengerti?"

JinHa mencubit kecil lengan kiri SungMin yang tengah menyetir.

"Aku sudah hidup belasan tahun bersama kalian. Tentu saja aku mengerti. Lagipula, _mama_ sering menjelaskannya padaku dulu."

"Berbicara tentang _eomma_, kau semakin terlihat seperti _eomma_."

Terang SungMin setelah menatap JinHa sekilas.

"Benarkah..? Kyu _appa_ juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Tidak apa-apa! _Mama_ adalah idolaku karena masih terlihat cantik walaupun sudah tua."

'_Bahkan sifat kalian terlihat sama…'_

SungMin tersenyum kecil dengan pikirannya sendiri.

HeeChul kembali ke pangkuan pencipta tahun lalu, menyusul HanKyung yang lebih dulu sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Tak banyak yang berubah, karena KyuHyun memutuskan untuk membesarkan JinHa di rumah SungMin. HeeChul lebih sering menemani HanKyung dalam berbagai perjalanan kerjanya ke luar negeri setelah JinHa berumur tiga tahun.

"_Appa_, kita berbelok pada jalan yang salah ."

SungMin menepuk jidatnya karena terlalu larut dalam lamunannya.

**«§§§§§§§»**

"Kenapa kau belum tidur..?"

KyuHyun memakaikan jaket tebal pada SungMin yang berdiri di pagar balkon penginapan resort ski. Liburan musim dingin mereka memutuskan untuk berlibur selama tiga hari di salah satu resort ski di Jepang.

"Aku belum mengantuk."

"Hum.."

KyuHyun bergumam kecil sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu SungMin dan memeluk _namja_ manis itu dari belakang.

"JinHa sudah tidur?"

"Sudah. Bocah itu terus merengek tentang kakinya."

SungMin hanya tersenyum mengingat bagaimana JinHa yang bersemangat untuk belajar ski bersama KyuHyun hingga menyebabkan kakinya keseleo. Untung saja ada klinik kecil di dekat penginapan.

"Apa kita pulang saja besok?"

"_Gwenchana_, Ming. Hanya bengkak, dokter klinik bilang bengkaknya akan hilang dalam seminggu."

SungMin mengangguk, KyuHyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Min..?"

"Ya?"

"Kau sudah memutuskan mempercayakan perusahaan pada siapa?"

"Belum. Bagaimana denganmu Kyu?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin JinHa yang memimpinnya nanti saat aku mengundurkan diri."

"Kenapa kau tak mulai menanyakannya pada JinHa?"

"Aku memikirkan hal lain."

"Tentang apa..?"

SungMin berbalik dan memeluk leher KyuHyun, Bergoyoang kecil ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Aku ingin JinHa menemukan pendamping hidupnya terlebih dulu. Aku tidak ingin JinHa menjadi wanita karir. Kalau kau tak keberatan, kau bisa mempercayakan perusahaanmu pada _namja_ yang akan kita seleksi untuk JinHa."

"Sebenarnya aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Baiklah… Lupakan masalah pekerjaan. Kita masuk ke dalam..?"

KyuHyun menggendong SungMin dan menutup pintu balkon. Membaringkan SungMin pada ranjang yang cukup untuk dua orang lalu ikut berbaring di sisi SungMin. KyuHyun mematikan lampu ruangan dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

"Selamat malam. Aku mencintaimu, SungMin."

"Selamat malam. Aku juga mencintaimu, KyuHyun."

KLIK!

**END**

Ini chapter paling panjang, heehhehe

Ada bonus kemesraan kyumin dan kelanjutan hubungan mereka belasan tahun kemudian :3

**Ai IchiSan == Ai(love, dari bahasa Mandarin) Ichi(satu, dari bahasa Jepang) San(tiga, dari bahasa Jepang)**

**Cinta SatuTiga. Maksudnya, cinta selama tiga belas tahun. aku mengangkat itu menjadi judulnya berdasarkan kisah SungMin yang mencintai KyuHyun secara diam-diam selama tiga belas tahun.**

**buat yang bertanya tentang arti judulnya, seperti itulah yang aku maksud.**

judul karangan sendiri, hahaha

Nantikan karyaku selanjutnya 8-)


End file.
